Back to the future
by Yoshida-kun
Summary: Every committed action has its own consequence. However, Add didn't expect the outcome to be like this... and now he has to deal with his own past, starting with a certain red haired knight... and possibly more.
1. Chapter 1

**If you're reading this then hello and welcome to my story! This is my first fanfiction story so please bear with some writing malfunctions and sorts. It's a little confusing at first but I'll get to the point as the story goes. So anyway leave a review (anything will do…) and hope you enjoy (?) the story.**

* * *

"_I'm waking up to ash and dust… I wiped my brow and I swept my rust."_

Drowning himself in music, Add drifted lifelessly in his domain of distorted time and space. His dynamos followed closely behind him, giving him a somewhat support in the space. The said drones suddenly shuddered and revealed a small holographic message in front of the espers eyes. His purple eyes surrounded by darkness stared at the message coldly.

"_Alarm! Date: 2__nd__ of January; Event: Creator Add's birthday"_

A light purple blink back and forth at his face, indicating an occasion he didn't like. With an exasperated sigh he closed the irritating memo. What year has it been? How many years did he conceal himself in this void of presence? For all he knows he didn't care, as nobody cares. Lately, the diabolic esper has been in tranquility. His reason wasn't his lost of sanity, he didn't regret that… if anything being insane made him the best possible man he could be. What made him stir in deep thought for almost a year was the fact he was a failure. He managed to get back to the past in order to change it. But apparently it just made him worse as not only he went to a different timeline, he saw an alternative Add of himself. One that isn't broke, insane and crazy like him. With all the faith and sanity lost, he went berserk and abolished the entire 'parallel' timeline, leaving nothing but fragments of misery.

"_I'm breathing in the chemicals…"_

He hated living in solitude. The emptiness in this place makes it purposeless to live in, except he liked it. He liked staying here. The time endless and the space unbroken, there was never a problem to deal with inside this place. He likes it yet he hates it, oh the irony. And being his only present for himself, he decided something he'll regret later on… because he knew it.

He stretched his arms and several joints, creating low _'snap'_ sounds to which the esper snickered. Inhaling deep and exhaling it out, he then converse with his invention.

"Delete recent data's of timeline and compose a new coordinate to the present timeline. Designate us there." A flash of different holograms with numbers, charts and spectrum appeared, and in an instant it was wiped out.

_Operation complete, acquiring existing database of present timeline… complete. Calculating hyper space drive and converting into an elapse portal…_

It didn't take long for the calculation to be complete. A smirk formed in the time traveler's face as he saw the holographic _'complete'_ sign. His diamond shaped dynamos began to hover down to the mid part of his thighs, giving a purple aura around him. He clenched his right black armored glove hand, ejecting a plum revolving energy in his hand. It concentrated well enough as he smash the energy in front of him, bursting out tremendous amounts of lilac waves. Part of the space where he drove the purple sphere shattered, pieces of it floated around Add while the time set in motion once again. In front of him was an amethyst colored space crack, large enough for him to pass through.

He stood still for a moment. He was in a struggle to go in or not. Heck, he wasn't ready to face the world again. After all he was put through in that damn world; his emotions were inscribed with hate, cold and pain. The last thing he wanted to do was visiting it and destroying every part of the upsetting world.

Oh how he loved that thought.

With his trademark grin that he always wears, he entered the dimension where his _other_ past was currently at fold. For all he knows, he might have a bit of fun in his visit.

As he got out of the portal, his dark violet eyes gaze up the light dark sky. He did remember the sun being quite dark after he left, although he couldn't picture why. He then set his sight at his environment.

Stone pathways revealed several roads and crossroads on the ground, while different aspects of houses were lying on the ground. Some were burned, with cindered woods hanging at the front. Others were intact but abandoned, but most of them were destroyed. Lamp posts were hanging loosely, its lights flicker back and forth. At the middle of the wreckages there stood a signpost, he walked to see what it says.

'_Velder Village… this doesn't look a village to me.'_ He then asked his dynamo to perform a quick scan with the Dynamo's world discrepancy system. In just a few seconds it revealed its estimation.

'_Rate: 0.01%... So I'm at the present time then.'_ With that out of the picture, he led off to examine more of the destroyed village. Hovering his way to the inner city, Add saw more of the half demolished houses and its debris were scattered everywhere. He halted at a nearby fountain, scrutinizing some of the features of the said fountain. It wasn't spilling healthy water, and the remaining water was tainted with blood while scraps of metal were floating atop.

'_Hmmm… monsters probably invaded this area, kuhehe. Not for long.'_ His insanity half taking over him again, due to the hunger of wanting to rip some monsters as he saw big footprints on the ground. He continued his escapade at the ruined village, as he moved to the east side something caught his attention. At the front of a large black steeled gate, a huge monster of black and white tainted its features with two spikes at the back while several thorns rotated at its wrist as it stood there, guarding. He's accompanied by three glitter spearmen which like their general, keeps an eye out to anyone who passes the gate.

'_Finally, I was getting bored of exploring, kekeke.'_ His eyes turned to a sinister kind once again, exposing only his cold purple pupils. He walked casually to where the monster and his mob was, his insanity never leaving his face as he formed a grin towards the boss.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A deep stern voice called upon seeing the white haired boy. The face wasn't seen clearly because Add lowered it down a bit where his hair somehow hid his appearance. Uno's three monsters glared at the mysterious figure approaching them. Seeming like the figure wasn't paying attention he roared an irritated shout.

"I said HALT! Do you not hear me!?"

Silence reign after the monster's growl. Add halted in his march and stood in front of the demon. Even though he wasn't looking ahead, he could sense that he was slowly being surrounded by the three glitter monsters. His sadistic smirk was found yet again.

"What is a human doing here?!" He questioned the shady lad, who gave nothing but a wide grin as he began to lift his head up to face Uno. His eyes widened in fear as he saw the boy whose sclera were no longer white. The glitters saw this as well and stepped back in fright.

Add then muttered something under his breath, loud enough for Uno and his companions to hear.

"I'm here… to take your life!" Suddenly his dynamos floated against his back. Entering his battle stance, he swiftly made his way at the demon leader. Upon landing near him, he struck a series of punch and kicks that created electric surge as it hit Uno. The boss slide back a feet away due to the said boys strike. Wincing a bit, he called the glitter spearmen to attack his assailant.

The three rushed forward at Add, there spears up front before them. The esper just look behind and made yet another grin before vanishing instantly at his place, leaving them both confused and shocked.

"_Stardust Shower!"_ Resurfacing behind them, Add summoned a massive crack atop the field where several small black hole-like meteors fell down at Uno and his hounds. The last one was rather big as a bright purple light engulfed the entire area. As the light faded down, the three glitters were no longer alive and were lying passively on the ground. There leader however, manage to stay alive even in its battered state.

Add began walking towards the limping demon. Putting one foot at the demons stomach to restrain it from moving, he groaned in disappointment.

"Pathetic… and I thought I was going to have fun for once." His nasod device flew up and began to form a shape while gathering purple electricity. Uno's body trembled in fear.

"W-wait! Don't please! I'm the last of my kind alive, please spare me!" Pleading for its life, Add raised an eyebrow at the statement it said. _'Last demon alive, that's weird. This is the present time right? I'm going to have to deal with this later.'_

"Kuhahahaha, that's right! Beg for mercy because you'll need all the mercy you can get! Kuhahaha!" How he missed this. Where his victim would fall to their knees, beg for their lives… Ah yes, that was always the best part for Add before ending their pathetic lives.

"_Particle Accelerator!"_ His dynamo was now ready to charge, his frenzied laughter was heard once again before he shot a rush of electricity into the lying demons body. Agonizing in pain, Uno shouted violently as it took the hit. Add just continued to laugh as he heard the _sweet music_ coming from Uno. As the dynamos went back to him, the once demon faded slowly into sparkles of darkness before nothing was left.

'_Now that that is out of the way, he mentioned earlier that he was last demon alive. Could the possibility be that the glitter demons are at the brink of extinction? But this is the present timeline… unless.'_

He looked at the tall black Iron Gate to his right. Unfortunately half of it was destroyed due to the explosion from the former. The demons were guarding it, so there must be something beyond it.

'_That's what separates the other side of the village from here, pfft. I might as well take a look at the remains of the place before I go. '_

Thinking nothing else to do in here, he made his way past the gate. He strolled a few good distances, looking at every view the village offered. Surprisingly, the village here wasn't destroyed and the place wasn't wrecked. In fact, it was the total opposite to where Add once was. Reaching the inner part of the village, he was met by men clad in armor and their hands sheathe with sword and shield.

"You there, state your purpose and your name." One of the soldiers said. Adds appearance was slightly covered by the shadows, so he walked to where the pale sunlight was. The small battalion was driven with shock as they saw the figures blank eyes that left nothing but his purple pupil to see.

"I'm A-"He was cut off as one of the soldiers suddenly rushed forward and slashed its sword at Add, in which he instantly dodged.

'_What the hell? Are my eyes still… *sigh*'_ He groaned, quite irritated at himself as he still cannot control his overpowered abilities… and also not being able to make his eyes go back to normal.

"You're a demon! And I thought you were extinguished by those kids. Heh, guess we'll teach you instead." One of the soldiers, or rather the commander said. Seeing no way of leaving this place without getting his hands dirty he engaged for the upcoming assault.

Two began to charge forward at Add, one wielding a sword while the other approaches with a spear. Add just kept his place, not looking at the upcoming danger as he muttered the words _phase shift_. They stopped in front of where Add once stood before he disappeared. His disappearance was replaced by a purple electron sphere trap. The two noticed this but didn't recognize the threat in front of them as the trap exploded, knocking them out of their consciousness.

'_Kek, I'm not even trying.'_ The ashen haired boy let out a snigger at the sight. Apparently he was now suspended in the air thanks to his creations. The commander, seeing a potential big threat would come to this demon, called out to one of his troops and whispered something before the said warrior silently nodded and headed somewhere deeper in the village.

"Now that that is out of the way, charge my fellow brethren!" Having made a war cry, the commander and his small army dashed towards the esper. He just made another trademark grin in merriment of finding another enemy to _play_ with.

"This will be fun, keke. _Dynamo Point system engage!_" A bright violet lightning consumed the sinister Add. No doubt, he was going to have fun alright.

_**Somewhere in Velder…**_

The village in this part was safe thanks to the efforts of the valiant knights who fought against the demons who brought peril into this land. The center of Velder was occupied with huge multiple tents with a mini fortress at its middle. Knights and warriors alike were scattered everywhere at the place. Suddenly a soldier was hastily running towards the capital, not giving a damn to what or who he was passing through. It didn't take long as he busted through the door, panting.

"M-my Lady, we are under attack by a demon at the eastern gate!" He said as he turn towards the red haired knight. The said knight was astoundingly clad in a white and red dress outfit, with his crimson hair spreading out freely at her back. Holding the gigantic sword of victory on her right hand which was right beside her, she took a questioning glance at the lad who was standing in front of her.

"You and your army could easily take it out since their master had been exterminated." She said in a solemn tone.

"But my lady, this is something different. It's not an ordinary demon. He took two of our brothers with ease, my commander and his remaining troops are having a hard time fending off the demon right now so he seeks assistance towards you."

The red haired knight let out a sigh before she took her sword. "Alright, I'll go grab a few men to take us with. Let's go!" She took off the direction to where the battle was taking place with two or three men behind her back.

After a few minutes of running, she saw that a small number of her men were taken out and were lying unconscious at the rock ground. Her general was currently engaging at the so called 'demon' that, apparently wasn't quite visible to her as all she could see was the black armor, white ruffled hair and his back.

_**Adds POV**_

Those so called 'knights' were barely a match to me. Heck, they didn't stand for a good ten minutes against my attacks. And the worst part was I wasn't even using my skills. *Sigh* At least their commander proved some minor amusement. But it's time to finish this joke of a fight.

He didn't expect what was coming to him. I dashed myself at his back in light speed. I flashed some combos with electricity surging through my every hit. _'Mind break'_ my dynamos hanged in front of me as it made a distorting wave of purple voltage across the comrade. He flinched in pain as I made a quick punch to his gut that sent his back at the ground. Really? You can't be that pathetic now.

"And you're a commander at your rate? Pathetic really… _Void Impac__-"_I was about to end this person's horrible life, when all of a sudden this red haired freak managed to hack her way in such short notice.

"_Sonic Blade!"_ She made a slash towards me, with each consecutive slash flames swirl around her big sword. Somehow she was all too fast as she hit me with a striking force, leading me to draw back a little. She was closely followed by three soldiers. Kek, this must be his back up. They stood near their lying comrade in defense, while the sword wielding girl looked at me… with shock? But why… Oh.

I ran a hand at my right cheek, not really feeling in pain and all. What I saw when I looked at my hand made me look in horror and anger. There was a small cut at my cheek with small drops of blood flowing freely, and my hand was tainted with it. I was lost at the moment. Never in my years have I felt this feeling before. It felt like that one time when I entered that wretched past of a timeline.

"Finally, I have found someone that's worthy enough to hit me. Kuhahaha!" I found myself laughing uncontrollably again. This girl made me do it, and she's going to pay for it. As soon as I was about to engage in combat something unexpected happened.

"ACK!" A sharp pain abruptly crossed in my head, I cringed as it stung my brain for several seconds before it wane… much to my relief. However…

My eyes suddenly came back to its normal white ones… and the red haired knight lunged forward at me without her sword… tackling me to the ground with an embrace, catching me off guard. I mean who wouldn't? What the hell!

She buried her face at my chest. "I-it really is you Add! I missed you!" The crimson dressed girl said while still embracing me into what seems like a tender embrace… while I was still confuse at what was happening. One minute I was about to kill their commander, then this girl shows up, does some slice and dice at me with her flaming giant sword, I got angry and was about to kill her as well… and then she hugs me out of nowhere… okay?

Let me connect the dots once more… … …

… … …What the hell! It doesn't make sense!

Why does she know me? Am I in the wrong timeline again?! What the hell is going on?!

* * *

**Edited 04/13/15: I made a skill mistake about Add. Its not suppose to be 'Quake Buster' since he's not a lunatic. Sorry! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**If Add was a singer and had a band he'd be ADDam Levine.**_

_**Add: … that's the last one dude. Last. One.**_

_**I suck at jokes. Crap.**_

…

_**Need I say more? R&amp;R.**_

* * *

Silence reigned over the two as the lady in red was still intact with the black armored boy. Her three soldiers and the trodden commander just looked at the scene with confusion. On the espers mind however, all sorts of thoughts and questions began to cloud his mind. All he could do was stare at the girl who was on top of him while being envelope by her embrace.

Somehow, he felt as though he had weakened due to the hug he was currently having. He felt something that he didn't felt a long time ago, although he couldn't quite place it to what it was.

'_This feeling… her embrace feels so warm, and good. Damn it snap out of it.'_

Letting go of the hug, Elesis faced him with her beautiful crimson eyes staring down at Adds purple ones. A gentle smile then formed in her face, causing the said boy to slightly blush. A rare sight to see this is.

'_Has hell been frozen solid already? Why am I feeling this shit again?!'_

"H-hey, you mind getting off me? Ever heard of personal space lady?" He stuttered a little, trying to hide his embarrassment in failure, much to his dismay. Elesis just giggled a bit at the view that she made.

"Really? That was your comeback? I know you're better than that Add." Her smile never leaving her lips. She then stood up and went at her sword and picked it up swiftly with her right hand. Her aura then changed.

"It's good to see you again Add, but that doesn't mean I would forget what you did here." Going back to her general self, she swung her giant claymore and pointed it at the said boy who was now standing up with his dynamos floating close to him.

"Oh that, kek. If you must know they attacked me first when I was just wandering this mess of a village." He just snickered as he remembered what he did at the unconscious lying bodies of the soldiers he relentlessly beaten. Elesis on the other hand raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the three soldiers who were helping their comrade to get up. Unfortunately they're having a hard time as the commanders eyes were still placed with swirls.

"Is it true what he said?" She questioned a serious tone in her voice at one of the soldiers. The soldier cowered in fear as massive amounts of sweat beads started to drop at a quick pace in his face.

"U-uhm… I… We… You…"

"Well? Are you going to answer or not?" Now throwing a death glare at the knight, who seemed to grow mute every passing second. The red haired knight stuck the sword of victory into the ground, creating a mini earthquake. Not wanting to be killed by the Grand Master, the knight trembled and nodded in response.

She turned her vision back to Add, who was wearing a smirk on his face yet again. He was surely enjoying the scene in front of him. Elesis just sighed.

"On behalf of my knights, I'm sorry for the trouble they've caused you." She bowed in apologies towards the esper. The esper just smirked once more.

"Kek, never mind about that. It's a shame that these weaklings are called knights, and to think that they're _your_ knights… kekek. I find that hard to believe." With arrogance in his voice as he said those words. Remembering something from earlier, his face then became serious.

"More over… how the hell do you know me? Who are you anyway?"

That set off the red haired knight flabbergasted. Her eyes widened a bit as she heard Adds far-fetched question. _Was he joking? But Add would never joke… he never jokes about something. Then is he really serious about not knowing me? ..._

She felt a little pang in her heart as she tried to suppress the feeling of hurt that was beginning to form in her eyes. Unfortunately, Add saw through this but decided not to solicit further and shrug it off.

"Never mind about that. If you know me, then I might as well trust you. How about you take me to the inner village as compensation?" He flashed a grin at Elesis, who was still lost in her thoughts.

Raising an eyebrow, he went forward to the Grand Master who wasn't heeding any of the words he said. Elesis didn't see what was coming though. Add stopped in front of her, facing the crimson eyes once more. Beginning to get irritated by her entrancement, he flicked his finger on his right hand near her ear.

_***SNAP!***_

Her supposed train of thoughts came to a halt as she heard those four letters. She blinked a few times before reverting herself back to reality. She was met by a pair of amethyst eyes that was holding an annoyed gaze at her scarlet eyes.

"Oi, Did you just hear what I said? I said why don't you and your 'strong' knights lead me to the central village in return." The boy in front of him exclaimed, somewhat infuriated at her. She heard it well; however, her mind was paying attention to something else. Their faces were merely inches away, creeping a blush on her face. It was either their closeness or Adds face that made her flush. To avoid further embarrassment, she turned around to face the opposite direction, took a deep breath and cleared her throat to hide her slightly red face.

"R-right, W-well then. Follow us and I'll- I mean we'll accompany you there." Still not facing Add, the red haired knight walked slowly out of his reach and passed by her soldiers.

"You three, never say a word what happened here. You know what I mean." She whispered in a cold threatening manner, her face slightly covered by the silhouette of her cherry red hair created a spine-chilling aura around her.

The soldiers silently nodded, scared written in their faces.

_**After a few minutes of walking…**_

They reached the tiny village of Velder, or the Suburbs of Velder to be exact. It wasn't that really neat of a village, as it occupies few buildings and some tents near the mini fortress that was on the middle of Velder. The rest of Velder was still in re-establishing their current places due to the glitter monsters attack.

A few stars were starting to come into view as the clouds come to evaporate for the upcoming night. However, the sun was still pretty in sight as it slowly set at the back of village, giving a blanket of golden orange rays behind while shadows of buildings and such were upfront.

"Alright, we're here." Elesis called. She ordered her knights to rest at the nearby tents and tend to the commanders wounds. She then looked at Add.

Add was in deep thought as he took a slight view of the small town. Somehow, he remembers something quite well in his past here.

'_It was like yesterday that I was once that kid who's obsessed with his research.'_

"H-hey Add…"

He turned to look at his right to where the red haired knight was standing, her face looking down while shuffling her feet in distress.

"You s-said you don't recognize m-me… r-right?" Her words stumble as she tried to hide the sadness that was dwelling in her.

The ashen haired boy faced her; somewhat curious to what the girl in dress rather than armored plates has to say. He remained silent, leading Elesis to proceed further.

"W-well, how about I introduce myself to y-you again?" She looked upfront and calmed herself. As to why she was still stuttering, I don't know… _'Maybe I can bring back some memories if I say my name to him.'_

"Sure." Add just said a single word with his usual smirk on his face. This caused her to struggle more as he saw those devious smile that was always planted on Adds lips.

"I-I'm E-Elesis, the Grand Master and leader of the red knights here in Velder Village." Frowning a bit due to her struggle, she raised her free hand in front of them. The esper just snickered.

"Oh, so your name is Elesis. Pretty cool name for a girl like you." He reached out her hand with his, holding it with a shake before separating it back to him. In his mind however, he had planned something out. _'Dynamo, do a quick scan of her and the name she sent. Copy the data information and I'll check it later.'_

'_Affirmative… Operation Complete. Will send data to your hologram later.'_

Elesis's reacted a bit surprised to what Add said to her. A soft smile reached its way as he continued to looked at Add.

'_D-did he just complemented my name?! I-I never knew this day would come!'_ If her mind could make a noise right now, you would hear her girlish shriek. After a few minutes or so, Add decided to ask.

"Do you have any shower or bathroom in your base? After all that mess I've been through, I need to clean this filth of an appearance." With disgust in his tone, and a morsel of embarrassment.

"My room has one, so you can use it. Come." Without another word to say they both went to the mini stronghold of the camp and did some separate turns at the shower. After the two have freshened up, they walked down the hall and talk about some old times with Add being the subject. He didn't know why he didn't knew much of his past from here, he was about to find out later. Out of the blue, Adds stomach grumbled loudly, making an awkward silence between them. He turned to face the other direction as he felt his face glow in shame. The Grand Master just giggled at him.

"Looks like somebody's hungry. It's now dinner anyway, so you want to eat?" She offered the boy, who surprisingly changed outfit after his shower. He wore his usual get up: his white and purple jacket with cat ears on the hood, his white pants and sneakers and white gloves with gold buttons on the middle. He was like Add three years from the past, except he was just now taller, his outfit now more fitted than the usual and his Nasod Dynamos were now in a different form.

"N-no thanks, I'm not in the mood." He protested at first, but then his stomach betrayed him as it made another growl… much to apprehension.

"Uh-oh, really now?" The red haired knight just smiled. He sighed heavily and decided to surrender and give in to his need. They walked their way to the dining area where Elesis cooked for Add. Another thing to remember when it comes to her, because he definitely liked the taste of the food she made although he didn't let her see that he was enjoying it.

As the night went by, Elesis and decided to part at the moment as she needed to check on her battalion and the supplies needed for their everyday needs. Add assured her to come back later and settled to tour the place for a while.

Moving outside from the camp, he simply walked his way towards the road. He put on his hood in caution to the people and guard roaming around. He didn't want to get dirty again, let alone get attacked by knights in mistake for a demon.

* * *

_**Adds POV**_

* * *

As I walked along the road, I decided to check the data of the red haired knight and her information.

Dynamo, send me the information you got from Elesis earlier_._

_Affirmative. Sending files and data of User Profile… Complete. Transferring to holographic phase… Operation Complete._

Excellent… a light purple small rectangle hologram appeared in front of my face. Numbers, letters and such were displayed inside that describes all about her. A fascinating smile found its way in my face as I read her data.

_Name: Elesis_

_Class: Grand Master_

_Age: 19 years old_

_Birth date: 21th of August_

_Weapon: Sword, Great Claymore, Basic Fire Techniques_

_Other data's about her: A warrior who gained a reputation known as "The Red Haired Knight" during the Feita demon invasion. She currently has one sibling and was abandoned by their parents. Somehow good at cooking. Not much is known from her for now…_

_Creator's thoughts about her:_

_Charisma*_

_Hard to deal with…_

_Is cautious about her unhesitating attitude and sharp insight_

_Would rather not fight_

… Ok, the last one was rather weird. My Dynamos must be malfunction or something. I'll fix it up later. For now, I'll just roam around the village for a while before I get back. After all, I haven't known this place for a long time. I took my turn to see the brick buildings narrowed down the path, all with unique features.

It took me a few minutes to round the village and I end up stopping to where I started. I saw an alley between the two structures and I decided to go there out of curiosity, since I'm beginning to be bored here. As I passed the structures, my eyes pique in interest as I saw a shady building in front of me. Judging from the looks it seems to be abandoned… oh well, might as well look inside it.

I opened the front door with ease. As if someone would be in here, kek. Part of the moonlight shined across the door and into the dark room, although much was still barely seen. I closed the door and let darkness take over as I walk deeper into the unknown while my devices glowing a purple aura, acting as a source of light. I looked around my surroundings, nothing much was here except for a monitor that I saw. I decided to examine the monitor to see if it's still working.

…

…

…

Damn, it wasn't working. Maybe a little shock would the trick? Kekek. Stomping the ground with my right foot it released a wave of electricity, lighting the monitor and illuminating the whole room as well. What I found made me shocked.

The area was filled with wide monitors, each with flashing screen. The floor was entirely made up of massive wires and such. But that wasn't why I was shock. I looked to one of the screens as it held an image, however I couldn't see it well due to the distortion the monitor was having. It settled down several seconds later and revealed the portrait within.

It was a girl, with a blue orb on her head while her silver shoulder length hair was neatly comb except for her bangs that held spikes on the side. Who is she?

I kept asking the same thing over and over again. Her face was all over the monitors around me. Somehow my mind began to be interested in this girl all of a sudden... then it hit me.

It's her… my eyes widened as I remembered the girl in picture. This wasn't an abandoned place, it was my old research lab given to me by one of the soldiers here in Velder. And this girl, she brings back so many memories… memories I wish to forget, but now I can't. Tsk.

The monitors flickered, and then everything was black again. I stood there for a moment, my face not holding any emotion. Her, it was always about her back then… *sigh* I walked out of what used to be my lab and stayed outside as I stared at the moon.

The moon gives me a sense of serenity whenever I feel the madness dwelling inside me. Yeah, maybe I'll forget her someday. I smirked and I was supposed to leave, but a voice then called my attention.

"Who's there? You're doing trespassing ki- Add?! Is that you?!" A woman with blue haired posed a surprised look on her face with her red eyeglasses hanging loosely between her eyes and nose. She stepped forward out of the shadows and into the radiance of the moon, revealing her rather attractive blue soldier clothing with the Velder crest designed on her chest.

She walked forward to me with her white cape flowing with the wind at her back and holding a long battle axe in her right hand. I just grinned in response and pulled down my hood to reveal my appearance.

"Kek, I'm surprised you still remember me Vanessa. It's been a long time."

I don't know why she looked at me with intent for all of a sudden. Did my appearance look that bad these days?

"Ooh, you've grown to be quite an excellent man I see." She said that with her voice dripping with both seduction and sarcasm. So she changed, huh?

"Guess you've changed after all Vanessa. Where's the woman who's always serious back then?" I chuckled a bit at her. She just smirked and looked at the dark sky.

"Well, if you must know that girl was long gone. Now that the Velder is slowly getting back to normal and with the glitter demons lessening, I don't think there's anything to be serious right now. Although I wouldn't be so relaxed right now, especially since you're back here, you troublemaker." She said in another sarcastic tone.

"Still remember those days I see." I smiled and closed my eyes, can't believe I was that kid back then. She noticed the smile on my face and decided to mess with me… again.

"Is that Add smiling? Has he become soft now?" Chuckling a bit as she looked at me. I just shrugged it off.

"Don't I always?" I asked with confidence. She stopped chuckling.

"Yes, but compared to your regular crazy smile this one was a gentle smile." I looked at her curiously and saw a small smile drawn on her face. Then silence took over.

With nothing else to do here, I bid her goodbye and strolled my way back to camp but not before I put back my hood on. You can never be too sure.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

By the time the white haired boy got back, it was already late at night. Few red knights were still awake and remained outside while others were already resting. Add examined the surroundings to spot a familiar red haired girl, unfortunately he couldn't. He walked towards one of the guard who was posted near the mini fortress and asked him.

"Where's Elesis?" He asked nonchalantly. The guard didn't listen to this however.

"Lady Elesis said that your room will be at the second floor near the corner." Add raised a questioned mark on his mind but quickly shove the thought and went inside.

He skittered a few twist and turns, not used to the place obviously. He got lost several times until he reached the stairs leading to the second floor. When he reached the second floor, he made his way to the said room he was designated in, panting as if he had ran through a maze.

"Damn, that was tiring…" He closed the door and swiftly took off his jacket and made his way to the king sized bed that was covered in red sheet and gold linings. He never knew that he would get a bed like this. Heck, you could put twenty people to sleep in there!

As all he could think of was to drift into slumber, he didn't realized that there was another person lying beside him. Rolling over to the other side of the bed, his face met a certain red haired girl with their eyes looking at each other. Silence reigned over them.

'_What the…?'_ He was lost at words as he continued to looked at her.

The next thing he knew, a scream filled the calm air night as they both sat in bed.

"O-oi! What the hell are you doing here lady?!" He shouted at Elesis whose face had the same color of her hair. Surprisingly, she was only wearing a large loose white shirt that covers all the way down to her thighs. She cleared her throat in an attempt to say something.

"S-since I never got t-to g-give you a welcome party. I-I decided to give you a-a warm welcome r-right now…" Still not looking at Add as she said those words. Add held a confused look.

'_Does she… I can't believe it.'_ He groaned irritably before hitting the hay once more.

"F-fine, but only for tonight." He muttered, never opening his eyes as he tried to sleep. He didn't see the reaction of the Grand Master though. She laid down close to Add, wrapping an arm around his waist while the said boy flinched at the sudden action.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." He whispered to himself, not knowing that the girl in red heard it.

"J-just sh-shut up and take it." Her face still flushed in red as she snuggled deeper into the comforts of Add, who was cursing himself mentally for not doing anything about this.

All he could do was hope that he'd get to sleep sooner, because from the looks of it this was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**[A\N]: Hey! How're you doing? Glad to see that you took your time to view this piece of crap. x) Even if you just happen to pass by or something. But anyway, thanks for reading, following and marking this as their favorite. Appreciated it. ^^ The reason why I posted late was because of College Life had become depressing so far. ._. So far I have 80% chance of failing and I might end up stopping to go school next semester, and I don't want that to happen. But I'm still going to write because it helps get rid of depression. :)**_

_**I'll include the Elgang soon in the later chapters. I just need to clear off the other things I have in my mind… and I'm also making Elesis treasure these moments before they arrived. Hue Hue. *clears throats* If you find some mistakes don't be afraid (?) to tell it to me. But anyways, leave something out of the blue if you like this. :) See you on the flip side~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Add:… R&amp;R and Enjoy. (?)**_

* * *

_**Adds POV**_

* * *

Nnghh… was it morning already? I opened my eyes lazily… I really hate waking up early. As I opened them all I could see was pure nothingness. I was standing in front of nowhere. I turned around to check if there was anything around me, but all I could see was emptiness.

Where am I?

Out of instinct, I started to walk forward into the lurking darkness. I have no idea where I am, so maybe doing something would lead me somewhere. I don't know what I'm stepping on though, as it was total darkness. I just kept going on ahead, until after what seems like a minute or two the atmosphere around me began to change into a deep sea color as I continue forward. What was once covered in darkness was slowly altered into what looks like a dimension.

I looked up to see that I was in space, as the countless stars were spread widely across the infinite lonely cosmos. I took a glance at the remaining surrounding. I was standing in a crystal blue platform while several sapphire cubes were floating atop the borders and some were suspended in the air. I glanced once more in the eternal sky as I let my thoughts handle the thinking. If my guess is right, I think I'm in−

"Lovely, isn't it?" A deep voice stated calmly. I turned my direction to my right side to see who it was. My trademark grin showed up as I saw a white haired person who was standing near beside me.

"Heh, I wouldn't count the word 'lovely' to define this prison cell Glave." I said in an amusing tone. He chortled a little even though he was wearing a bronze mask as he maintained his gaze upward.

"It's a shame you remember me… it would've been fun if you didn't… hehe." The man in dark brown coat responded, who had four locks chained between his neck and shoulder.

"Who wouldn't? You helped me become this monster of a person that I am now."

He nodded before silence took over. And then he spoke something that I wasn't aware of.

"So… having fun at the twist I gave you?"

I looked at him in a perplex manner. What does he mean? … ! My eyes widened a bit before it turned to a menacing dark sclera. He was responsible for this?!

He looked down and sniggered a bit before facing me with his left glowing orange eye.

"Figured it out already? Why I'm impressed… kukuku."

"You did this to me? Why'd you take away my past memories?!" I retorted, restraining myself to **not** to kill him… yet. He made a step forward at me.

"Oh… I see you've fully handled your inner insanity… I would calm down if I were you."

I didn't pay attention, all I want to know was why he was doing this. If he can't tell me I'll force it out off of him. I entered my battle stance, but strangely something was missing.

"Your dynamos? It's unnecessary here in my realm since we're to talk only…" Taking another step towards me as he said those words. Sure enough my nasod dynamos were missing, and all I have was my armor… kek, this would do.

I charged my way at him, my fist radiating with a purple sphere. He didn't budge however, as he took my attack head on. The outcome was the least I expected.

He was still standing in front of me, with my fist drawn close to his face. I wasn't moving, I was stuck… it was as if time and space itself bent over. He gazed upon me with his only eye before moving to the side and with a flick of a hand, time and space returned to its original state.

_Shit…_

Hitting nothing, I stumbled down to the crystal platform. _Tss… _I wipe my cheeks in exasperation.

"Really now… you should know that a sheep is always outmatched by a wolf." I could feel a grin creeping beneath his mask when he said that. Pfft… as if.

Pulling myself back up, I made another attempt to hit him. Just as I was about to land my fist into his face he vanished without a trace, making me biting the dust… or whatever the hell you call it in space… again.

"Done now?" He asked in an impassive tone.

"Kekek, I was just beginning. Now stay put and let me kill you." I dashed forward at quick pace. He still stood in his place like a streetlamp. It wouldn't take long enough as he teleported once more to dodge my assault.

"Is that so… then perhaps you wouldn't mind entertaining me a bit?" He asked, as if mocking me.

"…_Gladly._" Not knowing that this would take a few minutes or so, I ran down to him in berserk.

…

…

…

After a few failed attempts, I gave up. Panting in exhaustion, I sat down to catch my breath. Who wouldn't? He would just teleport every f*cking time I would get near him or he'll time freeze everything before turning it back again… tricky bastard, thinks he knows it all.

"Given up yet? And I was beginning to have some amusement out of it as well..." Teleporting in front of me, I didn't say a word in response as all I did was looked up at Glave.

"Now… let's get down to business… or as you would like to call it… your past… kukuku."  
He raised his white gloved hand and released three miniature blue dices. All the cubes that were around started to move in a circular motion.

"You wish to know why I did this… it's because I didn't…" He answered casually. I stared at him quizzically. He turned around to face the stars that were twinkling in the void.

_What the hell… that doesn't even make any sense!?_

"You have become an esper… a being you wish to be… because of the past that you dwelled with… you wanted to forget everything… by becoming a different person… and so the will of your mind made you do so…" He explained in his usual stern voice.

I raised an eyebrow at him. I think thoroughly of what he said… maybe he was right. I stood up and dusted myself off the platform.

"Kek, I'm not going to lie… I did choose this path to change my past… and hopefully forget my other past as well. But unfortunately, I failed in doing so." I groaned as I remembered my futile endeavor towards the revolution of my past. Moving on to something more important…

"But what does that have anything to do with you?" I asked curiously. He took a glimpse at me before proceeding to speak.

"Oh… you still don't get it… I made you forget your anguish of a past… but it seems the past is finally catching up to you... or is it you who wants to know about your own past? Irony at its finest if I must say…" He spoke with utter sarcasm, yet somehow he seems serious about it. Thinking about what he said just makes me furious again.

"But don't worry… once fate lets you witness the people who's involve in your past you'll get your memories back… eventually… kuhehe." After hearing his 'comical' (to Glave it was anyways) dialogue, another question formed in my mind involving a certain crimson haired girl.

"I-Is Elesis part of my past as well? If so, then why the hell can't I remember her?" I don't know why I asked hesitantly at first though. I must be going crazy or something…

He then turned his carroty eye on me. Taking his left hand out of his pocket and pointing a finger at me, he stared in a dreary manner. Even if he wears a mask, I can still identify Glave's facial expression.

"Oh, that… allow me." A beam of light blue concentrated at the tip of his current pointing finger, to which a laser shot itself at me and hit my forehead.

At that moment everything went black and blue, with the time flowed slowly in motion. The lines of the surroundings I see were blue, while the insides and the remaining parts were turned to black. I couldn't close my eyes in shock. I couldn't distinguish why, it's like I was trapped in an unknown dimension… yet I was still standing in the same place. Then something rang in my mind.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK** (In 3__rd__ Person's POV)_

* * *

_A boy clad in black pants, white and purple jacket with hood suspended at his back was currently on foot and having trouble in the dungeon of Underground Chapel. It wasn't the monsters and demons that he was having troubled with; it was the never ending maze that was making him snap his veins in utter exhaustion. The reason why Add was wasting his time in a dungeon was that he was still researching ways to improve his time and space calculation errors as it was becoming more complicated and irksome to do._

'_Sigh… if only there was another way I could improve my calculations. Where's that monster anyway, I'm getting bored in here.' He had no patience when it comes to collecting stuff and such. Taking another turn to see a big gate like door, he turned to his spiked hockey dynamos and checked the holographic map._

'_Hmm, looks like this is the last one. This must be where the boss is. Kekek.' A smirk crossed his face as he destroyed the object in front before progressing forward to his quest. Walking past the debris and into the darkness for a few seconds, he heard some faint sounds coming to where he was going._

_Once he reached the end of the path, he saw the heart of the chapel. It was said that people from long ago come here to pray to Lady El. But now they can't as it was occupied by demons and glitters that were scattered everywhere in and out of the underground chapel._

_What he saw was two glitter necromancers, and in the middle of them was a necromancer that had the same clothes of its two companions, except the necromancer had a chained amulet wrap around its neck and bears no body but a purple soul inside the clothing. Its face seems to be a mask while its hands were two purple floating claws near the cuffs of its attire._

_He was about to step forward to reveal himself, but unfortunately someone was already in skirmish with the necromancer and its two mob._

"_Hehehe, give it up girl. You know better than to fight in such a disadvantaged situation." Their boss said at a familiar red haired knight. It was Elesis, but somehow she looked different as her hair was tied up to a chignon, her outfit now looks like a semi gown with colors of red, white and gold designing what she was wearing and her once great claymore was now reduced to a regular claymore. Apparently she was in a not so good shape and was filled with bruises and blood cuts around her body._

"_A knight would never back down, even in a situation like this." Panting heavily due to the damage she had. She was about to swing her sword once more at the opposing enemy, but being mortally wounded made her cringed when she made movement. This caused her to trip over and resulted in a crouch to the stoned floor. 'Damn it…' She shoved her sword onto the ground to give her a somewhat support as she continued to breathe deeply._

"_How about you and I make a deal lady, we'll spare your poor soul in exchange for working with us. We don't want your talent go to waste, especially with such 'figure.' Heheh." The leader said with intent on the 'figure' word. She just made a 'tch' sound as the trio slowly approached her. Sensing that the fun was about to start, Add teleported his way between the monster and Elesis._

"_Kek, don't start the fun without me." He wasn't looking at anyone as he stood in his place, with one of his hands clasping his left eye. His Nasods floating closely at him, ready to strike at any moment._

_His sudden appearance made the saber knight shuddered a bit, her eyes looking at him in shock._

"_W-who are you?" Was all Elesis could say in a faint murmur before dropping to the floor with a THUD sound. Add just glanced at her with his free eye before his trademark grin revealed on his face once more. He turned his back at her and faced the necromancers. 'Now that she's out of the way, I can finally have some fun with these glitter weaklings.'_

"_You dare interrupt our ceremony?!" A furious Amethyst shouted. Add didn't seemed to be intimidated however as he kept his insane grin on his face. He closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders off as if provoking the glitter commander._

"_Kekek, sorry about that. But I believe it's now my turn to have some enjoyment." Opening his eyes, he removed his eye patch to reveal his black sclera. His dynamos electrified in a pulsing manner, creating an overflowing aura at the Time Tracer._

_The two glitter necromancers grew in fear at the sight of the boy. Never in their life have they seen such tremendous power in the form of a mere boy. They could only stand there with cold sweat beads coursing through their body. Amethyst however, didn't care of the sight as anger was all it could feel towards the said boy._

"_Y-you'll pay the price for interfering boy! Dark Throw!" He threw a purple, mist-like object that looks like a boomerang towards Add. He made a leap upwards in a quick pace. If only Amethyst had a mouth, you could see it smirk right now as its victim fell to his trap._

"_Huahaha! I never knew a clever boy like you would fall for a trick like that."_

_Add, who was hovering in the air thanks to his dynamos, looked at the boss with a confused look. The purple material took a u-turn back at him. Unfortunately for Add he just saw a glimpse of it before it hit him hard enough to knock him off balance. He fell to the floor with his creations following up behind him._

"_Let's end this now. I have other business to attend to. Raining Shadows!" And with that he conjured up a rain of dark energy and bombarded it down at the currently unguarded boy. Add saw a flash of dark purple spheres as he took the attack. After a brief moment the light died down, showing no signs of life form Amethyst laughed, thinking that the boy was incinerated to ashes due to its attack._

"_Little brat, thinks he could stop me… Now, where were we?" He looked to where the red haired girl was still lying unconscious. Its two necros marched forward to get the girl… pity for them because the last thing they saw was a field of violet electricity coursing through the field. Soon the entire area was in a state of shock as the electricity circuited further, rendering the three monsters breathless as it made them stop in their tracks as if being electrocuted._

"_W-what is this? It damn hurts… Argh!" Even their leader was caught in awe, not predicting that this would come. As the purple field died down, the boss gasp for air due to the sudden weakened state he got right now. It looked to the side where his only two mobs were once was, only to have its eyes widened as they were lying down lifeless._

_In the middle of what used to be a glowing field, there stood a familiar white haired boy, who was brushing tidbits of dirt off of himself. This caused the boss to further go in shock at the sight of the boy. Add noticed this, making him laugh uncontrollably._

"_You really think I would be over and gone with your silly pathetic magic? Kekekek, well you can brag about having a stupid brain, but you certainly have no brawn when it comes to fighting. Kekekek!" Drowning him more in hysterical laughter as he said that to Amethyst, to which he responded in a twitch._

"_Y-you… I don't know what kind of human you are. But I'll make sure your life ends here." He threatened in a dark angry voice. Add just lifted an eyebrow at him, his trademark grin still in place at his lips._

"_Oh really? I'd like to see you try…"_

'_That does it! He's really going to get it now!' "Die! Shadow Geyser!" Amethyst shouted like a boss. (?) … But nothing happened… After several minutes there were zero traces of magic to what the dark necromancer chanted earlier. Add continuously glanced around back and forth to see if there were any activities, but sadly all he could find was the worn out chapel wall, floor, the knight girl and Amethyst who was yet in another shocked face._

"_It's not a surprise if you ask me. You stepped on my EMP Shock, your pathetic magic and mana gets fried buster… kek. Looks like this is the last dance for you." You know what a yandere looks like when he/she is going to kill right? Well, twist that up into a demonic one with black eyes and purple pupils and you'll get Adds appearance right now. He cracked both his knuckles in front while slowly marching his way to the helpless Amethyst._

"_Kekek, let's tear up some soul shall we?" He muttered to himself before rushing forward to the now frightened boss with electricity flowing all over him. Sounds of frantic mirth and agonizing screech echoed throughout the rest of the Underground Chapel._

_**Several hours later…**_

_After Add finished his 'research,' which went extremely well in his part, he went outside the dungeon to take a day's rest after the 'hard' battle he fought. He was walking along the path of Pilgrim's Site to head back to Feita. Surprisingly, the monsters out there weren't laying a finger on the white haired boy. Apparently, the word 'irritated' was written all over his face… no wonder why they would keep at least twenty meters away from him._

_But, you would then ask 'why?' He was currently carrying a certain red haired knight in bridal style, which in all favor he didn't like… though deep down he enjoys to have some company every now and then after his tiring quests._

'_Why did she even fight in her state? She was clearly outmatched because of the wound she attained.' He thought while looking at her calm face, which was just an inch away from his own as well. He had managed to heal several parts of her body that were inflicted badly from the fight earlier, all she needs now was a good rest as the sunset drizzled an red orange like aurora across the field of clouds._

'_She is a knight after all, she doesn't want her honor go to waste… kek.' A smirk- rather a smile formed in his face as he continued making his way to Feita. He didn't notice that Elesis was slowly opening her eyes in consciousness._

_She could see blur at first, but as it faded, she saw a picture of a messed up white haired boy with a blue eye patch on his left eye. Deciding to investigate a little more and not say a word yet, she looked down to why she was feeling like she was being lifted… and to her revelation she was indeed. She went back to look at his face once more, her face was beginning to burn every passing second as she looked at him._

_Add finally noticed this but just took a short glance at the lady before regressing back to the path ahead. "I see you're awake… you can't walk right now because of the injury you got from earlier."_

"_I… I see… Well then I m-must t-thank y-you for saving me b-back there." Not looking directly at him due to her blushing face._

"_W-who are you anyway?" She asked in curiosity. Add sighed and decided to just tell him his name. 'Besides… she seems like a person who can keep a secret…' "I'm Add, but don't tell anybody about my name."_

"_But why would I−"She was cut off as Add said another sentence._

"_Don't ask… just keep it a secret, alright? I trust you anyway."_

_She nodded calmly in response. "T-thank you… A-Add." She muttered under her breath. A smile slowly crept in her face as the two kept silent along the way._

* * *

_**END OF FLASHBACK** (Now back to Adds POV)_

* * *

…

Now it makes sense… the way she knows me. But I guess that's just the only memory I have with her as the whole area turned back to normal. Well not really because I was still with the bastard Glave. He spoke up.

"So… did you enjoy that precious moment? Heheh…"

"Shut up, at least I know why she was acting weird around me. Can I get outside of this sh*tty place now?" I answered back.

"Ah yes, but first… you can't have a good sleep without a nightmare… enjoy~!" He vanished in a short notice. My mind held back with thoughts to what he said. Something about a nightmare? But I'm a nightmare already, what's more terrifying than me? Kekek…

I was all alone in this place again. But something in the air tells me I'm not going to be anymore. A dark figure then showed up to where Glave used to be standing. I studied further to see who it was. From the looks of it, it was a girl. Her back was facing me, so all I can observe was that she had long crimson smooth hair, a blade covered in red and decorated with three orange orbs, each with different sizes. And finally, she seems to be wearing _very_ revealing clothing, both attractive and sexy if you would say. It was red in color too, and a black stockings that covers her thighs.

We made no movement whatsoever, until I decided to break the ice. I made a step forward towards her. As I opened my mouth to ask who she was, she turned around to face me… and in my shock all I could say was−

"E-Elesis?"

… What the hell? She looks different. Why does she look so… how should I say this, _damn sexy?_ Ah crap, something's getting the best of me. Why does she have bangs that goes all the way down to her eyebrows, and why does her eyes turned to yellow?!

She smiled at the sight of me, licking her lips at the same time. It sent shivers to my spine when she did that.

"A-Add… we're finally alone together." She said in a seductive manner while slowly walking in my direction. She ditched her bloody blade into the ground. Oh God… She's not Elesis… Is she?

I couldn't move one bit to where I was standing. WHY CAN'T I?! I struggled with my inner thoughts to move, but it made no effect as I was still immobile for some unknown reason.

Our gaps were no longer in place as she stood in front of me, her eyes full of something I don't want to describe. Still wearing the same smile when she saw me, she placed both of her arms in my shoulders and stared at me for a whole minute, making me caught in a sudden trance.

She then put me down to the ground, the very same situation I got when I first saw her in Velder. But this time it was different… I don't know why but my heart beats so fast that it's scaring me.

"Elesis, w-what the h-hell are y-you do−"I tried speaking in my casual tone, but damn I'm being a wimp right now. She put a finger in my lips to stop me in mid sentence.

"Hush now, we don't want to ruin the good mood we're having." Taking her finger out of my lips, she made her way to my side and stopped her mouth near my ears.

"I want you~" She whispered in a lustful tone. My face became even hotter when I heard her say that. It was either the way she said it or her searing breath that was tickling my ears. Come on! Snap out of it! Glave said this was only a nightmare… so wake up!

Her golden eyes turned once more to meet my purple normal eyes. Well at least my eyes were back to normal. But her? She wasn't acting normal… heck, this was the total opposite of the Elesis I knew! I began to freeze once more as I saw her closed half of her eyes and slowly move forward, her lips drawing closer to mine. I could only watch in horror (?) as she was about to kiss me… and−

* * *

_**3rd**__** Person POV**_

* * *

"AAGGHH!" A screech was heard at the rise of an early morning. The boy who was having a nightmare finally woke up, with few sweat drops on his forehead because of the dream he had. Sure enough, he was relieved that it was only a figment of his imagination. If it were to be real, why he wouldn't be living right now especially with that kind of Elesis. He shivered once more as he recall the dream. However, the horrified scream woke up the girl in her dreams, who was just beside him. She gently sat up in bed, rubbing one of her eyes to come around. Her eyes trailed off at Add.

"What's wrong Ad− … e-eh?" Her words came to a short stop as he saw the boy, who unknowingly had no upper clothes, or to be exact Nasod Armor on. Her face was immediately covered in red as a rush of blood kicked in. Add gave a questioning look at her, only to find out that the answer was that his armor were gone when he glanced down at his body.

'_That explains why it became cold all of a sudden.'_ He thought to himself. But on the outside he really wanted to just die or pass out as he saw the expression of the Grand Master's face. Nevertheless, it was replaced by a relief in a split second as he heard his dynamos called mentally behind him.

'_DANGER: Brace for Impact in 5… 4'_ He smiled in his mind and thanked the heavens that his dynamos were still in one place. But back to reality, he didn't know what to say at the girl in front of him.

'_3… 2'_

"A-Add, d-did you… y-you p-perverted baka!" She was blushing furiously, and by furiously I mean furiously mad. The said boy panicked and tried to think of a way to calm her down.

'_1…'_

"W-wait! It's not what you think, I-I can explain!" But sorry to say it was already too late as Elesis held her fist forward at Adds cheek, sending the boy dashing to the opposing wall and back to dreamland as well.

What a great way to start a morning indeed…

* * *

After the common shower and breakfast routine, Add walked out of the camp for some fresh air. Due to the malfunctioned Nasod Armor, he was currently wearing his old fashioned get up, which now included a white shirt inside. At least now he wouldn't be half naked if ever his armor were to break down again. Speaking of half-naked, he winced a bit in pain as he touched his left cheek, which was now covered with a band-aid to help ease the pain… somehow.

'_Damn… she hits really hard. No wonder why they're afraid of her.'_ He smirked at the thought of Elesis and continued venturing the village of Velder. He stopped in front of an event where numerous stalls and food courts were positioned all over the place while countless people gathered inside. Each people were wearing diverse types of clothing, but the colors were all the same… red and pink.

'_What's going on?'_

Being the interested guy he is, he went inside to expand his curiosity. Inside the sea of people and hundreds of stalls and such, the place was also decorated with red heart shaped balloons that were either floating atop or was just attached to the ground with the help of a string. He looked at the stands that were placed on each side. His eyes widened in pleasure as he saw what they were offering.

'_C-Chocolates? Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.'_ And with that he made his way to one of the booths to snag a chocolate or two. The place was filled with the said delicacy in various sorts, so for Add it was heaven in earth right now. After making his way to the first one, he went to the next one… and the next one, and so on.

"I'll have one more of your chocolate shake please." He said somehow in a gentle manner, which was odd when it comes to him. The man just tilted his head in amusement before shrugging it off and handing the refreshment to the pleading boy. If you were to ask the man, Add already had ten drinks of the said beverage that he was selling.

Sipping the shake in awe, he went deeper into the crowded place and into the middle of what seems to be a park filled with several people as well. He could see that most people were walking or eating in pairs. Add didn't seem to mind though, as all he could think of was the chocolate this place had offered.

'_If they were to do this every day, then I'll definitely love it here. Kekekek.'_ Now sitting in one of the many benches located in here, resting his stomach a little bit after he had finished his drink. He watched as the people come and go in his sight. With nothing else to do, he carried on to see more of what the event has to give… hopefully more chocolates in his mind.

Later that day, afternoon came as he passed by the many stands, all of which he stopped by and partook with. Passing of what looks to be café, Add noticed a familiar lady inside the chocolate bar.

It was Elesis, only she was wearing in a white and pink maid costume (The pattisiere (?) costume for valentines) Add took an amazed glance at the said girl. Who knew she would wear such an outfit that was quite fitting for her if Add would say. Choosing to mess with her for fun, the white haired boy entered without letting Elesis see him. He made his move towards one of the vacant sits and placed a menu in front of his face, covering it to prevent being caught.

'_Why do I have to do this anyway…?'_ The leader of the red knights let out an aggravating sigh as she stood in front of the counter. In all honesty, she didn't want to be serving sweets at this place. She was just forced to do it because being the leader that she is, Velder needed some 'assistance' for the event. It was nothing at first, as all she was thinking was to help the flow of traffic between the people and maintaining peace in the community. Unfortunately, she wasn't aware of the fact that she was going to help 'serve customers in the form of a maid', and especially the outfit. She didn't like it one bit.

"Hey Lady Elesis, thank you so much for helping us. We appreciate all the help we can get." Said the old man beyond the counter, who happens to run the café. Elesis just faked a smile at him.

"No problem, it's the least we can do in Velder on behalf of the red knights now that things are getting back to normal." Chuckling a bit, as if covering up the fake smile of hers. The old man then noticed a customer in waiting in one of the tables near the corner of the café.

"Would you be so kind if you would take that man's orders? He's the last one, after that you can go now. Thank you once again." If only she could just say no, then maybe she wouldn't land here in the first place. She took another groan and went to the supposed customer.

Once reaching in front, she kept the fake smile and asked the person's order who was still covering his face in disguise. Although the clothes seems familiar, she didn't noticed it one bit as all she could think of was to end this day fast.

"Ah yes, how about I take you out for a walk. You seemed unhappy being stuck here and all." Placing the menu off his face and onto the table, the red haired girl in maiden outfit was surprised to see who his customer was. It was to be expected, but she didn't expected to see him here of all places.

"A-Add, w-what are y-you d-doing here?" Hesitating in embarrassment, she didn't make eye contact at the boy sitting in front of him. Her face was getting hot at the minute. Add gave her one of his trademark smile in response.

"I could be asking you the same thing." While folding both of his arms in his chest. Elesis flinched a bit before sighing in defeat at his question.

"I-I was helping the village for this event, there's only a few people here so I decided to stay here and lend them a hand." While her face was glued to the ground, Add then stood up from his seat and stepped closer at her. He didn't know why he said something out of the blue, he must've taken too much sweets.

"Well, at least they made you look good at the outfit. It's the first time I see you wear something besides your basic avatar." The girl then motioned her head upward, her eyes widened a bit to what Add said to her, seeing the tricky smile carved in his face.

She could just imagine herself as she began to feel her face even more hotly when she heard Add said those. "T-Thank you." Squirming at her place, she bowed in response to somehow hide her reddened face at him. The said boy let it off as if it was nothing.

"So, want to get out of here and perhaps walk a little?" He gestured his hands towards the door, in which she nodded as words were clamped up in her throat. She doesn't know why Add was acting like this though.

As they left the place, they walked together without having eye contact. Elesis was looking to the left with her face slightly dusted with pink while rubbing her right shoulder with her left hand. Add on the other hand, wore a poker face while facing forward. Neither of them said any word within the long walk, which stopped near the back of Velder village. It was quite clear here, without the buildings and people. Although you could see few tents posted nearby, the vast deep blue sky held a mix of orange and red with the clouds being translucent with the colors around.

The two ended their course as they stopped in front of the subsiding sun. It somehow held a feeling of calmness and serenity just by looking at it. The two stared at it as the dark blue sky was beginning to take over.

'_This sunset… just like in my past when my parents used to be alive.'_ Deep down Add was still in pain for losing his parents, and worse of all not being able to go back and save them with his power. He sighed before looking up again.

"You know, they say one loves the sunset when one is so sad." He blurted out with a certain smile on his face, breaking the silence between them. Elesis just looked at him dumbfounded apparently.

"What do you mean Add?"

"Never mind, it's nothing important. So how's your day so far?" He asked, still wearing that grin of his. The girl in question looked at the facing sky once more.

"Well it's pretty tiring to be walking back and forth, especially with this kind of attire." She puffed her cheeks lightly, as if acting in embarrassment in what she was wearing. Add glanced at her, he snickered at the appearance Elesis was making. The red haired knight blushed a little while still in her embarrassed face. She exhaled it off before speaking to Add.

"I'm s-sorry about earlier, I-It's just that I was s-surprised that you weren't wearing a-any s-shirt and all…" She trailed off in her words, trying not to stumble down thoroughly. Add smirked again.

"Kek, don't be. My Armor was just malfunctioning at that time, so there's nothing really to say sorry for." Upon hearing him, she was somehow relief as a gentle smile sneaked its way into her lips. Another wall of silence reigned over them after that.

On the Grand Master's mind, she was having an internal conflict on what to say to the boy beside him. _'S-Should I say it to him? B-But… he doesn't remember me. Maybe I should give it a try? Oh gosh darn it! I'm the leader of the red knights for El sake. I'm supposed to be braver than this.'_

With the night making its way into the enormous atmosphere, stars began to sprout and luminously up in the darkened sky. Elesis determined to take this as an opportunity to tell the white haired boy something about her.

"A-Add… I-I want to tell you about something important…"

She turned to face Add and stepped closer to him. The boy noticed this and faced her as well. Her face was lowered down to conceal the redness surrounding it, thus further hiding it with brushes of her crimson hair slightly falling down her face.

"What is it Elesis?" He asked casually, with both hands in his pocket.

She didn't know what was taking over her, all she wants to do right now was yell at him for trapping her in a state like this. But she can't…

Shuffling her hands and feet while swaying her body back and forth, she tried to open her mouth to say the words she wanted to say, but it spoke none. Add spotted the uneasiness of the red haired girl in front of her, eyeing her in confusion.

"T-The thing is A-Add... I…" She said in almost a whispering tone, but luckily Add heard it well enough.

"You what…?"

…

She took one last breath before yelling the words−

"I LIKE YOU!"

…

**_*BOOM!*_**

'_Huh…_' Still not looking at him with her head faced down, she heard a loud explosion coming from the sky. She opened her eyes to see that Add was staring at the sky, where different colors and shapes burst out in the form of fireworks.

Both of them stood in awe as the fireworks continued to blast in the night sky, making silhouettes of lights in their faces. Add then peered at her to raise a question.

"What were you saying a while ago Elesis?" Add asked in a calm manner. On her side though, she was shocked that he didn't hear her. _'Maybe he didn't hear it because of the explosion?'_

She made a small smile before shaking her head in response and continuing to face the shimmering night.

"Never mind… l-let's just enjoy this moment, shall we?" Quite taken aback at the sudden change of mood of Elesis, he shrugged it off with his trademark grin and continued to stare once more upward.

That night was most likely the best for the red haired knight, as the scene was almost perfect for her… except for the part where Add didn't heard her confession.

* * *

_**Add: Well… the reason why I'm the only one talking is because the author is too f*cking busy with the upcoming exams that he told me. So I'll be taking over for quite a while. Kekek… Oh and he apologizes for the late chapter. A late one and a crappy one too, kekek. Well leave anything around if you liked the story so far. Till then, I'll be seeing you in the game. Kekekek!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Altera Village…**_

* * *

Altera Village, considered also being the hideout of Ponggos, which are bipedal mole race that live within the floating island. Strange as it seems, it was floating due to the technology or rather a hidden base that was below the island, making it possible to be suspended up in the air. But the majority inhabiting the land mass was the extremely advance technology race called Nasods. Different types were scattered all over the land, armed with different mechanisms and weapons in which they do not take strangers likely to pass by or even step foot on their habitat. This caused fear in the Ponggos, and so to prevent their race from extinction they made a hideout below the plains to avert being killed by the robots up there. Adventurers tend to wander off here and rest a bit from their journey before continuing forward, but only a few ventured at the place because of the danger that lies ahead. And speaking of an adventurer, a certain esper was currently walking down the loamy path of the village.

'_This place hasn't changed a bit… it still full of dirt, kek.'_

Taking a stroll at the place, Add took glimpses of the rock formations carved onto the brown wall that supports the giant cave. Altera was still in good shape at least, Ponggos were seen here and there. Some were positioned at the semi technology style shops, granting some unique items and stuffs to people… or rather their own kind who come by and purchase them.

But none of that was of Add's concern, as he was more focused on finding the chief of the village. The reason why the white haired boy took his time to leave Velder for a while and set course to Altera was because of his broken armor. He was still wearing his good 'ol get up as always since he wasn't comfortable to any other clothes besides his armor and his current clothes. He would've gladly fixed it, but the requirements to repair the suit was lacking in Velder. Being the frustrated guy that he is when it comes to failure, he managed to think of another way to fix it by seeking Adel in Altera. With the help of the Cobo Express (which was quite impressive in his opinion) he had gotten through the hidden village with ease.

'_Damn it, where's that old hag? I'm sure he's just here somewhere…'_

Retracting back to his goal, he stopped in his pace and decided to look everywhere in the surroundings to see if the 100 years old chief was in sight. Unfortunately, all he could was the stores, the path, the grounded wall and few of the Ponggos working. He heaved a sigh and ran a hand on his face. He tried to hinder his impatience, but he was just not used to waiting and all as it was time consuming. And so, the hooded boy strolled a bit further in hopes of finding Adel. He took the rough paths and struggled at some higher grounds as it was naturally made by the cave itself, much to his dismay.

'_I'm going to have to clean this off later… tsk.'_

After passing stairs and such and reaching of what looks like a small warehouse with a wide opening as an entrance, Add did the usual with his casual look and his hands on pocket while checking to see if Adel was in here. The place was similar to the other ones as it was filled with pieces of metal attached to the wall to create some sort of décor. He didn't care though.

"H-hello? Anyone in here?" He shouted recklessly, causing echoes to rise at the seemingly empty house. The noise died down after a few minutes, there was no response as silence came by. Add groaned wearily as he came to a fruitless search… perhaps.

As he was quite the tall guy and not the size of the creature or being he was looking for, he didn't notice that someone down just below him was staring right at him.

"Yes. What do you need _pong_?"

Suddenly, Add heard a voice of what seems to come from an old man's voice. He tried to seek out the source, but all he could see was the small blue warehouse and the cave wall as the background. This caused him to question himself. Another tone then spoke up.

"Down here. I'm too short for your eyesight _pong._" Looking down as he was told to, a grin then form in his lips as he saw his main target. The white haired boy crouched down to Adel's height. Not taking his hood off, he snickered a little bit about how he didn't take note that Ponggos will ever be small. Adel looked at him with an eyebrow raised, quite confuse at the action of the stranger in front of him.

"Old man, I want something from you…"

With just the smile that was revealed under the hood and nothing more of the esper, Adel watched in caution before proceeding forward to the figure.

"W-what is it that you need _pong_?" He asked subtly. Somehow he was intimidated by Add because of the appearance he was taking in. His smile intensified as he heard Adel.

"Kek, you don't remember me… do you?" He sniggered before taking off the white hood on his head. The old creature managed to hold his breath off as he saw the features of the white haired boy kneeling in front of him. Upon hearing the question, his mind thought about it for a minute or two before realizing who it was. Adel cleared his throat with the help of his hand.

"You… you're the one who stole the special mineral last year, if I'm not mistaking _pong_."

It was Adds turned to raise an eyebrow as he was quite amazed at how accurate the hundred year old Ponggo's mind possess. He was aware of their races at how many similarities they have with the humans. He was suppose to take research upon them, but once he saw that they hold something useful he discard it right away and stole the mineral they have, making his time and space configuration partly successful.

"Still remember me I see… even with that age of yours. Kekek." He laughed flippantly while still in his current position. If it's one thing Add love to do, its messing peoples mind around until they blow up or rage in anger. Being the serious type Adel is (especially in Adds case), he didn't take the statement lightly.

"What are you doing here _pong_? More importantly, where is the mineral that you stole _pong_?" Adel asked in a stern tone, this didn't changed Add however as he continue to look at the creature in a humorous way with that smirk on his face.

"Kek, no need to be so serious. I already used your so called _important research_. I'm here to take some more if you don't mind." He ran a hand on top of Adel's head and rubbed it playfully, making the said creature to sweat drop.

"Unfortunately, the one you stole was the last one _pong_. As much as I like to help you, there is nothing I can do about that _pong_." Hearing what Adel said made Add change emotion in a quick second. He lowered his head while thinking of a way to solve this problem.

'_Tsk… what do I do now? I can't refill my DP if there's no more of that Ponggos mineral. *Sigh* let's forget about that because my Armor needs repair first.'_

He sighed before looking back at the small creature that was in front of him. Since his main reason was to find ways on how to repair his creations, he pulled out his hand to get something from his pocket and reached it out forward at Adel. He looked at the bizarre thing that was on the palm of Add's hand. It was just a black small core with the shape of a diamond, and the edges were purple.

"How about this, if you help me fix my Nasod Armor I won't trouble you anymore with your serum… or whatever you call it in your race."

Adel stared at him for a second before staring at the device that was currently facing him. With his small furry white hand, he took the machine off Add's reach and examined the thing carefully. Curiously enough, he tried to touch the core by pressing it. He was bewildered at the moment as the core started to slight glow in a violet shade. Add just closed his eyes during the said happening.

When the light died down, Adel soon came to a conclusion that the once little core became a heavy material that was not turned into an black and purple Armor, in which he was caught off balance and thus tripping down with the Armor in his hands. Add then rose up and crossed his arms across his chest.

"So… do you know how to fix it? Because if not, then I'm wasting my time here." He said that in an ignorant way. Adel then quickly got up, and inspected the gadget once more. After further study, he closed his eyes and nodded his head along with his hands rubbing the beard of his chin. Somehow, he wasn't paying attention to the boy as all he was thinking was the problem of Adds invention. He then looked up at him with his black serious pupils.

"Hmm… you have a quite a problem here _pong_. It seems that the mainframe and your other wires are fried _pong_. You seemed to have overheated the system. This will be very hard _pong_." Talking as if he was genius (well he is, literally), Adel cleared Add's question before he could ask. Add just sighed in frustration. He very much well remembered what happened to his Armor.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_**Earlier this morning…**_

Cool breezes passed through the sunrise, with Add still in his muddled bed. It appears that he was somehow drunk due to the intoxication of chocolates from yesterday. Things were still the same as he and Elesis were still sharing the same bed. But today, Elesis seemed to wake up early in the morning while Add was still in the verge of sleeping heavily until another day comes by. He was in his complete black purple suit with his Armor on even though it was still malfunctioning but he decided to put it on as it was still somehow okay.

The bright rays of the sunlight beamed through the window, resulting in Add twitching his eyes as he arose from slumber. He then groggily sat up from the bed with one of his hands rested on the back of his neck. He opened his right eye to examine his surroundings, only to find that he was left in here without Elesis at his side.

'_Hmm… wonder where Elesis is. More importantly, my head hurts.'_

Groaning a bit, he slowly stood out of bed and stretched his joints to start the morning. Apparently he took more chocolates than he can take after his moment with Elesis. The red haired knight didn't know this though, as he hid his addictive side from anyone seeing it… although it was apparent that he was a choco fanatic.

To put his aching head at rest, the first thing that came in his mind was to wash it all off by heading to the shower room. He was just going to wash his face first of course, to sober the esper up… somehow.

As he continued to head through the door, ignoring the sound of what was coming from inside due to his jadedly mind and closed eyes, Add twisted the doorknob slowly, not realizing that someone was within the small boundary of the outlying door. As he opened the door, he entered the bathroom and bluntly shut the entrance behind him… which made the other person from inside turned to look at the door.

The white haired boy finally opened his eyes just to see that a girl covered with nothing but a yellow towel around her body was looking at him. You could just already know what's the facial expression of Elesis was holding.

They stood there for a few seconds of silence, before Elesis began to open her mouth in fright. In order to prevent such disturbance Add, thinking quickly, disappeared in milliseconds and teleported right in front of Elesis with his hand covering her mouth. The Grand Master's crimson eyes widened in shock at the action of the esper… well who wouldn't?

"L-Look, I didn't mean barging in. I mean I didn't barge in… shit, why am I even doing this? I just want to say I didn't know you were here. Forgive me." Trying to somehow convince Elesis and to avoid certain disaster, Add manage to form words out of his mind and hoped it would induce the red haired knight. Elesis, still in shock, just slowly shook her head in response. Thankfully (?), Add sighed in relief and took his hand off of Elesis' lower face.

"What brings you here anyway? I-I thought you were still sleeping…" Elesis asked in a serious yet shy tone. She was, after all, wearing just a towel to cover herself up. Add then looked at her.

"Kek, what's it look like? I'm here to take a shower of course." Chuckling a bit at Elesis, Add decided once again to state the obvious and not give a damn to what would Elesis feel. This just lit some fire inside Elesis as she lowered her head, giving a shadow hiding in her eyes. The aura around her swirled in a dark and red manner, giving the red haired knight a different kind of character.

Add tilted his head upon seeing the now unusual Elesis standing in front of him. The said girl shared a sinister smile on her face, and raised her right arm up to the shoulder level. A bright light of yellow and red started to glow around her hand, making Add more confuse. But at the time the light died down, the esper was too late to realized what was about to happen.

"… About that Add, you see…" Still not looking at the said boy, her Sword of Victory was now present in her gripping hand. Add twitched at the sight of the humongous sword, he already knew what was coming for him.

"Uh… Elesis? You're not going to do something with that now, aren't you?" Although he was asking calmly, his insides were shaking from fear. He could mess with Elesis, but not an Elesis with her claymore. The red haired knight didn't react and instead she placed her sword downward and grasped it with her two hands. She then slowly proceeded forward to the trembling Add.

"Still stating the obvious I see, to answer your question earlier… I WAS HERE FIRST YOU IDIOT!" She swung her sword straight down which created a massive crescent flame at the white haired boy, who could do nothing but hoped he'd still see daylight after this. Upon getting hit, he was sent flying with the door on his back. He landed to where he was once sleeping, with small debris all around Add that also decorated the finely done bed. The said boy just lay down, still taken aback from what Elesis did.

His eyes were never making any movements, nor closing it. It was as if time stood for a moment.

'_That was terrible… Dynamos, can you PLEASE remind me next time not to mess with her ever… again.'_

His creations were still intact after the strike apparently, but his Armor? …

_System check:_

_Nasod Dynamos had taken no damage._

_Nasod Armor: 90% of the system was badly broken. Beginning system output for repair… unable to fix due to sever internal system damage._

The light purple hologram came across Add's face, which made the esper revert back to his own self. He sat up in his position and took a good looked at the memo.

'_What? Unable to be fix… t-that's impossible!'_

Scanning once more and this time removing his Armor, Add checked the parts and systems that were badly damage or 'burned' to be exact. What he found made him look in disbelief. His dynamos were indeed right. Almost all of the system was broken, including part of his time travel mechanism. He just wanted to break someone's face right now, but he can't as all he could do was sighed in frustration.

'_I'm back to one again… well, partially. Damn it.'_

* * *

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

And that leads us back to Altera, where he was currently dealing with the furry creature in front.

"Surely you didn't burn this down now did you _pong_?" Adel still held the Armor in place which he was continuously scanning. Hearing this, Add's brow furrowed down whilst scratching his right cheek with one finger. Clearly, he didn't like where this is going.

"About that… let's just focus on getting my Armor fixed and not some other things, ok old man?"

"The subject must be sensitive_ pong_. Very well, the damage is heavy but there is a way to recover your Armor _pong_."

Add perked up upon hearing the good news. He crouched down to where he would meet eye contact with the creature.

"Really?! Tell me how." Trying his best to stifle his excitement and not let the chief startle. But apparently he already did.

"Alright but this going to be a tough one, you need to collect 60 drops from Nasods in Altera. Either be it the small ones, medium robots or the large Nasods, it's up to you _pong_." Ever in his serious mode, Adel saw that Add was no longer happy about the so called 'good news.'

"Fine." He stood and sighed. _This is going to be a long road for me then._ He turned his back on Adel and began walking out of this place, but he stopped when Adel said something.

"Oh and another thing, you might find the mineral you stole from us years ago somewhere in Altera _pong_. But be careful, it's dangerous out there _pong_."

Add glanced at the side. His face was hidden in shadow once more, revealing only his conniving smile before disappearing into thin air.

"Kek, I'm already dangerous."

That left Adel in confusion, but nonetheless he readied himself for work as he began to inspect again the machine that was in front of him.

* * *

_**Outside of Altera Village**_

* * *

The distant plains of Altera was broadly covered by the thick amount of soil, luscious greeneries and the presence of the wide hills that were scattered mostly at the background of the floating island. However, the place that was once inhabited and overrun by the high technology robots oddly vanished. Looking closely, pieces of scrap metals and destroyed machines were lying at the ground. The perpetrator of the act, well… you can already guess who it was.

He just finished tearing down a white cyclop-crab like Nasod with by just stepping on it, but with the help of his temporal-spatial distortion, it wasn't any hustle for the esper.

"The hell? I cleaned the whole area only to find few drops from them? Tsk, pathetic."

Finding with just a few traces of drops from the _wide_ area, Add let out an exasperating sigh. He didn't come out here to get all his hands dirty. In fact, he didn't even want to come out here in the first place if it wasn't for his Armor, and seeing how the current rate of Nasod drops here wasn't helping to where he was right now. A rush of pain suddenly kicked in at the tracers mind, flinching in the process.

'_I got to find drops before this day expires. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold this back.'_

Clutching his head to relieve the ache, Add continued to scope the remaining area (which is five times wider to where he was standing) and hopefully get more drops. Wasting no time at all, the Diabolic Esper concentrated well enough for him to depart from his current position and teleported to where more Nasods are waiting.

Upon arriving, he stood beneath a place of what seems like machinery- or foundry to be precise. The place was somehow built to 'build more Nasods.' _How ironic…_ The foundry was filled with huge pressers and several conveyer belts that were hanged over a few locations.

'_Alright, where are those worthless pieces of technology.'_ He searched and scanned the area, taking a few turns and there. Since his Nasod Dynamos are a part of him and can sense what his mind tell, his creations twitched a bit, making Add snicker lightly.

'_Kek, except you Dynamos… I made you, of course.'_

Somehow the Dynamos responded with a glow and returned to its natural state. Going back to his quest, Add finally saw what he was looking for. But a question rose from his mind. _What happened to them?_

Some of the robots were still the same, but the others bear an appearance of what seems like a hybrid of robot and a plant called alterasia. Add was both petrified and amazed at the sight but he quickly shook it off and started his work.

He teleported at the center of the several corrupted robots, all seemed to notice the arrival of the unknown enemy.

"Now then, let's get this over with… _Moonlight Rhapsody!_" The space around Add shattered, thus sending shock waves throughout the entire area. The nearby enemies were completely startled at the esper, but nevertheless they started to attack the aggressor. Add just stood still in his place, a purple wave radiating around him. A smirk then escaped at the espers lips.

With the flick of his finger, the once aggressive mobs stopped motionlessly on their feet. And with just a few seconds later, the mechanical beings instantly collapsed to the floor, much to the doer's revelation.

'_Great, this will surely abridge my work here.'_

The rest of the mobs who weren't caught at the ruination didn't hesitate one bit and pressed forward to slay the intruder. Add with his current power, pushed forward with a frequency hit to what looks like a corrupt Nasod scorpion before lifting it up and blasting them away, instantly out of the list for him. Although it took about five hits to finish the robot and like the rest of them, it didn't took much from Add as it was paying off somehow. But as time passed by, he was growing weary as the robots seemed to never back down nor diminish. He was yet again surrounded by the hybrid robots, only this time it wasn't that many compared from earlier.

'_This is getting troublesome, I only need a few more drops then I'm finished.'_

Syncing himself with his dynamos, his eyes changed into a purple void while intensifying him with electric currents. Soon, another space crack formed around the esper, and this time it sent out six spatiotemporal sphere-like bodies around him. He didn't hesitated one bit about sending them throughout the battlefield. He shot one, and the left side was cleared. He shot another, and the enemies in front of him instantly fell to their demise. Add wasn't even breaking a sweat… well at least this time he wasn't.

After releasing all the raging violet orbs in his surroundings, Add finished the remaining with just his dynamos and the rest of his electric currents left stored in his creations, which is infinite in Adds case. He decided to tidy himself up after that fight, although it wasn't evident that it was a fight when it comes to the esper.

'_Still plenty of time left. Venturing this place seems to waste some of it.'_

He trailed off deeper into the machinery of a dungeon, not giving care to what he was stepping on as it was nothing but scrapheap of metals and screws covering the floor. There were no longer conveyer belts and pressers, the place seems like a washed up basement filled with leaking pipes and huge fragments that used to be the ceiling. He didn't like where this is going. He gave glances in every direction, apparently finding something that would pique his interest. However, his attention drove deeper upon hearing echoes of what seems like metals clanging, and also something sparkled in his direction. Not wasting any time at all, he rushed his way to clearing, only to find himself shock and confuse at the sight he was looking.

The place was still the same with the pipes and such, but somehow the space became more gigantic than before. Water seems to flow in every direction, and the place was by foot covered in water. Light escaped at the few opened and razed ceilings, making water and light illuminate and glisten the area. The center was occupied by a huge core-like capsule that was filled by an unknown substance. It was the material that Add was searching no doubt. But the said object wasn't the reason why his eyes widened.

Two persons or rather Nasods are currently gliding between the air, stopping in a motion before colliding to each other and thus repeating the cycle again.

"…Eve?" Add stared in awe at the two, forming only a word with his mouth agape. The former didn't seem to notice the esper below as they continue to fight each other. The pink colored floated down and summoned another pink-like robot of what appears to be Oberon, only in a different color. The other Nasod flew down, wings in her back while glowing a berserk red aura with a Core similar to Eve on her back. The pink Nasod spoke up.

"I will ask you again Proto. Admit defeat before you get harmed." Speaking in a royal way, Apple stood there gallantly with Charon just beside her. Proto didn't seem to budge.

"Negative my princess. I must seek out the remaining humans and end the war between the Nasods. If you will stand in the way, then I have no choice." She was like Eve in a way, with her usual poker face and serious tone. She readied her dark blue cannon and pointed it to where Apple was standing. She can no longer do anything but sigh before pointing straight at Q-Proto, ordering Charon to go for the kill.

"Hmm?" However, the modified Oberon only looked at her master, his weapons dematerialized and his arms down. Apple was puzzled by the sudden action and gave the pink robot a glance, giving a _what's wrong_ look at him. Charon then shifted his gaze to where Add was currently standing, making Apple glare to where her servant was looking, causing the said esper to turn back to reality.

"A… human?" Hearing what Apple said made Q-Proto lower her weapon and decided to fix her angle to where the source of attention was. And alas, Add was that 'source.' She aimed her weapon once more, but this time to the nervous esper.

"State your business human, before I turn you to ashes." Somehow it didn't scare Add, although he was bloody shaking. Sighing, he face palm himself.

'_I accidentally found the substance, but I didn't know that I would bump into a very high technology Nasod like these two.'_

However, the only answer Proto got was a shriek of cackles formed by the esper. She still held her dull expression. The two Eve-like Nasods grew confused at the latter.

'_Still… it would be nice to have a bit of rage exploded, especially when both of them look a lot like her.'_

Putting himself with his maniacal laughter, he didn't notice that the Nemesis-like figure aimed and charged her cannon at him. Within a matter of seconds, it shot a large light blue bullet at Add. Apple was shocked at the action of Proto.

"Proto! Didn't I tell you not to annihilate enemies so quickly?!"

"I am sorry your princess, but I was made and designed to destroy adversaries in milliseconds." Was that even possible? Well if you're Proto, I bet it is. The pink Nasod heaved a sigh at her. She can't really control the destructive robot in its fullest.

Suddenly a blast of purple concentrated energy surged towards Proto, instantly making her evade the blast with the help of her gears. Since the energy was intended for her, Apple was still in her place while the Nemesis floated atop.

The said Nasod kept a view of the battlefield, looking for any traces of the (well, she was a weapon of mass destruction) esper. Although, when she regained her cast, Proto saw what she was looking for. Barely above her, Add teleported just right in front of the Nemesis. Taking her shock (which is unusual) as an opportunity, the diabolic esper held her chin up, golden orbs locking with dark purple ones. Add smirked.

"You certainly look like Eve, but in a way, you're more sadistic than her. Kek."

Hearing the word 'Eve' made Q-Proto 00 regained her back and glided outside of the espers reach. She started to summon metal fragments around her body, swirling in the process. Add gave a fascinated look before disappearing in sight once more. Q-Proto pulled out her atomic blaster and started raining down in all directions. If it's one thing she didn't like about enemies, it's that they're hiding, troubling her in a way that she would just start to shoot randomly for them to come out. She didn't fire at a certain place however.

That certain place happens to be where Add was, who was just above the rampaging Nasod. Forming space cracks around his fist, he lunged forward at Q-Proto that took it head on. The said robot managed to flinch before gliding to dodge the incoming assault of Add. Fisting forward, she shifted her side and carelessly dodged the weak attack. Only, Add has something else up in his sleeves.

Falling for the trap, he smirked once again before his dynamos took in the form of a circle at his back. Gathering energy in just quick calculations, it released a purple particle right in front of Proto who barely had the time to evade the sudden move. The esper expressed amusement as she came crashing down the platform. Even though he was partially hit by the metals surrounding the Nemesis, it didn't bother him enough to mark as damage.

His contentment didn't last though. Upon piles of rubble, Proto stood up and wiped herself from the debris she had gotten. It's as if she hadn't taken one scratch- or perhaps damage at one of Add's strongest moves.

"We're done playing games mortal, it is time to end this." She started to fly up at light speed, swift enough to reach where Add was in just one move. Taken aback by this, the esper didn't react fast enough as he watched in horror as flurries of miniature stingers circulated around her, cutting him in the course. He can take other attacks, but not a full forced like this one. After the stingers disappeared, Add remained in his place, seemingly lifeless at the end. Q-Proto just floated in silence. He slowly lifted his face before he released his last breath.

"Y-you… y-you're tougher than I t-thought." Joining the darkness that delved within him, Add closed his eyes as his body set coursed down motionlessly. Somewhere down the way, a pink figure managed to uphold the body and carried it towards his master, who sighed heavily at her gliding companion.

"I didn't think a human would last to you for quite a while, let alone hit you. I'm quite intrigue." Apple took notice of the white haired boy, who was in the arms of Charon. Q-Proto now stood beside her. The said boys white hair was in disarray while hanging loosely at his face, where scratches and blood cuts could be found and his clothes were now half torn apart. Proto, being the testing program that she is, turned to scan the boy for any hopes (?) of life. Impressively, the boy was still somehow alive, not the she mind of course.

"He's an extraordinary being. He managed to stay alive after being hit countless times. Plus, he had said the Queens name, seems as though he had some connection with Eve at some point." Apple had now taken interest at the boy, especially who has some knowledge about the Queen. She nodded to herself before the group of robots (along with the limping human) trudged forward to the abysm of the area.

…

* * *

_**Add's POV**_

* * *

_Am I… dead yet?_

My black purple eyes started to open. It wasn't clear at first, as the picture looks blurry to me. I opened them a few times before regaining my visions back. The first thing I notice was… the ceiling? Okay… All I could see was the bright transcendent light that was stuck slightly at the upper limit. I turned to my surroundings, only to find myself lying on the cold hard ground. (It wasn't intended, I swear.) It seems as though I was still in the el forsaken place, only it was more intact and the space was smaller than before. To make it simple, I was in a room. I clutched my forehead as I felt another ringing sensation go up. Damn, I really need to deliver this to Adel soon. And also I need that substance that they're keeping here. As the pain subsided in my head, I started to notice that I was wearing electrical cuffs on both of my wrists… but why? And more importantly, I'm not supposed to be alone since I remember the battle from earlier.

"You're awake, it would seem." Ah, and there was the answer to my question. The two… Eve-like Nasods made their way towards where I was currently. The one talking seized a glaring look at me, almost as if it was the only expression she would wear on her face. Kek. Pretty much resembles Eve… anyway she was with the pink robot girl and what looks like Oberon on her side. Nobody told me they have produce Eves in here. The vicious one raised cannon at me.

"Alright human, start talking." Well, for a robot with no emotion she sure was demanding, kekek. This is going to be fun. The other one was quite serene. She's the complete opposite of this robot right here. My trademark smile showed up once more as I stood there silent, making the supplicant aggravated. That's one way of getting to her gears quickly. The pink Nasod sighed.

"Lower your weapons Q-Proto, we're not here to fight. We're here to gather information." She then looked at me with her bright cherry orbs. "I'm very sorry about her, she can be very hard to control sometimes. Especially when she finds humans, Proto was originally made for testing programs. But apparently she had malfunctioned and we were unable to control her, resulting into a rampaging robot that she is right now. Do not fear though, I have suppressed her long enough for her to obey me at some point."

I took a moment of glancing at her before shifting my gaze back at Q-Proto, since she was humble enough to tell her both their names. "Who said I would fear this girl right here? If anything, I would fear her getting extinct if she shoots that mortar at me." Electric started to crackle around me, trying to really intimidate the war freak Nasod. She was about to retort, but the pink one halted her.

"We mean no harm, if you would cooperate with us. I am Apple, the ancient princess of the Nasod. And as you heard, the one of my left is Q-Proto 00. Tell us your name human, and then we can have a lovely talk." A table for three started to materialize in front of me, and another robot showed up beside Apple. Pink as it is, I think it was her original color. Yes, the robot is a 'her.' She looks like a maid, with a somewhat astronaut helmet that was perfectly designed for her. Apple and Q-Proto sat at the chairs ahead. I decided to play along and sat as always.

"Alright, I'm Add. And that's all there is to know about me." Apple nodded before speaking.

"Tell us, why do you know about Eve?"

…

That set me in stone right there. I hope they don't see I'm in a state of shock right now. How do I know her? Should I tell them? Damn, feels like I'm walking in a tight rope without a circus net. Maybe I can turn this around. I put on my smile once more.

"I'll tell you, but it comes with a price. I want that special mineral you uphold here in your domain." Perfect… now all they have to do is agree and I can get out of here. Apple stared at me with suspicion at first, before silently agreeing and turned to look at Proto. The said robot stood up and cast a glaring aura at me again before going out of the room. Now it was just me, Apple and her two supporting robots in her artillery. Ophelia (I think?) gave her a cup in her hand and poured some sort of substance that I don't want to know. Sipping the matter, she casually spoke up.

"Go on then Add, I'm listening."

"*Sigh* Well, where should I start…" I can already tell this is going to take a while. _Sigh._

* * *

_22: 01_

* * *

I'm back at Altera Village. Turns out it was already late that I got there. I didn't give them enough information, as I only told them the basics of why I know Eve. And El, it brings back so many memories. Damn brain. I looked at for the chief who was now snoring on top of my Armor. Great. Just great.

"Oi, Old man. Wake up, you still have to finish my Armor." I stir Adel many times, but heck this guy was a heavy sleeper than me. I'll have to use my dynamos for this. I put two of dynamos in both of his sides. Within a second, I watched as it began glowing and charging up some electricity. Kekek, well this would definitely wake him up. I signaled my dynamos to go for the it, and soon…

_*ZAAAPPP!*_

Adel was now covered with scratches and burned out, and just in time he exhaled a puff of air out of his lungs. I snapped him out of his trance to recognize my presence.

"Oi, did you fix it yet?" Blinking a few times, he stared at me before replying back in a surprised manner.

"Oh _pong_! You're back, yes yes I fixed your Armor _pong_. Turns out it doesn't need those drops _pong_." A sweat drop can be seen in his face while abruptly rubbing the back of his head… _What the hell?!_ I wasted all my time and effort, only to find out that it wasn't necessary anymore?! I could see Adel was now in panic, it's his entire fault for digging his own grave. My vision was getting darker by the minute.

"W-wait _pong_! Although, it needs the substance you once s-stole from before to fully utilize its potential _pong_!" To get rid of this anger problem again, I pressed the bridge of my nose to relax myself in the quickest way as possible. This is really f*cked up. I didn't respond and instead threw the substance at him. I didn't care if he wouldn't catch it or not.

"O-oh, where did you find this-" He didn't dare finished his sentence up as soon as he saw me with my dark purple orbs, staring menacingly at him. Adel then started to do some things I'd rather not explain because something is getting the best of me, and it's not good. A few minutes later he gave me back my Armor. It was still the same though, only the core of what was once my pendant held a brighter color. I turned my back at him and mumbled something about what happened this day. I got beaten up by a red haired knight, my armor was broken, went to Altera to fix it, had to gather some el forsaken things, encountered some ancient robots and finally going back to Altera to get my newly repaired Armor.

I guess I'll go home now. I am beat. _Sigh_.

_Dynamos, gather all the mutation points I have and teleport me to Velder._ My dynamos, along with my Armor gave a transcendent aura, and in a moment I vanished into thin air. This day was just ridiculous. Once I get home I'll hit the hay… but… wait? Am I forgetting something? … Meh, I'm just tired and all. Kek.

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Persons POV**_

* * *

_23:01_

The night was still young at Velder, as the moon was up with its stars as companions through the dark. The usual was still in the castle of Velder, although a lonesome knight can be found lying on the bed.

'_Sigh, where is he? Did he run off because I was being inappropriate at him? I hope he's not angry at me. Maybe I should just say sorry at him.'_ Elesis rolled back and forth between the sheets and pillows, unable to get sleep due to the esper not being around. She was hesitant at first, but she came to a conclusion that she really has deep feelings for the white haired boy.

At the exact same time, the said boy found himself teleporting back at the room to where he was about to sleep. _'The lights are out, she must be sleeping right now.'_ Until he pressed the switch of the lights, illuminating the surroundings.

"Elesis?"

"H-huh?"

The two stared in shock, unable to say anything to break the ear splitting silence. Elesis was wearing her night clothes, or night dress to be exact. It was a transparent white gown that goes down her thigh, while her inner clothes were just her undergarments. To say she was the leader of the red haired knight at this state is a complete 360 degree turn in her appearance. Add, powerless at the sight, remained his inner calm and cleared his throat.

"U-uhm… Elesis, I-I s-should expla- OOF!" What he got was an Elesis suddenly leaping toward him. It was suppose to hurt, but it wasn't as he got a weeping embrace by the woman. Her crimson eyes were about to split up as tears began to form. Add didn't know what to do at this point.

"I thought you left, I'm sorry for ever being so cruel at you Add." It was certain at the espers face that he was taken aback by what Elesis said. He expected something worse like being hit for not explaining why he wasn't here the whole day. His Armor dematerialized, making Elesis grip his shirt tight. Add just hugged her back to help her calm down. He smiled.

"Calm down Elesis, I'm not going to leave this place too soon. Remember the time where we first met? Kek." It was her turn to be surprised as she held her head up to meet with Add's lavender white eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Y-you… remember… me now?"

"Why would I forget you in the first place?"

…

"I t-thought you-" Add stopped her from letting another word come out as he pushed one finger to her lips, making her blush a pinkish texture in her cheeks.

"Enough talk Elesis. And don't worry, I wouldn't leave you even if I leave this place." Hearing this made Elesis burst with happiness both inside and out. If yesterday was a disaster, then she was sure this was a great, if not best comeback for her. The two lay silently at the floor, with Elesis being on top of the former.

"Add…" She spoke in a serene tone.

"Yeah?"

"Could we just stay here for tonight?" Add put on a rare smile he didn't usually wear and gently patted Elesis head.

"Sure, although they might think of something tomorrow if ever someone would barge in here." Elesis just chuckled.

"Don't worry, they'd either fear me or my blade."

"Kek, whatever you say red haired knight."

And Elesis slept on Adds chest, while the boy didn't even bother and be dead to the world as well. In his turn, it was unexpected, but he loved it.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Hamel**_

* * *

At the exact same time, near the port of Hamel, knights were preparing to board the ship back to Velder with crates and weapons in their hands. The defense of Hamel was a success in their part, with a big help of a certain group of course.

"That was quite a fight we had to put on." Said a red haired boy that was clad in iron pauldrons. He looked dawn tired like the rest of his teammates who were walking like a group of zombies.

"Well you can say that again. I really wish we could stay here and rest for tonight and just sail tomorrow." A purple haired magician spoke who was lazily walking towards the ship, her staff acting like a weight supporter. The remainder of the Elgang was about to aboard it as well.

"Why are we doing this again?" A spiky raven haired asked to the leader.

"Even if I don't want to, I have to report to sister about the current status of Hamel and our won. I don't want her getting all worried about me because that'd be the last thing I want her to feel." A knight then shouted to the group.

"Why can't you just tell us you have a sister complex? It's not that hard Elsword." Even in his current state, the raven haired man mocked the red knight. A tick of anger formed at the said knights' head. But instead of retorting, he just huffed a sighed and aboard the ship like the rest of his squad.

"It's a shame I'm tired Raven, I would've kicked your Nasod butt right now."

"Heh, how about we settle this tomorrow then?"

"You're on. HA!"

"You two just stop your nonsense and let's head to the cabin already." Walking beside the raven haired man was an elven with a bodacious figure. Bearing a very revealing green and lime outfit, her golden locks swayed in to and fro as they reached their resting place.

"Is everyone here?" She asked. With her pointing finger, she counted the Elgang starting from the now tensed knight, Nasod Armed guy, the elemental master whose eyes were now nothing but two horizontal lines. Elsword gave a groan before carrying Aisha bridal style into their respective room.

"We'll go now Rena. I'll see you guys tomorrow." The elf responded with a nod. Going back to what she was doing. She saw the two persons clad in white: one with a very complicated and heavy armor wrapped around him while the other bears a resemblance to an angel-like outfit, with an electric halo-like style on her forehead. "Ok Chung and Eve. You should go to your room now as well since it's really late." The boy just nodded while the girl replied silently before the two walked off. She glanced at the last figure who sweetly smiled at her.

"Oh, don't worry about me Rena-san. I'm okay with me being alone in one room. I've got Eun as my companion anyway." She reacted with a charming smile as well, letting the fox-like girl depart and leave the elf and raven-haired in their quarters.

Reaching her respective room, she quickly pounced her way to her sturdy bed and sat at the side. She reached something from her pocket (does she even have one… I don't know) and took it out from the darkness. Gazing at it with passion and meaning, she held another endearing smile.

_I hope you're still okay… and hopefully somewhere out there._

Upon closer inspection, it was a black eye patch. It seems old, but it was kept as if it was a treasure.

_Staring at it again I see…_

_Oh, Eun. I suppose it's my nightly routine now._

_I have nothing to say about… but let's say we get to sleep? There's barely another day ahead of us._

She took hold of her 'treasure' and stared at it once more before returning it back to her pocket. She nodded at her spirit companion and lied down at the white fluffy sheets.

_Alright Eun… good night~_

_Sleep well Miss Ara…_

* * *

_**A/N: Alright… I know I have a lot of explaining to do right now. But first I want to thank you for supporting this story so far. Whether be it reviewing/viewing/following/favoriting (is this even a word?), I greatly and truly appreciated it. I would tell you all, but I think my notes would become long. So thanks people. ^^**_

_**As for my reason, well I got caught up in so many problems at College. Since it was finals and I don't want to fail I studied really hard to come up for the tests and bullsh*ts I'd have to go through. But don't worry. I'd still continue this story because writing is basically my escape to life… besides playing and watching anime.**_

_**Now, not to be confused about the plot of the story… this is based on Add's Diabolic Esper background aftermath (if you haven't read it yet go check it out of Elwiki). He's trying to face the fact that he can no longer have the future he wanted by changing the past. And so, he'll try to live with it and carry on with his on-going present and original timeline.**_

_**So anyway, the next few chapters will involve the Elgang reaching Velder. Of course, Add will finally meet them, only in a way he would least expect it. It should be just around the corner since school has ended. If you found any problems or mistakes (I know you will), feel free to say it to me. :) As always feedbacks are welcome. ^^ And thanks again for R&amp;R this story so far. B'bye~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, hello. I see you're back. That means you like the story so far. :) Or maybe not… Meh.**

**Supposed to be I'd post this a week ago after chapter 4, but my poor mind didn't let me. It's hard 'cause it's two, plus with this slow internet connection. I forgot earlier, these are the ORIGINAL classes of the Elgang. **

**Elsword – LK**

**Aisha – EM**

**Rena – GA**

**Raven – RF**

**Eve – CBS**

**Chung – TT**

**Ara – Asura**

**So DON'T GET CONFUSED OKAY? Why? You'll see why... Well, R&amp;R if you'd like as feedbacks are much appreciated, especially with this chapter. I suck at portraying the Elgang. :[ Anyway, enjoy this Add-free story. :3**

* * *

The sun gave a brilliant aura at the immense azure deep ocean of Elrios, glimmering in harmony with the waves that shook back and forth. Along the flourishing lines of the sea sailed a battleship set coursed for Velder. It rowed from side to side gently with the sea. It would look like a normal battleship at first, with its large dark cannons positioned at each sides of the ship. But what makes it different among the others is that it bears the symbol of the Velder crest. It may look a simple battleship, but its high tech nonetheless. Few of the red knights stood at the main deck, staring at the never-ending path that they were on. Others were patrolling the place, either looking for something or to kill their boredom. After all, it was early in the morning and they're still stuck on venturing towards home. It was a good thing that there were no monsters or sea creatures to deal with.

Our heroes were about to return to Velder, upon which Elsword _greatly_ insisted. Thus, being a group, the Elgang had no choice but to follow their leader of a knight. It was both good and bad for them. Good because leaving Hamel means leaving bad and unfortunate memories behind, such as Ara and Chung having fits of wrangling to each other; bad because, two of their friends had gotten in a somewhat 50-50 situation after the battle. Hamel unfortunately was decimated by a large group of demons with the works of a demon general, which happens to be Ara's brother, Aren. In the midst of their fight between the demon general, the Elgang were able to come up and outmaneuver Ran, ultimately defeating him after countless hours of clash. Ara was glad yet sad to see her brother like this. As a sister, she sought to have her brother purge the demon inside of him, but the Trooper has other plans in his mind. He intended to kill the latter and end his lamenting agony for corrupting his home village as well as turning his only father Helputt, into a demon. Having opposite views and taking different sides, it ended with Ran escaping while Ara and Chung fall out in their own rage of anger.

But after several days, the two had managed to call it a day and just forget about what happened, although they wouldn't really overlook the memories of what had occurred from yesterdays past. They both have their love ones safe at the end of it all, at least.

Going back to the battleship, the waves and the unstable wood creaking was the only thing that could be heard throughout the decks of where the Elgang was resting. It would seem they're still asleep and-

**_KYAAAHHH!_**

A sudden scream filled the salty air, interrupting the supposed slumber inside the passenger's deck. One could already know that the yelping sound came from a girl. Inside one of the cabins, a red haired knight arose from his now fitful sleep. On the other side of the room, to where the door was, stood a frightful elemental master with both of her arms shaking. Elsword yawned.

"Aisha, what's the matter?" He asked in a husky yet lazy manner. The boy just woke up after all. The said girl, presently flushing, pointed her trembling hands onto the young man sitting at the bed.

"W-what are you d-doing here? And why did we s-sleep in the same b-bed… d-did we… _AAHH!_" Burying her face with both her pale hands, she didn't finish her sentence as she was embarrassed to do so. Elsword just looked at her, his head tilted at what the magician said.

"Calm down Aisha. This cabin has only one bed unfortunately, so we had to share. I didn't want you to sleep at the floor anyway." Something at the magicians head snapped really hard upon hearing him. Her facial expression quickly changed and her once trembling hands twitched in unison with her terrifying grin.

"W-what… did you say…?" Aisha whispered at Elsword gloomily, although the boy heard it well and through. He was definitely confused at the sudden change of aura of the girl in front, but nevertheless he answered her question bluntly.

"I said we had to share the same bed, and it's not like there was any other option really." He scratched the back of his head to somehow relieve his bewilderment. He was shocked at the onslaught he was about to take.

"YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD LET A GIRL SLEEP ON THE FLOOR IF EVER YOU HAD A CHOICE!" Her scream was pierced through the rough wooden walls and tiles of the cabin. Being Elsword, he stood up to her size and retorted back instead of doing manly manners.

"H-hey! You don't need to scream Aisha 'cause I can hear you loud and clear. And besides, why are you so mad all of a sudden? For your magic statistics, I didn't let you sleep on the floor okay?" Emphasizing the word 'magic statistics' with the gesture of his hand, Elsword decided to clear the overdrive thoughts of the purple haired girl due to her somewhat overreaction. The girl came back to her usual self (I think this is normal when it comes to girls… forgive me ladies), somewhat forgetting what she had done. She didn't know what to say as he was indeed right.

"R-right… I'm sorry. But you could've woke me up last night to tell me, you idiot."

The lord knight just smiled at her.

"I couldn't get myself to wake you up. You look so peaceful up close when sleeping." The girl flashed another red face, to which Elsword just grinned at her. It became silent all of a sudden, but then…

**_*BAM!*_**

The two were surprised at the wall on their left side as it now had a beaten hole made from whoever it was on the other side. They regain their composure as they heard a rather familiar voice echoing beyond the wall.

"Could you keep it down with your love quarrel? Jeez, it's too early for you two to argue like this." Peeking at the shattered wall, a raven haired with a shade of ash in its side stretched his blazing dark orange mechanical arm due to what he made. Apparently, the elder of the group was pissed during his undisturbed sleep. They all needed rest after their restless weeks in Hamel. Fidgeting right next to the 26 year old man was an elf lady with very attractive features, especially within the chest part. She stood in a half body position, yawning softly while rubbing her eyes upon awakening. She then looked at Raven.

"Good Morning Raven, what seems to be the problem?" She asked tenderly, almost as if it was her regular voice.

"Eh, nothing Rena. I guess this is just another normal day." The ranger grew quite confused at the moment, only to find the opening that was finely done by her partner. She sighed before both of them stood up and departed their room. As one of them opened the door, they saw their other comrades as well who got up, all credit goes to Aisha of course. The Tactical Trooper and his angelic partner were already at the corridors, waiting for the others to get out of bed. They heard the creak of the door opening to where Aisha and his knight were. She apologized to the group for waking them up, in which they gladly took it except Elsword. They were almost complete and ready to go, however the fox-like lady had gone astray as her door was slightly ajar.

"Hmm… where's Ara?" The Archer asked to the gang. No one apparently responded in particular, as it was just around the morning. Elsword then suggested.

"How about we go up and see if she's out there. And we haven't eaten yet you know." He got a nod with the group as they walked the corridor to reach the upper deck. After becoming a Lord Knight, Elsword grew more serious and open-minded, taking every idea by full means and trust. And evidently, he wasn't the Elbrat who Aisha used to call him, having the magician take a liking into the boy he used to hate and have quarrels with.

On the other hand, Raven and Rena grew more attached to each other after each day of traveling with their friends. It was either that Raven was always there to comfort the woman or they share some connections that the others don't quite understand. To the once missing and finding the El Stone, saving hundreds of civilian lives and defending cities, they had taken a milestone step towards their expedition.

Lastly, at the end of the train was the weird blond haired, super armored, heavy destroyer handler guy walking next to the Nasod Queen who's two white and dark robots, respectively Moby and Remy, whirling around on both sides of Eve. The two had gotten along so well to the point that Chung had unexpectedly regained Eve's emotion control circuit back, much to his contentment.

Arriving at the upper and main deck of the battleship, they were greeted by the breeze of brackish air, massive loads of barrels and few of the red soldiers who were on board with them. They paid little attention to them and went to seek out Ara, who just happens to be on the upper back of the battleship. She shouted when she saw her companions down the vessel.

"GOOD MORNING GUYS! YOU'RE ALL UP EARLY." Ara gave them her casual juvenile smile onto the group. The girl had several locks of white grayish hair that was spread nicely between her dark hairs, giving a somewhat captivating look that pairs with her earlike white ribbon that was tied neatly at the back of her head. The lass grew closer to Eun, her savior and her spiritual companion ever since Aren became Ran. As time lengthens and days grew in such a quick pattern, Ara had somehow altered her appearance into one that could be referred to as a fox.

She spring stepped up high, her black and white tail-like clothes trailing behind her as she passed the white sheets of the sail and ropes and landed just right in front of Elgang, not that it was something new to them.

"You look like you're up early Ara? Something wrong?" Being the most caring and having a mother-like attitude, Rena asked the hoodwink girl as she walked forward to her and placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. Ara quickly shook her head in response.

"Oh, you noticed that. I've kind of gotten used to waking up early. I get really hungry by the minute I wake up so I quickly headed out here and ate breakfast." Speaking with her usual childish voice, she nodded at Rena who seemed to comply as she smiled at the Little Xia. A growl can then be heard at the Lord Knight's stomach, making the gang look towards the doer. Elsword just smiled sheepishly.

"Well, looks like someone's obviously hungry." Aisha said as she sighed at the red haired boy.

"You can say that again, later!" He ran passed the group and hurriedly made his way inside the ships kitchen without even waiting for his party. The Elgang had no choice but to go after Elsword. However, they left Ara for a while, who insisted that they should follow Elsword and eat first to have energy for the whole day.

After a while, Ara stood to one side of the ship where the clear ocean was on view. She rested her chin with both her hands, somewhat giving a support to her position as she stared afar beyond the scenic observation. The picture of the sheer navy sky scrambled with tidbits of white fluffy cloud along with the warm gaze of the sun gave the ocean a peaceful aura to some extent. She sighed, tilting her head to her right, letting her left hand rest atop the board while her right hand remained to support Ara's face.

_Something on your mind Ara?_

She already knew that Eun would come out sooner or later, as she can't hide any thoughts to her. After all, they share the same strength and body.

'_Nothing Eun… Just this ship taking too long to reach the port.'_

_The mind speaks differently, compared to what the heart says..._

She sighed once more, allowing her recent thoughts to take over.

'_I can't really hide a secret to you, eh Eun?'_ She smiled inwardly at her alter form before taking a deep breath. _'It's about… you know.'_ She fidgeted swiftly, trying her best not to get awkward with the opened topic. Eun just smirked at her.

_I understand that we failed to bring your brother back, but why is it that I sense something more than just reverting him back to human?_ At this point Ara was now completely burning with her face red. She didn't know what to say. Sure she loves her brother, but did she ever think of him as something far more than family love? _'Well… uhm…'_ Eun leered once more at her companion, further intensifying the embarrassment of the spear wielder.

'_T-that is true… but…'_

_But?_

… She fixed her composure and crossed her arms down to her chest. Ara then closed her mismatched crimson and honey gold eyes.

'_I-I once had something m-more for my b-brother Aren. B-but that was until I met Add and-'_ She stopped herself right there, catching herself in her own trap… ironic. Eun then raised a ruby eyebrow at her. _Ooh~ is he MORE special to the point that you'd forgotten such feelings to your blood brother? _The little specter cringed upon hearing what the millennium fox had said, reverting back to her crimson face once more.

'_Could we not just talk about it Eun… it's kind of embarrassing.'_ She spoke in a solemn tone, her lips pouting while doing so. Eun had no choice but to stop interrogating what was bugging her partner's mind- or rather heart, but she was sure for one thing, it wasn't Ara's brother but rather someone else.

_Alright Ara, but keep in mind I will wait for your answer until you're ready to discuss about it._ The girl exhaled in relief as she had gotten out of her own trouble. Thankfully, Eun wouldn't bother her for a while… although the shadows of the dark tracer in her memories will. Nevertheless, she gave her bright smile and thanked the spirit fox.

Fixing her position, she turned her attention back to the sea. It gave her a sense of calmness and a feeling of lightness, but the image of a silver haired boy that crept in her mind wouldn't disappear. She sighed heavily as she placed her chin down her resting arm. She just can't get him out of her mind right now.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_It was around 23:30 in the evening, where the midnight sun was present and the sparkling little lights were resting on the dark sheets of the atmosphere. Unusual as it seems, bethma at night bears a cold temperature, but not cold enough to the point where snow would fall upon the deserted land. A trace of light smoke can be seen in the outlying field, where a time tracer was silently sitting in the open, currently biting an apple while staring at the fire. His spiked dynamos were floating around the boy, currently on guard if ever an attacker was on the loose._

_It became normal for him to sleep around late, especially now that he had joined the Elgroup unintentionally. Saving Eve, the little Nasod Queen insisted him on joining the Elgang, which he couldn't resist because of Eve's adorableness. But this time, he stood up late to fix his dismantled eye patch._

_Earlier this morning, they were ambushed by a group of lizard men. All seemed unprepared, so as a result Add and the rest did what they had to do… and that was to engage in combat. However, during the course of battle one of his fellow teammates was caught off guard. He shouldn't care, but he did as he took the attack head on and countered back with a heavy skill, sending the target down to ashes. They were all okay at the end of the battle, but his eye patch wasn't._

_As for now, he closed his left eye to prevent the unstable energy resting inside from exerting too much power. But of course, it won't be a matter of days 'til he fix or replace his eye patch. He sighed as he though deliberately on what to do._

_Not too far to where Add was, the Elgang were each sleeping cozily on their corresponding sleeping bags. Although, a dark haired girl with a mini fox head piece tipped on the side of her head was having trouble catching sleep. Her spirit companion was fast asleep, unfortunately._

_After the unfortunate event that happened earlier, Ara was still in shock as to why of all people who would save her, it was the person whom she would though the least. Add. It still bothers the little specter, because it was just a few days ago that the tracer joined the group even though all of them didn't trust him minus Eve. Maybe they were wrong. Maybe she was wrong. They all thought of him as a stalker, evil and nothing more… maybe it wasn't right to judge a person without knowing who he really is?_

'_Why do I feel… guilty?' Ara shifted to the side, only to find out that one of the sleeping bags was empty. She sat up, getting rid of the sleepiness that she had been trying to catch. Her eyes wandered off at the makeshift fireplace, where a familiar person was presently residing._

_Slowly, she stood up and stepped carefully towards the white haired boy, who had just finished eating the apple. Without a care, he threw the leftover into an unknown direction, not knowing that he had hit someone._

"_Ouchiee…" Ara gently rubbed her hair, the spot where she got hit was apparently high. Even at a whisper, the sound caught the attention of Add._

"_Huh?" Looking at the direction to where the source was, Add gazed in an expressionless manner, while the girl recoiled in surprise as if she was caught or something. Both stared for a few good seconds, before Ara squirmed and apologized._

"_A-ah! S-sorry! I-I'll just g-get back a-and-"_

"_Tch… It's okay." Add just smirked at the actions of the girl. He had to admit, it's quite fun and cute to see Ara getting flustered. Wait, he did not just think about Ara being cute… nope._

"_U-uhm…" The little specter wasn't sure of what she was going to do or say._

"_You want to stand there all night? Kek… fine by me." Sarcasm dripping at Adds last word, making Ara fluster once more._

"_O-oh! R-right, sorry." She sat on the other side, to where she faced Add while nervously faking a laugh._

"_Here. Catch." Grabbing another red apple, Add threw it well enough to reach the little specter's lap, confusing her at the moment. She took a hold of it and gazed at the apple, which made Add confused as well._

"_H-hey… uh, Ara, was it? Don't tell me you don't eat apples?" Giving her a somewhat weird look._

"_N-no! I eat apple o-of course, hehe." Waving her hands frantically, she quickly rubbed off what Add was thinking. The white haired boy just smiled, ensuing another long silence between the two._

…

"_So, what brings out in the open late at night?" Add asked, not that he was curious or anything. He just wasn't to get rid the annoying silence, because it had been his only company for almost a hundred years. Ara took a bit of the apple._

"_Hmm… I guess I couldn't sleep. What about you?" Constantly chewing while saying so. The tracer chuckled a bit before shrugging._

"_Same here…" He stared at the fired, still burning brightly despite its small appearance. Once Ara swallowed her food, she stopped for a moment and observed the boy. The light illuminating in front of Add gave a radiating aura, mesmerizing the girl._

'_He's… actually cute.' A blush slowly creeping in her face as she kept her eye on the boy. Since he wasn't wearing any eye patch, Ara got a full view of the boys face. However, the tracer started to draw his senses back and noticed the discerning crimson and yellow eyes that were looking at him. He raised an eyebrow._

"_Ara?"_

"_S-sorry! I didn't mean t-to stare at y-you." Rapidly covering her mouth with one of her hands, she realized what she had said but was already too late as Add crook a grinning smile._

"_I-it's not what you think! I… w-was just-"_

"_It's not your fault. You could say it's a good thing I don't have my eye patch on." Hearing the word 'eye patch' made Ara sadden a bit. It was her fault that Adds eye patch was torned. If she hadn't been less clumsy in battle, Add would still have his eye patch on._

"… _I'm sorry for getting your eye patch destroyed." Her head faced down and her arms gripped in her lap that wrapped in dark leggings. Add shook his head._

"_No, it's okay." He took his torn accessory out of his pocket. "I could still fix this anyway."_

_Out of curiosity, the little specter asked. "Uhm, why are you hiding your left eye Add?"_

_Add looked at Ara incredulously, eyes apparently in disbelief. Why would she ask about his eye, out of all questions? It had to be that one isn't it._

"_It's not something to be told about." He stated calmly, his arms crossed over the chest. Ara wasn't ready to give up though._

"_Oh c'mon Add. I won't tell anyone, I promise." She gave the tracer a look that no one would even dare resist. But Add, being Add, he didn't budge at the charming look that Ara was possessing. He took his eye patch instead and began fixing it._

"_No."_

"_Aw~ Please?"_

"…_No."_

"_But why?"_

"…"

"_Fine." She gave up, lips pouting while doing so. She scanned her surroundings, filled with nothing but rocks and sand. Turning back to Add, she realized something and hastily went up to her sleeping bag. The time tracer sneaked a glance at her before returning to what he was doing._

"_Add, here!" She ran up quietly in from of him, holding something peculiar. He looked up at the specter._

"_Ta~da!" It was an eye patch, but it wasn't dark like Adds, rather it was in the shade of blue._

_He stared at Ara for a second, before asking her. "Where'd you get this?"_

"_I got this from an accessory shop at bethma. A guy gave me this before we left, although he was quite strange because his reflexes were that of a girl." Thinking about it, Ara's pointing finger tapped her chin._

"_But anyway~ let's give it a try!" She said as she stepped towards Add. But as soon as she made her step, she tripped upon a medium rock, causing her to stumble forward, resulting in Adds fall as well._

_As the small dust settled, one could see that the little specter was on top of the time tracer. The two were apparently blushing, but Ara's crimson face was more of a show, and thanks to the moonlight above it seemed like a romantic scene from a movie._

"_Ara, could you try it n-now?" Ara just nodded in response to the stuttering Add. She placed the eye patch on his left eye, and turned the blue around the middle of his head. She continued to stay on top of the boy as they stared each other's colored orbs._

"_D-does it… fit… Add?"_

"_Y-yeah… it does… t-thanks." Upon which Ara smiled warmly. Add just stared with a small smirk on his face. "Let's sleep already. I had enough craziness for one day." Add said, making Ara stand up and helped the boy stand up as well. He dusted his clothes off._

"_I know this is sudden but… can we be friends from now on?" Ara asked, quite frankly she was brave enough to ask Add. Another grin formed in his face before slowly walking off to his bag. He then tossed something out of the cold night air. Landing right in her palm, Ara was taken aback at what the silver haired boy had given her._

"_Hey, you better sleep now. You don't want to get all sluggish waking up tomorrow." Add said, before turning around to the side and getting a goodnight rest. Ara smiled faintly before turning to her sleeping bag as well._

* * *

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

'_Add… where are you?'_

"Hey Ara!" Hearing footsteps and a shout, she turned around to meet her group. She waved at them and smiled.

"Did you all enjoy the meal they made?" She asked, only to receive a groaning sound from Elsword, who was apparently full. The specter chuckled.

"Well I'm glad someone enjoyed it as much as I do."

As they sailed further, one of the red knight informed the Elgang that they are about to reach the port within five minutes. The gang headed to the very tip of the ship and finally saw the majestic land of Velder.

* * *

_**Harmony Road**_

* * *

Traveling at harmony road, Elesis and part of her knights were walking towards port lurensia. Supposed to be they should've been there earlier, only Elesis prevented that from happening as she woke up late than the rest of her knights. She didn't notice the clock until she popped her eyes and hurriedly stormed down the things she would do every morning. Of course, she would need to leave Add, but only for a while. But none of that was of her concern. The leader needed to get there fast, and the path they were taking weren't helping them. All sorts of emotions were running through her head, she was about to see her brother and the gang again… but what will she tell them about Add's sudden appearance? Elesis would need to hide it for a while before they would arrive at the main village and tell them all about it there.

Settling her goals aside, she and her men continued to walk the flat road through the port. However…

_*RUMBLE*_

It would seem like an earthquake was taking place, but the earth wasn't cracking nor moving.

_*RUMBLE*_

The same thing happened again, catching the grand master and her knights off balance. She placed her hand on her head as she started to get dizzy by the minute. It wasn't soon before long as the rest felt it too.

'_What is this? Argh!'_ Her vision started to get blurry, but she wouldn't give up just yet. She needed to know who's causing this and why. Carrying her giant blade like a supporting stick, she blinked a few times to see that the place was suddenly changing. The sky was turning orange, the roads and the surrounding place was all in a heap of destruction. Elesis couldn't believe what was happening. As she tried to walk, she tripped back to the ground, where her soldiers were all lying coldly as well.

'_This is bad… I have to… get to… Elsword.'_ Her vision became foggy once more, feeling a ringing sensation in her head. She didn't want to back down, but her mind somehow told her to lie down and sleep. Unable to fight her own will, the last thing she saw was the burning background of Velder and the demolished streets within it.

* * *

_**Port of Lurensia**_

* * *

Finally reaching their destination and putting the ship to a stop, the Elgang started to head straight down to the port where wood and bricks unite together alike. As soon as each of them exited the ship, the red knights were ordered to stay and look after the battleship until the Leader of the red knight arrives. The group just shrugged it off and bid them farewell as they took a stroll at the port back to the village. However, something was bothering Elsword.

"Sis is running late. That's unusual." He blurted out to the gang.

"She had some other errands to do perhaps?" The reckless fist suggested. Elsword shook his head in response. "No, I've send sis a letter two days ago." True on the contrary, the lord knight did send a letter to her sister, informing the big news to her and their arrival. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he cares about her Elesis more than anything himself. She suddenly received a pat on the shoulder by a grand archer.

"Don't worry Els. I'm sure your sister will come here. After all, she's the leader of the red knights, right?" Rena reassured the worried knight with her radiating smile. Elsword sighed out his anxiousness and made a small smile back at the elf.

"Hey guys, do you sense that?" The asura asked, keeping a keen eye on the surrounding. Aisha glanced at her before turning her attention to the atmosphere. "I think something's wrong…" She stated. The others became aware of the environment as it dropped down to a different level. The scene took fold like what had happen to Elesis; only in their case they weren't unconscious so far.

"Guys, look there."

The trooper suddenly spoke up and pointed to the sky. A large mass of dark orange cloud slowly swallowed light in its path. The whole group just stared in horror and readied themselves as the skylight turned to asunder. The gang was confused as nothing seems to come close to danger or demons, but as time ticked they felt light-headed.

"What… is this?" **_*THUD*_**

Keeping his self awake by blinking a few times, Elsword managed to get a glimpse of his teammates slowly succumbing to the unknown darkness, before plummeting to the ground lifeless like the rest of them.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Velder…**_

* * *

Somewhere in the hidden part of Velder, the remaining group of demons were scattered inside a secluded but decent palace. Sitting impatiently at her throne, Chloe's mind was filled with boredom as she thought about their failure months ago prior to the arrival of the Elgang. It was already a nuisance that they were being held back by the red knights, but having them plus the minor group really took a toll on her, forcing her, the other demons and her elf sentinels to retreat. Apparently, Chloe was the only one left as a general in Velder. Her other commanders of the rallying demons were decimated along with their various mobs.

Resting her chin with her fist, she tapped the arms of the royal chair restlessly. She had nothing to do but wait for a report on what the current status of her _other_ commander was doing. Yes, unfortunately she wasn't alone in the ranks.

"Kekeke. You look like you're worried general Chloe."

Casting a dark glitter shadow towards the half corrupted archer, Chloe looked at the side to reveal an unusual glitter alchemist that was lens with microscopic like glasses attached to both its eyes. She answered with a groan as she saw the glitter alchemist, Joaquin.

'_Oh great, the pervert is here.'_ Ill-fated as it seems, Chloe had no choice but to stick around with a crazy alchemist whose experiments were either a failure or just plain stupidity. Having lost her bow after her untimely defeat to the Elgang, all that's left with Chloe is a few demons, dark elves and Joaquin. And since Joaquin is a somewhat self-proclaimed genius, she might as well give the alchemist a chance, even though she knows it'll fail in the end.

"So, how's your _genius_ plan working so far?" She asked boringly. The glitter held his tricky smile while holding a concoction with an unknown substance.

"Oh yes. My overly genius and diabolic plan has worked. Kekeke!" Chloe looked at him, not really amused at what Joaquin had done.

"So? Was it successful? She asked nonchalantly. The alchemist gave a wide grin. "Why don't you take a look my dear general?" His hand waving towards the balcony. She sighed and stood up, taking the suggestion as both of them walked outside to the elevated platform.

"Hmm? I don't see your plan working anywhere."

"Ah, I almost forgot," Once Chloe turned to face Joaquin, he forcefully shove the potion into the ranger's mouth. "Drink it up. Keke." She was stunned at the sudden action of the alchemist, consuming the liquid with ease, much to Joaquin's delight.

**_*FLOP!*_**

"Are you trying to poison me?! *cough*" The alchemist was smacked hard by the gagging dark elf, trying to catch her breath in the process. Joaquin then stood up remarkably, almost as if he hadn't taken any injury or anything.

After recovering herself, Chloe regain her composure and stared at the balcony's view. Her light purple eyes stared in disbelief as she blinked back and forth at the scenery.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"How did you do this?" Chloe asked, still lost in the moment.

"I did it with the help of my ingeniousness of course." He said with confidence rising in his tone. The city was overrun by demons she hadn't seen before. Other demons resemble the former ones, only they were tinted with red.

"But why did you have to choke with that vicious liquid?!"

"Demons wouldn't see this, because I intended it for the humans residing in here." His nerdy grin appearing once more. "And also, to get rid of the wretched knights and those Elgang or whatever… in the form they will least expect."

The elf gave him a look that was both confound and confused, her eyes asking _'What is it then?'_ but the alchemist just turn around and shrugged.

"Please excuse me for now. The show is about to start… and also another thing. You might experience some side effects after this." Before he vanished unknowingly to the general. Fuming deep inside with anger, Chloe just sighed and took a last look at the backdrop, before heading back to her respective chair.

'_Pfft… I still think this wouldn't end well.'_

* * *

_**Meanwhile… **_**[****Elsword's POV]**

* * *

**_*blink*_**

Vision…

**_*blink*_**

I see blur. Darn, I feel like I got hit by truck. I slowly got up to my feet while grasping my head to clear my sight. Taking a good look around me, I could theorize that I'm still in the same spot where I and my friends knocked out from something unexplainable. But the surroundings this time were different. Parts of the road were demolished and some houses were at the air, flying with its dismantled parts. The atmosphere is really strange, just like before we got unconscious… wait a minute. Where are Aisha and rest?

Turning to the side, I eventually found them lying on the ground like I was from earlier. But they look strange. Did they all wear something different today? Anyways, I walked up to the elemental master who seemed to have a different style today… or is it tonight? I don't know. I kneeled down and gently pushed her, waking her up.

"Ngghh… E-elsword? Is that you? She rubbed her eyes and looked at me. That was soon replaced has she widened her eyes in shock. "Yeah Aisha, it's me. What's wrong?" I asked her as I help her stand up, only to find out that she was wearing something similar to her usual clothes with all the purple and white shade. But the fashion of it was that she became… how should I say, _undeniably attractive_ because her dark leggings were gone and her chest had grown quite bi- uh… let's not go there anymore. I felt a rush of blood flow up to my face. Aisha looked at me in confusion, but why?

"Els, is that really you?" I can hear nervousness in her tone. I was about to say something, but when I swung my sword, it wasn't the sword that I used to hold. The sword bears a small crest of a yellow glowing sword in the middle, while the main blade was shrouded with the features of red, white and black. In conclusion, this isn't my sword… so where is my real weapon? Grabbing something on my right hand, it was another steel of mass destruction. But it wasn't anywhere near what I used to hold. What's going on here?! Checking myself, my iron pauldrons were gone. What I have was some black sleeveless shirt, my belt were chained with different spike like accessories with colors of their like and full armored plating down my leg part.

"Yeah, it certainly is me." I replied at the best that I can, hopefully convincing the lady in front of me. "Although, you look like someone else too…" Her mouth was partly open, and when she decided to look at herself she released a full shriek that would wake almost everyone who's near. Typical Aisha if you asked me. She waved her heart shaped staff frantically.

"W-why do I have this kind of wand? And more importantly," She pressed firmly on her chest part, further emphasizing the measurement. "Why d-did my b-b-breasts grew in size?!"

…

"_Sigh_. No need to panic now. You're just someone different, that's all." Yeah. Just like you, Aisha… and the rest of the group. What?! They all looked different. What is going on? I mentally slapped myself to redeem my lost serenity, but darn something's telling me to just burst out. I saw Rena and Raven stand up. The elf somehow looked like a lieutenant with her revealing yet striking outfit. Raven on the other hand (get it? No… okay), was clad in a mixture of black and red rebellious attire. His hair grew longer than mine, and his Nasod Arm looks like it can take the overheating system without a problem. If one could look closely, his aura tells that he's somewhat of a war veteran… or that's what I my eyes tell me.

"Rena, you look… different." They both looked at each other, shock written in their faces. Heck, guess I'm not the only one. Oh great, my personality is changing as well… tsk.

"Same goes for you Raven. You look like you could use a haircut or two." As soon as Rena said that, her partner held a lock of his own raven hair to see if the justification of the elf ranger was valid. True enough, he staggered a bit as he saw that Rena was not joking.

"What in the Lady of El is happening?" He asked, but received no answer as there was no one who could have a reason for this sudden occurrence. He turned to face me and the now calm Aisha. "Is that you Elsword and Aisha?" I simply nodded while Aisha angled her head downwards. Maybe she was embarrassed? I don't know. Rena suddenly walked up to face her.

"Uhm… Aisha." Hearing her name, she raised her head to have eye contact with the ranger. Rena looks hesitant though, I wonder why. "Are these… _*poke*_ real?" Seeing what she did made me literally turned to stone. I could see that Aisha immediately covered her exposed upper body part, to which the ranger smiled foolishly. What happened next was what you would consider Rated T that I can't even explain it right.

"Guys, could you just please stop for a sec and figure this all out?" Alright, still calm and cool, that's how a knight should be right? At least Chung, Eve and Ara are up, but they're still on their same forms… strange. I was still holding my red blade on my left, while my main blade was resting above my shoulder. Ara then made the same expression like the four of us were earlier.

"Uh… you look… different guys." It was all what the asura could tell as she saw me and the remaining trio who bears the complete opposite of the ones she know. Chung and Eve stood up as well, they're normal like Ara unfortunately. The first thing we did was group up and figured out what exactly is going on. We made a few conclusions so far, and all I can say is that…

"We're trap in a different dimension, although this is still Velder. Me, Aisha, Rena and Raven drastically changed by the minute we woke up. However, you three aren't strangely affected."

"So… what do we do now?" Aisha asked.

"For now, I suggest we find a way out of this dimension. Maybe after that, you can get back to normal." Eve suggested. She has a point, and that was the only thing we can do for now. Everyone seemed to agree as well, so we started to walk away from out starting point. From the looks of it, it seems we're in burning Hope Bridge. Turning to a left, we could stumble upon a large steel gate. We had to destroy it since there was nobody to open that darn thing.

We entered the area, and to our surprise, there were a couple of glitter demons residing in here. And I thought we took care of them, I guess not. They don't look tough, because they were still the same demons that invaded Velder before. I was about to step and cut my way through them, but Eve halted me, telling me that she would handle this.

She stepped forward to where the demons were, attracting their attention.

"_Giga Stream!"_ She shouted and raised her hand and pointed towards the demon… _okaayy_. There should be a big light of laser incinerating the demons and turning them into ashes right about now. But what the heck?! Even though Eve is a Nasod, she can't place why her skills aren't working. She looked at her hands in disbelief. She tried once more. The Seraph exhaled and closed her eyes, her right hand slowly glowing. Looks like she's about to use another skill. As she opened her eyes, she strikes her hand towards the anticipating demons.

"_Kugel Blitz!"_

…

A puff of air came out, causing the demon mobs to fall down anime style and drowned them in laughter. Well, at least _something_ came out. I saw Chung step closer to his partner. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Here. Let me try." He said, letting the seraph back off and put on his positive look. He took his mobile shelling stance on. _"Dread Chase!"_

…

His eyes became white cartoon drawn ones, with all the shock and dumbness in it. He stood up and checked his destroyer. It was our turn to fall down anime style. Since I don't know what skills I'm possessing, I wonder if the basic skills would work. I jumped out of the gangs reach and rushed forward to the demons. I rolled mid-air then slammed the ground in front of me, creating three pillars of flame directed to the once breathing demons. Well that was quick.

"How come you can use skill, Els?" Aisha asked as they walked toward me.

"Oh, since Eve and Chung were using mid and high skills, I thought maybe the basic skills would work. Maybe yours can be used too." I gave them an unfamiliar smirk which I find strange too. Deciding to venture further, we headed out to the next area. It was still the same from before, but someone was standing in the way.

The figure looks a lot like a glitter alchemist, but in an upgraded version. And its staff was a little bit shorter than the usual demons. Maybe it's a stick to support its ageing body? I don't know… but anyway, noticing us, he crackled a mad laugh at us.

"Ohoho~ so nice to see you all finally awake. Welcome to the mad science show!" He greeted in a peculiar way. A demon is still a demon, so we held guard if ever the alchemist would pull off a trick. "Now, now~ don't be like that. I still have yet to give you your welcome present." Reaching his back and pulling off a flask filled with a blue substance. The alchemist then threw it in our direction, forcing us to step out of the way, splitting us apart as we dodged the medium vial. The fluid dispersed at the brick ground. I looked back at the assailant, but the minute I turned the monster disappeared. Whoever that was, he must be the reason why we're trap in here.

"Come on guys, let's continue forward and find the exit." They nodded, and we began to lurk deeper into the unknown. The next stage was full of the demons we encountered earlier, except this time they were much stronger and were holding a destructive red aura. This is going to take a while. I started to brush them off by attacking the bloody glitter spearmen that was charging towards us. Ara seemed to follow as well as she pounced her way to some defender that was giving support to the bloody snipers.

"_Exorcism Stance 3: Shadoweave!"_ I watched the asura throw her spear in a rapid succession, with shadow spirits rotating around it. The demon shield wielders staggered and loss their guarding point, allowing Aisha to teleport between them and cast her magic. _"Gust Screw!"_ She surrounded herself with a large pillar of molten lava, burning the mobs in the process. Guess it's my turn now.

"_Assault Slash!"_ I charged the spearmen face to face with my two blades. It sounds crazy, but it is. They got pulled in my attack, but it isn't over yet. _"Fatal Fury!"_ Hitting them hard with both swords five consecutive times, they fall down in their defeat. Well, the vicinity is clear so we hastily moved on the other area. Unfortunately, there were more demons in here than we thought. Raven looked to one of the collapsed building in the background.

"Hey, isn't that the crazy alchemist we met earlier?" He pointed towards the debris of the structure. Fairly enough, it was the demon. To our surprise however, he grew tens time the size of his original form. The giant monster seems to just stand there, so we rushed forward and do what we had to do. Same mob as always, but this time there were dark cannons.

"_Gigantic Impact!"_ Chung leaped and made a heavy freefall diagonally towards the demons. Upon impact, dirt and dust came by as the shockwave can felt even to where we are. We decided to switch targets as I now took care of the glitter defenders while the rest of my team claimed the other demons. Rena and Aisha stood in place, gathering mana for their skills while Raven guarded their positions. Eve placed herself in at the back of the demon archers, who apparently weren't aware of the Nasod Queen's existence. She took a weapon out of her back and casted a black hole in front, sucking the nearby monsters into Eve's reach. Letting the anti-matter explode, the monsters flew into the blazing air.

Rena, now completing her contemplation, kicked herself up to the air and fired a rail stinger at the airborne demons. Amazingly though, it pierce through the first sniper up to the last one, instantly ending their lives. Things we're going smoothly on our hands, as I took care of the defenders with ease. I looked up to the giant alchemist, who was now moving and doing some sort of magic. Surely enough, I was right as my eyes widened. Five dimensional holes appeared in different directions, one was above Aisha who was now done with her meditation.

"Aisha, look out!" I hurriedly went up to her.

"Huh?" She stared at me with confusion in her eyes, only to see a portal hole above her. I feared the worst as massive parts of the collapsed buildings was tossed outside the pit. In shocked, all she could was stand there. Darn it. I jumped to her reach, arriving not too late to save her. We dashed down the rigged platform with a few scratches on our part.

"T-thanks Els…" She said as she lying down on the ground, heavily breathing. I stared at her for a moment, looking at her deep purple pupils. "D-don't worry." Half panting, I stood up and helped her carry herself. "We still have to finish alright? I got your back now." She nodded with perseverance. I smirked at her before we went back to the battlefield. I hope sis isn't caught up in this turmoil.

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

* * *

The red haired knight slowly lifted herself up with the help of her sword. She felt like she hadn't gotten sleep for so many years. She turned to her back to see if her knights were doing okay, finding out that they weren't there anymore. She held a stern shock in her face, although it wasn't visible. She felt herself strange. She lifted her blade and to her surprise, it grew thinner and more brandished than before. It held three honey gold orbs near the quite huge grip that she was holding. _'This is… weird. And why do I feel so tired yet okay?'_ She questioned herself as she inspected more about the happenings that was going on. Taking a look, she noticed that she was wearing a black tight legging that goes half way through her thighs, a dark side belt to her left that somehow kept her suit in position, a dark cape like clothing that was attached to the back of her curvy waist and a red suit black straps at the left side. Her left eye twitched a bit as she finds the outfit not only attractive, but also very revealing, exposing her normal sized breasts that was supported by a transparent bra with small straps attached to her back. For the first time, (I've never seen a CrA have this facial expression before) she widened her eyes at the bloody sight she was witnessing.

'_What… what is this? This isn't me!'_ She stared at her hand that was holding a red torn cloth. However, that was just the beginning of her problem as she heard the ground rumble. She turned around and to her horror, it was a mob of Uno Hounds and a Crazy Puppet along with its puppet stones. Elesis readied herself at the incoming assault, firmly holding her bloody claymore. _'Out of all timings… sigh.'_

One of the hounds sprinted forward, the ground grumbling a little due to its inconsiderable weight. His fist landed straight to where the red haired knight was. She dodged and slashed the aggressor a few times, incapacitating the monster. The other monsters rushed as well.

"_Drastic Charge!"_ She stampeded to the front lines, but to no avail her skill failed, resulting in a crash against the demon. She was tossed aside as she got the pounding from the mini Uno's, sliding a few meters away. _'Why didn't my skill work? I'll try again.'_ She picked herself up and flung the little rubbles around her. _"War Prelude!"_ … and again, nothing happened.

'_What the hell is happening?!'_ As she was busy thinking what was going on, the Crazy Puppet hurled a fireball towards her. She only realized that it was aimed for her as she began to feel the heat. Taking immediate action, she barely ducked to the side as she got a few burns and scratches from her exposed parts. The avenger stabbed her slim claymore to the ground while holding onto it, grasping for air as she panted deeply. Her torture was just beginning though, as they charge forward at Elesis. Even if she tries to attack and hold them off, her body and mind was in a state of drift, making the crimsonette quite woozy. She struggled to get up, but miserably failed to do so. _'No… I-I can't end like this.'_ Closing her eyes, she accepted her fate as she stayed in her place, waiting for them to strike down… However,

"_Stardust Shower!"_

The background instantly turned to dark lavender, as a dimensional gate opened above the group of demons. Within a few seconds, they were completely splattered by countless gravity spheres that were crashing down that portal.

"Kek, you could've told me that you were going out to party Elesis." Opening her yellow eyes, the said girl turned to the right side to see an esper currently cracking time and space with his bare hands. Her eyes widened in delight.

"A-Add!" Hearing his name, the boy glanced at the girl with the trademark grin on his face.

"Miss me already?"

* * *

**A/N: And there you go! I hope I didn't suck too bad at my writings and portraying the Elgang. -.- It was really hard since I'm still new to Elsword, and the two months of not getting to play isn't helping. If you find any mistakes, I'll fix it someday. HAHA. And I'm sorry if the quality of the fight scenes suck too. : Oh, and if you like the story don't be afraid to follow/favorite this one. :3**

**And also, I know its a bit late but thanks for the following who put this on their follow/favorite list: Dragonbron356, The Deserter Angel, KyzarClyde, BlackithLeo and . You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Answering reviews: (Again, I should've done this a long time ago.)**

**Venus Pixel: Thanks! Well I love your harem story too m8 :D Hope you like this chapter~**

**BlackithLeo: Well, I was thinking about it since Asura is scary in-game. (If you know what I mean.)**

**Western-Otaku: Cause Add being totally insane is mainstream =w= I actually read that before :) He just the cold bastard that he is, only giving a damn to himself. Did you also stumble upon the other comic? Lu's reaction was priceless. XD**

**The Deserter Angel: Now I don't know about love, but it certainly has to do with it. Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Since Avengers 2 will come out next week here, I might not be able to post the other story because I'll be gone half a month, meaning I can't continue the chapter that I'm already writing. :\ Again, thanks for reading and loving the story so far! _Paalam!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N]: Hey! Anyone missed me? … None?**

**Okay, I-I'll go now. Enjoy! (Thanks to: Veriphyd, Hidouni, Abide, Albertrojas, HikariNoTenshi-San, PCeshire,WolfVaHeron and others that I can't remember for giving this story a favorite/follow. You guys rock to the core!)  
**

**R&amp;R**

* * *

**Add's POV**

* * *

"_Sigh, where should I start…" I laid my back at the sturdy chair that I was sitting on with my right arm resting casually beside it. I then turned to look at the reinforced ceiling. Well, this is hard. How did I know Eve? All I know are a few things about her. I'm not much into my past as of now as it's all blurry to me thanks to that wannabe of a time and space creator Glave. Tch, I bet I'm better than that bastard. But maybe there's more than that that I can't remember? Moving on, I didn't realize that Apple's astronaut maid placed a cup at the table in front of me and poured a… uh, I don't know what this is._

"_Does Queen Eve bug you to the point that it's a hard topic to talk about?" Putting down her cup of something to rest at the board, she seemed to read my facial expression as she spoke. I looked back at her for a moment before gently holding the cup and taking an inspection of what the substance was inside… huh._

"_Don't worry its tea… nothing to worry about." She beamed a soft smile at me, which was all in all weird yet quite amazing for a Nasod to do so. I'm still fascinated by these high technological robots, but not to the point where I would be so obsess about it. Nevertheless, I took a sip at the tea. I smirked at the pink princess._

"_Kek. Thanks, I would tell you much about Eve right now… but all I can say is I was her stalker back in the old days." I told her coolly. In turn, she stared blankly at me with her luscious cherry eyes. Most people would be shock or disgusted whenever they hear stalker, but of course Apple isn't a human. She crossed her arms over her chest along with her pale legs as she dig herself deeper in her chair, comfortable at the starting conversation we're having._

"_Stalker you say? Of all people or creature, you chose our Queen to stalk… why?"_

_I took a deep breath before answering her question with the trademark smile on my face. "I was born and raised with experimenting Nasods as my hobby. I'm not originated from this world, but anyways things started to get a bit shaky as something terrible happened. Then one day, out of sheer luck I woke up to find that was I no longer in my place and to my shock Nasods here barely existed." I paused momentarily to clear my throat with the help of the bitter water they gave me. What? I like to say it that way._

"_So as I was saying… I decided to venture further to this forsaken world to search if there is still a trace of Nasod, no matter how far or low it is. What I found, was the least of my expectations…" I don't know why, but my smile grew wider. "I thought it was a legend, but I discovered the lair of the Nasod King. Sadly, he wasn't functioning anymore due to the forgotten time and the continuous revolving of the world. I gathered what's left to help me build a Nasod and hopefully examine them. But-" I stopped when Q Proto_00 entered with the chemical that I was looking for, which was on the grip of her hand. Stone gazing as always, she sat beside Apple with caution, ever on guard against me. Apple handed me a signal to keep going._

"_But then I recovered a lost data, one that's beyond any ordinary Nasod code. The extraction wasn't just from the Nasod King, but part of it had the information about the almighty Queen of Nasods. Eve. She was past my ordinary belief, to think I found her by chance. Kek." Taking another breath of air before speaking again. They seem to get intact to what I'm saying so far._

"_At that time, I was damn obsessed with her. She was basically perfect, far too perfect for a Nasod. So I stalked her for I don't know how many years, observing her every movement and such…" I stopped there and relaxed myself, resting on the chair whilst crossing my arms on the process. Apple seemed thirsty for more though._

"_Then what happened?" Proto asked edgily. I just shrugged my shoulders._

"_That's all I know as my past is still blurry thanks to someone I wouldn't want to mention."_

_Apple calmly complied. But being the destructive that she is (yeah, I guess robots have genders in this case), Proto callously slammed the table in front, smashing it into two. She then materialized her plasma gun and aimed the massive weaponry at me. I didn't budge however, still holding my position. She wasn't convinced I guess._

"_Quit deceiving us human and tell us what you really know about Queen Eve." I sighed exasperatedly. This robot needs to loosen some few screws around her head._

"_All I know is, she was once more than a Nasod Queen to me." With gentleness in my tone, somehow it was quite surprising to me. "… well, she was." Ending my sentence, the Nasod Princess nodded lightly, indicating that she understood. "Alright, put down your weapon Proto. He seems to be telling the truth." Her eyes closed while ordering so. And Proto did, the plasma gun was gone in her clutch in a split second. She just gave an 'hmph' sound before throwing the special compound in my direction and catching it in the process, much to my delight._

_I hid it inside my pocket, stretched my arms and yawned. "So, are we done here?"_

"_Yes, you may go. But do tell us if you ever recover your memories again, visit us… we could use some company in this loneliness." She leaned forward and boringly gazed at the cup on the table, whirling at the mouth with her finger. Her voice sounded like she wasn't joking, but kidding. I raised an eyebrow and grinned._

"_Kek, so the princess wants to flirt now?" She didn't respond, but rather I saw a small smile on Apple's face. Strange… never mind. At least I can teleport for a good few miles now with the help of this substance. I stood up and went for the exit. "Don't worry. I'll eventually be back here someday since I need that chemical of yours. And besides…" I walked towards Proto, who was gazing an irritating look at me. I leaned to meet her honey cold eyes with mine and held her chin up._

"_I could use some entertainment too. You and I could spar sometimes my dear Nemesis." She wasn't complaining though, nor was she nudging. "Tch…" was all she replied. Perfect, now all I need to do is just…_

**_*FLOP!*_**

… _Well, that was kind of expected. I pecked her nose lightly and in turn I got a slap. It wasn't that hard, but damn it hurts. Hope I don't get a mark because of that. I looked at Apple who was abruptly shocked at Proto, not because she slapped me but because she was sporting a light blush on her cheeks. Tch, bet she liked that. Kekek._

"_Oh, Proto… your reaction is that of a human. Could it be that what Add did somehow tapped your emotional circuit? That's quite impossible for a drone like you. I'll have to check you for maintenance later." The princess said, somewhat teasing her. She was amazed at what she's seeing right now. The said robot just looked away from me, was she embarrassed? What the hell. "Nnngghh… N-negative. There is just some malfunction at my data core y-your highness." But the way she said and acted, it would seem she really is flustered as she was rubbing her right arm with her left hand shyly. She's almost like Eve now, well I guess I did something good today by accident. I better get out here, it's getting late. As always, wearing my trademark grin, I bid them farewell and resumed to what I was doing…_

* * *

_09:23_

* * *

Uh… is it morning already? I slowly lifted my eyes, blinking them a few times to somehow remove my sleepiness away. _Yawn_... I looked at the clock sitting on top of the desk beside the bed, only to find that it was already too late to call it morning. So, I sat up, stretched my arms and wiped the remaining lethargy on my eyes. Surprisingly, all this time I slept on our bed… last night we were sleeping on the floor, next thing I knew I woke up here in this cozy platform. More importantly, where is Elesis?

Taking a closer look at the side desk, the red knight left a letter. Hmm…

'_Good Morning Add! I have an errand to pick up, so that's why I had to wake up early. I didn't want to stir you because you look so peaceful sleeping… and also cute. / But enough of that. I won't tell you my task, because it's a surprise! See you later! -Elesis_

I bet she was the one who carried me here… kek. She's an early bird after all; doesn't want to lose her sense of pride when it comes to her job. Another lazy day for me then, but somehow it feels awfully strange. Better get up and start the day, so I got up and hit the showers.

…

_Sigh_. That felt good. Cold water is too great for the cold heart, kek. Anyways, wearing my same suit as always (I never get tired of it), I headed downstairs. The atmosphere is still strange, did something happen when I was fast asleep? I got my answer as soon as I was on the ground floor. There's nobody here, and the image is bloody red… literally. Damn, did I wake up from a different dimension or something? I decided to go out and see if all this sh*t is real.

Okayy… The brick streets were floating, houses were in disarray, the sky was dark red and from what I see, Velder is infested with red glitter demons. What the hell is wrong with the world now?! Did Glaive do all this? … That bastard would trick me, but not like this. I examine the surroundings with my dynamos discrepancy system.

_ERROR: SIGNAL INTERFERENCE; SYSTEM BLOCKED_

"Huh? Hm… dynamos, could you do a quick scan of the humidity and pressure of the atmosphere? Something isn't right here."

… _Operation Complete. Atmosphere seems to be made up from high intensity magic, blocking all forms of strong magic. Magic was also made to block the whole place from the real world, creating a massive rift into time and space._

_Conclusion: Hallucinations may be experience throughout the whole zone._

"Kek. Time and space you say? Am I in trance as well?"

_Creator's current status – all vitals are ok. Brain is unaffected. Body is 100% functional._

"Great. If I'm not affected, then I can use my power throughout here. Locate the main area where the strongest magic is being held at." And with a blink of an eye, the purple hologram flashed in front of my eyes, directing me where the exact location is. Perfect, just east from up here… but how am I suppose to go there when this streets lead nowhere?! _Sigh_… no point. I'll have to ask the demons lurking around here… tch.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

* * *

The whole area where the esper was currently setting foot was invaded by only a small band of glitter demons and dark elf sentinels, patrolling the area if ever there was an invader to the vicinity. Journeying across the hysterical street that was once a peaceful road to a field of lesser beings, Add finally stumbled upon the said group, finding every piece of scrap or any sign of life form to meddle with. Well, they found one alright… and it's not their lucky day to find this esper.

"Hey. You there," Asking casually to the group, who glared to where the voice came from. "Could I ask where your almighty general is at?" Smirking a bit, he faced the demons as if they were nothing but regular monsters. The monsters however, didn't respond and instead positioned themselves to attack the unknown figure. The tracer sighed for the nth time of the day, quite frustrated by the happenings presently going on.

As the red demon spearmen charged forward at the latter, he made one last note to his dynamos. _'Dynamos turn the beat up a little will you?'_ And with that, he started to have his Nasod technologies electrify and surge around him, giving the esper twice the force he already has. Grinning like a madman that he is with his sinister void eyes, he launched himself head on to the foe. He would always love straight up fights rather than waiting for someone to make the first move. Clashing with one of the fellow demon, he slammed one purple transparent energy sphere straight into the face of the unlucky spearman he had grappled, pushing it a few meters away from him. The other demons that were by passed by the esper, turned once more and aimed directly at Add. He on the other hand, stood in his spot and casually looked behind his background overran by the spearmen. Dark elf sentinels at the side line began to take aim and fired their arrows at the intruder as well.

The grin was gone in his appearance, and his left eye that was partially covered in shadow was expelling purple energy. _'What's the current output on the Overlimit?'_ His thoughts contemplated on his gear at the moment. _'Nasod Armor Mode – Overlimit Output: 400% and ongoing'_

'_Excellent…'_ A small smirk found its way on the tracer's lips. He let the demons rush towards him in an inch and let the elves strike down their arrows at him, while all along his dynamos was getting ready, calculating spatial coordinates to initiate at Add's will.

"_Void Field!"_ Whispering his command, the field surrounding the white haired boy immediately glow purple as the space started to develop and arise, restraining any movements inside the wide gravitational field that was being casted by the esper. The demons that stampeded ahead halted unintentionally by the sudden outburst, thus slowly being tortured as the space itself continued to rise. In addition, the distortion of space dissipated the arrows shot by the sentinels at the side due to the high intensity the distortion was making. Shocked at the unexpected turn of the tables, the cunning archers quickly moved away, spreading out of their previous point and find a safe spot as Add continues his gradual onslaught. To their revelation however, they felt themselves being elevated by a certain esper.

"Going somewhere?" Glancing at the running sentinels, Add, with the help of his time and space control, lifted the ranged monsters into the air before ruthlessly pulling them into the chaotic arena. One by one, the red demon spearmen began to dissipate like boiling water turning to air in the form of evaporation. Of course, it wouldn't take long for the elves as well as they cry in pain, each second passing felt like an hour of excruciating pleasure in the form of torture. Add just stared at one of the dark elves.

"I'll ask again, where's your general who's responsible for this?" Staring with that black sclera, covering his purple threatening orbs. The elf, wincing in pain, had no choice but to give in to his orders and tell where their hideout is being kept at.

"Thanks, it wasn't that hard now was it?"

"Please, s-s-spare u-us." The elf pleaded, only for Add to maximize the damage output. "I forgot… sparing isn't my thing." Diabolic as always, he let the remaining monsters suffer in torment as he watched them catch their last breath, before fading away like the rest of the demons he once fought. The monsters were gone, but his field of destruction was still ongoing.

"Well, that was boring." The esper said to no one, apparently talking to himself while stretching his arms and yawning tediously. Maybe this was one of the side effects of The Overlimit mode, or perhaps because he was in his sanctuary that he likes to call 'time and space.' Either way, he wasn't having fun no less.

"So… _sigh_, were to dynamos?" He asked drearily.

'_The location is not specific, but it is where what the elfin archer informed us.'_ He snickered a bit at what his Nasod technology said. "Really dynamos, she **informed** us? I practically tortured her and you call that giving information? You're getting some of my sarcasm now dynamos." Add continue to snicker, giving off a gentle laugh to his creation. He purposely did invent them so that he can have some company, but he never knew his gadget would cope with him for so long that it was having some of his traits.

'_Pardon for my mistake, but should I designate you there by teleporting you or by going for the long route?'_

"Nah, I'll take the easy way if you can. Oh and before you go, is there no other method to put this void field to a stop?" He asked, not that it's bugging him or anything. The boy just simply wants to crash the unauthorized place in an unexpected anarchy.

'_Working on it creator, but it would take a minute or less to exchange the output of the spatial distortion calculations and the exterior production.'_ The esper didn't mind as he trusted his diamond shaped contraption. But there was one thing that's fairly annoying him. "Uh dynamos, could you cut the _creator_ thing and just call me sir?" He almost couldn't count how many years the ebony haired boy and his design were together, and yet still his dynamos call him in a formal way rather than his own cup of coffee. All the said Nasod gear could do was jolt a bit in reply, much to the tracer's delight.

"What are we waiting for then? The world isn't going to end by itself you know." Was the entire boy said before being sent to the unknown, petering out of the area he once stood at.

…

"So, this is where it's being held?" Standing at the entrance of the towering hazy stronghold, the esper managed to cast an astonished glance at the whole palace that's partially covered in darkness. It wasn't that big but it's enough to fit a whole army of demons in all four corners.

'_According to the calculations and from the demons we encountered, this is the place where the head of the demons is currently at. However, there is a possibility of a no show by 10%.'_

"Tch, I've already gambled with chances far too many to count. We might as well barge in." Still in his dark purple form, he prepared himself for the upcoming slaughter- or rather leisure in his part, as he cracked his knuckles, releasing several space cracks.

Meanwhile, murmurs were everywhere inside the fortress, flying to each and every living being, breaking every silence there is within. Well, one is about to join though…

**_*CRASH!*_**

The sound of wooden door smashing right through the front disturbed the chatting demons, doubling the clamor with the help of a polite knock by none other than the expressionless boy. He walked in with smoke and debris following by. The demons were certainly alarmed by his sudden presence, but nevertheless they started to withdraw with a threatening stance. "Oh, did I bother your party? I'm sorry…" With an impassive tone, he called out six temporal spatial bodies at his disposal, surrounding the esper and giving a more deadly aura. "… but I don't give a damn." With a flick of a finger, he released the pink spheres across every demon in the vicinity.

At the heart of the hidden dark castle that's occupied with hundreds of hundreds of demons and elves, an elf general was sitting lazily at her throne, feet crossed while her head tilted to the side supported by her right hand. She stared in a bored expression. Chloe had been sitting in her throne, doing nothing for two hours now. And right now the look on her face is clearly stating that the high elf doesn't want her current state.

'_Sigh, I don't know what Joaquin did to me but I sure am feeling tired.'_ Yawning as she stared boringly at the wooden door that was a few feet away to where she was sitting. After being forcefully intoxicated with the potion that the high alchemist gave him, she started to feel a bit drowsy. Maybe after Joaquin finishes his job, he'll be getting another smack from his general.

'_Huh?'_ Raising an eyebrow, she heard loud trembles and explosions coming from below the floor. Chloe wasn't sure if there was a sudden earthquake or another ramblings down at the quarters as intruders bursting in were very slight in her case since the castle was secluded to an unknown area.

"Milady! Our base as been infiltrated by an unknown being!" Barging without knocking, a panting elf sentinel rushed in to her commander. "Infiltrated? But this place is barely visible to break in." She stood up and walked towards the elf, quite confused at what she said. Upon closer look, the small elf seems to be in fright as she was shuddering in fear along with the huge sweat drops she was making.

"B-but your highness, I-I swear i-its true! And the assailant i-is headed t-towards t-this w-w-way!" Chloe wasn't afraid though, but she was anxious no less. Another tremor occurred, silencing the duo as it got more vigorous at this point.

"WAAHHH!"

Both looked outside where the uproar was caused and immediately went down to the lower floor. Chloe stared in disbelief.

Demons and sentinels were scattered all over the place, some dangling at the cracks walls and some were lying lifelessly on the tiled ground. Still, a vast majority of demons were still intact and currently fighting the unknown attacker. She could see that it was a dark figure with white hair like hers, and some weird devices floating around him. Well, she would guess it was a boy since she had seen some resemblance to the ones she encountered on Hope Bridge.

"Tch, you call yourselves demons and elves? You're nothing but flies and mosquitoes, pathetic and weak." She heard the person speak in a mocking yet casual voice. It somehow taunted the dark elf as she sprung up high and landed in front of the boy and directly swung her back knife at him. In turn, the boy, briefly in shock evaded the slash by dashing backwards with his equilateral dynamos boarding his armored back. However, Chloe wasn't done as she quickly replaced her knife with her improvised bow and aimed at Add who completely fazed at how fast she was.

But the straight arrow was completely vaporized as soon as it got near the esper. To her surprise, she saw that he was surrounded with overflowing purple electricity with his dynamos linked to him. She aimed her strike once more. "Huh, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Add quirked his trademark smile at the ranger. "So you must be the general. I'm not someone you're supposed to know, but I've come here to clear this weird magic that's been tearing the whole Velder up."

Chloe dropped her guard down, seeing as there was no potential threat as of now. But her army that's ganged up behind her was all ready to attack and decimate the likeliness of the esper in front, if they can though. "Hold on," She raised her hand to let the demons and elves behind maintain their position. "If you're talking about the invasion, then yes. I was the one who made that. But the atmosphere wasn't my doing."

That made Add twisted his smile into a frown. "What? So that means…" Face palming himself for wasting his time for the sake of nothing. "So who's the one responsible for all this happening?"

"Why would you want to know?" She raised her bow and became cautious once more. She had the feeling that their talk wouldn't end well. The esper couldn't place well what he was feeling right now, as all he could think was to calm him down and hope that his inner _sanity_ wouldn't take over. "Tch, just give me the damn location!" He stepped angrily forward, somehow causing some of the place to quake. Chloe readied her stance. "What if I don't?" But as soon as she saw Add's black schlera, she knew she had taken the wrong choice. The place started to magnetize, debris and rubbles slowly levitating alike. A wide purple casting circle then form at the field, while Add small and elongated dynamos hovered around him. Chloe then heard the maniacal laugh that the esper was fond of making, sending shivers down her spine as well as the rest of the demons that were there.

"I'm going to ask one more time, who did this?" No response came to the ranger. Instead, she dashed forward at him with acrobatic skills, shortening her distance with the boy at a quick pace. Add, in a fit of rage punched forward with space cracks forming around his fist, distorting time and space along the line. This sent Chloe falling back a few feet away from the skill Add used. Improvising, upon landing safely she once again used her bow and arrow strike multiple times with such accuracy. Add didn't budge though, as all he did was take the shot as if it was nothing.

Chloe smirked, "Direct hit." But the smile was immediately removed as she saw him pull the arrows from his armor- or rather encased body. It was Add's turn to smirk. "Are you done?" Chloe was about to strike another arrow but the gravity was getting higher, intensifying the pressure around them. She devised a last resort by running up to reach the oppressor with the help of the slowly soaring rocks and broken walls as she leaped to every one of them, helping her reach Add in no time. With her back knife in the air to the stab the esper, she pierced up front with all the strength and might she could gather. But ultimately, she failed in doing so as Add just grabbed her wrist, suspending her in the air in front of the tracer. He pulled her and carried her bridal style, confusing the dark elf leader at his action. She tried to budge but Add's grip was just too strong to match her struggle.

"What are you doing?! Put me down this instance!" But the white haired boy simply ignored her biddings and focused on his casting.

"_Gravity… Buster!"_

The levitation died down, making the debris and remains fall down below in an instant. The purple aura was no longer there, and all they could hear was the loud rumbling sound outside. "We're going out of this place." Add said to Chloe, making her brown eyes widen. The esper didn't hear what her ramblings was all about and teleported to a safe distance. The fellow demons and elves were about to follow, but the last thing they saw was a flash of purple light that pressed down on them, ending their life and destroying the giant-sized castle.

Somewhere in a safe secluded burnt forest, an esper carrying a complaining dark elf leader landed at the opened forest. He carelessly tossed her at the rough ground, resulting in her wincing a bit in pain. "Alright, start talking. You and me." His dynamos rearranged themselves to where Add can comfortably sit on it. Chloe was scratching her back.

"Fine… it was Joaquin who did this hallucination trick."

Add raised an eyebrow, quite amused at the sudden change of the elf girl. "Oh and where is he at then?" If he had a cup of coffee, he would be drinking it smoothly right now. Chloe then decided to just sit at the red sandy ground at the moment.

"How should I know? That crazy alchemist works alone. I just gave him a chance to do something today." She explained, quite angry at the tone of her voice. Suddenly, she felt something churn up her stomach. It wasn't good, it wasn't bad either. She started shivering for an unknown reason.

"Huh? What's wrong?" He stood up and stepped towards her. Chloe struggled for words, trying to keep her tone altogether. "N-no! S-stay a-away!" Shooing the boy with a single wave of hand, which made Add stopped on his tracks.

'_What the heck… if this is the side effect Joaquin was talking about then it came out on the wrong timing.'_ She thought as she remembered what the alchemist told her a while ago. Then out of nowhere, her clothes burst out, shredding into the smallest bits. Out of all side effects that Joaquin chose to let Chloe drink, he had to go with this. The boy in front just stared for a few seconds before realizing that the elf girl was stripped out of her clothes.

"P-Pervert! D-don't look!" And immediately he does. He's fond of teasing but he's definitely not into nudity. Covering her chest with her whole arm going down to her private part, Chloe who's trying her best to cover herself, slowly looked up at the boy whose face was slightly glowing with a frown on his face. "D-did y-you see a-anything?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" Hesitating a bit, but somehow it was covered up by his fake anger in his tone.

"S-so… you d-did see it…" She sulked as she put her head down. Her hopes of being a pure were completely destroyed, all thanks to the esper. Of course, even if she is a dark elf leader, Chloe is still an elf girl nonetheless. A cloth was suddenly thrown at her.

"Tch, s-so what? Just get dress already." She examined the clothing, which happens to have a white jacket white cat-ears hood. It was decorated with the symbol of Add at the top of the hood, and the rest was splendidly designed with purple lines across every edge. To make it simple, it was Add's white jacket.

She stared incredulously as it was too big of a suit for her liking, but nevertheless she accepted it as it was her only option. "D-don't look, okay?"

The boy responded with a grunt.

…

"Are you done? I'm going to turn now." He said, but got no reply… meaning she's done in his own kind of sense. What he saw was a coffee texture dark elf with a white jacket that reached down her ankles and far too long in her arms as it greatly covered her arm length, much to her disappointment. And lastly, she was wearing the hood Add was affectionate of. The esper was grinning widely at the sight of the flustered girl that was shifting from side to side. He didn't know if Chloe was either uncomfortable with the jacket or she was just too shy in her outfit.

"Hey, it fits you perfectly."

"S-shut up… I-it doesn't, you insolent jerk." Trying her best not to stutter but failed in doing so. Somehow Add frowned a bit as part of his teasing.

"Jerk? I gave you my most wanted jacket and you call me a jerk?"

"Tch, fine… t-thanks."

"So what happened to you? Suddenly stripping in front of me, don't tell me you're lusting over me now. Kek." The two decided to walk their way out of the small forest, with Chloe restrained from her bow and knife held by the esper at her side. He would've teleported to escape the scorched woods, but his question was still at hold.

"Pft, as if I would strip in front of a person like you. It's all that stupid alchemist's fault." Crossing her arms over to her chest. After walking for a few distances, they had finally reached a clearing that would lead to the streets of Velder. She turned her gaze at Add.

"What are you going to do now?" Add just smirked, he'd have to leave her here and find that 'Joaquin' and end this stupid stunt.

"I could either asked Joaquin to stop this magic, or just simply break the whole time and space distortion that he did… although it would take a bit of my strength as a minor setback." Chloe didn't need to speak as the answer was right there. She merely held a grunt before walking off towards the opposite path. "Just don't kill him. He still needs punishment after what he did to me." It was all what he heard as she left his sight, never having formal valediction with each other.

Well, that's one way of losing your beloved possession. He noted himself to get his jacket later on after this is over. "Alright dynamos, let's get this over with." He opened a time hole, leading somewhere near his goal… hopefully he won't stumble to another obstacle that would waste his time again.

Landing on some part of the burning hope bridge that's apparently part of the hallucination, Add scanned the area to see if any demons would lurk this forsaken place.

'_Sir, I'm detecting multiple heat signatures and movements coming from the north.'_

"No time to waste then…" He skidded up towards the said direction with his dynamos acting like a hover board on his feet, rendering him from ever touching the ground. Upon getting there however, he didn't expect the scene that was taking up fold.

"Is that… Elesis?" He asked to no one particular. He could see that the girl was in a heap of trouble as a band of demons charged towards her, but she wasn't sure if that was the red knight or not as the appearance was different in his view. _'According to the recent calculations, 97% matches Lady Elesis' interior and exterior features.'_

"We better save her or she won't see another day." That being said, the tracer quickly transported his way towards the battered girl and defend her. However, the demons started to charge forward at Elesis which caused Add to think crucially. _'Damn it. Dynamos, time lapse now!'_ Slipping through the wide gap between the two, he cut the boundaries that were amidst them in just short notice. Stopping and sliding his feet besides the defeated Grand Master, who was somehow wearing a different outfit from what Add usually sees every day, he raised his right hand forward at the charging demons. _"Stardust Shower!"_ Immediately the dimensional gate unlocked itself from the hollowed sky, startling the black demons and stopping them in their tracks before being buried by countless of massive dark purple orbs hurling towards them from above. From what Add can see, they look like the large demon he had first encountered from before, only they shrunk in size… much to his dismay.

He took a quick glimpse at the awaiting red haired girl. From the looks of it, she was ready to give up on her life after some unknown reason. Add couldn't place what or why, but he took her fear away in an instant the minute he spoke. "Kek, you could've told me that you were going out for a party Elesis."

Hearing an all too familiar voice, he didn't see that she opened her eyes and turned to look where the voice came from. The esper cracked a grin at the sight of amusement he was having, causing Elesis to widen her eyes in pure joy. "A-Add!"

The said boy turned his dark gaze towards her, his face smudged with his marked grin.

"Miss me already?" He asked. The girl expressed no words and instead spread a warm smile with tears forming in her eyes. She was happy to see his savior once more. All he could hear was a small sniff from Elesis before reverting back to his targets.

"Hold on." He vanished at high velocity, making the red knight turned to the uproar of the Mini Uno's. They were still being bombarded by the gravity spheres made by the dimensional gate of the esper. After a few spheres Add emerged downwards above a giant energy bomb, similar to the other small ones. Upon impact, disaster occurred as Add followed closely behind. The field that was once occupied by the Hounds was now spotless with only Add having his demonic stance in the middle. With only one more left, he glared at the Crazy Puppet with a deadly aura. The said enemy stepped back in fright, but it attacked the tracer with its puppet stones anyway. They stormed to meet and greet the unknown figure who ruined their assault, but discontinued as they saw his altered appearance. _"Reverse…"_ Staring menacingly at them, he eventually opened a portal that passed through the small group and exposed another space hole at the back to where Add exited and launched a pink ball of distorted space towards the group. _"…Circle!"_

The puppet stones were launched like pins being hit hard by a bowling ball, letting them fly a few distance away from their once position. With that being done, he glanced behind the now startling demon puppet, sweat drop rolling down its forehead.

"I like the grin you're wearing…" He said as he turned to face the Crazy Puppet who's casting a similar grin like Add's. "It's always nice to see someone crazy like me these days… makes me remember myself at times." The tracer let his four dynamos rotate around his upper right hand, generating space cracks around the process. "Don't even think about it." The Puppet was supposed to initiate a fireball, but was stopped at the murderous gaze and intense voice Add was giving. After the space cracks were formed, he flicked his finger and out of the blue it released a small pink orb at his disposal. "You can die smiling at least." Before rushing at inhuman speed towards the Puppet with his small miniature _gravity buster_ at hand along with the space cracks around it. It was like punching a balloon with a small needle, as his empowered hand pierced through the air-filled stomach of the giant doll, bursting a purple light as he shoved it even deeper, resulting in an instant death of the Crazy Puppet as it burst into nothingness.

Elesis just watched in a mix of horror and amazement. Seeing Add make short work of the demons sent chills down her spine during his commencement. It was a good sign that she didn't battle him in their second meeting at Velder. She noticed him stared at her after dusting himself after finishing the enemy who almost burned the red knight into a crisp, luckily she didn't. The Avenger slowly walked her way to the field where Add was standing, sparks and a few shattered space shards floating around him.

She stood in front of him, her face down while rubbing her right arm playfully out of embarrassment. This cause Add to raise an eyebrow and smile like he always does.

"Something wrong?" He asked out of the blue. Elesis just shifted her head to the side.

"It's… It's just that, you're always there when I'm in trouble." She quietly said, although it was loud and clear for Add to hear.

The tracer scratched the back of his head instinctively. "Oh yeah, you've notice that huh?" He then placed his free hand on the red knight's creamy shoulder, letting her vision fixed right at him. "I'm just glad you're safe." forming a genuine smile after saying so. Her only reaction was a gentle smile as she rested her left hand atop the esper's hand that was lying on her right shoulder.

"What are you doing here all by yourself anyway? And what's with the get-up? Is every girl here getting stripped without warning?" Putting his hand back where it should be, he asked Elesis. But to his surprise, her aura suddenly changed and was glaring intensely at him. Her golden eyes were saying _should I kill you right here, right now?_ as Add stared with his dark purple eyes. Did he do something? Was it something that he said that unexpectedly changed her mood? And since when did Elesis have this kind of side?

'_Oh shit! '_ He got his answer right away as Elesis quickly gripped Add's armor near his neck, forcing him to lean closer as the Avenger set the edge of her bloody blade near his throat. He wasn't afraid… in fact he's **scared** right now. It's not your regular day to see Add getting scared on other things besides seeing ghosts. Their faces were inches from each other, letting gold meet purple. "Tell me my dear tracer… did you meet another girl in my stature?" She asked tenderly, yet her eyes were speaking differently. Deep down, the esper was trembling with fear inside. "U-uh, well I did… but i-it's not what you think." deciding to be true to his words. Elesis just continued to gaze with those chilling sight. "Your eyes are saying something else, perhaps you saw more than just clothes?" She clenched her blade even tighter, pushing it even nearer at Add's gullet and thus forcing him to pull back as to not let himself get decapitated from the likings of this _oh so lovely_ lady in front. But he knew he couldn't answer her question as she was inevitably correct. He knew well enough what the consequence he's going to face if he ever spit out the right words.

"Cat got your tongue Add?" Somehow, it felt like her words were right as the said boy can't talk straight. How ironic, to even be teased with his favorite animal. There was no excuse, so he did what he to do. "_Sigh_, yes… I did." He immediately closed his eyes and waited for Elesis to land the blow.

…

'_Huh?'_

Opening his right eye, he saw the bloody Avenger lower her weapon before being roughly tossed down to the ground, shocked apparent in his eyes at how much power she had threw him. "What's the big deal?" Massaging his back to relieve the pain, the esper was removing the tainted spots in his suit as he wiped the rubbles between the sheets of dark and purple. Add wasn't one to watch other people in the vicinity walk around as he cares more about his personal things and hygiene. But maybe that was the reason why he didn't see Elesis walked towards him in a quick pace, leaned down in front and cupped the tracers face before letting their lips collide in awe. He was shocked, but his facial expression bears no resemblance to what he was feeling right now. Elesis was never one to do such thing as Add always thought that she was brave, but not brave enough to do things beyond borders. But now, he has no words for what is going on as he let himself drown in the unlikely trance they were having.

She was kissing him. She was finally kissing Add without hesitation, much to her pleasure. Somehow, he was letting her take him over as Elesis slid her tongue into his mouth with ease. Out of nowhere, Add found both of his arms snaked around the red knight's slender waist, letting her sit on his stranded lap. It felt like such a long time that he felt this kind of sensation. He wasn't one to do such thing, but he was glad someone did.

They separated, Add relatively catching his breath while Elesis stared passionately in her current position.

"You're mine… only mine."

The way she said it was like she owns the tracer from the very beginning they met. Should he answer back? Should he say something that would satisfy the mood they were having? All he could do was gape and nothing more. If only his sanity didn't break down, perhaps he wouldn't be a guy whose heart is cold as ice. But then again, he wouldn't be the guy that he is today. He grinned at the crimsonette.

"I could've said the same if only I have a heart that would say it too."

She leaned closer again, their forehead in contact. "How about I show you how it feels like to have one?"

"Then be my guest, _oh great knight_~." Smiling seductively, she pressed forward once more towards the grinning esper before both of their lips clash again.

* * *

…

* * *

"So… what's your plan now?" The esper asked calmly. They were done apparently, and now standing as if nothing happened earlier. Elesis just glanced at the other side.

"I'm still going to finish my errand to the east… you?"

"I'm going to get this weird place shut down."

She took a glimpse of the calculating tracer in a boring way. "Oh and how are you going to do that?"

The esper just smirked. "You'll see… Ah." Estimations were done apparently as a small purple hologram appeared on his top wrist. "There's not much demons along the route of east, so that shouldn't be a problem to you." She raised a confused look. "You're worried about me now? Huh…" Add was wondering how she managed to speak in such dull means that it fits her perfectly.

"What if I am?"

The Avenger sneaked a smile, before starting to walk where her designated direction was. "Then don't die… whoever did this is a lot crazier than you." He raised an eyebrow at her, not that she was seeing it due to her back facing Add. "Who said he was crazier? Tch…"

He saw the last of the red knight's appearance before being shrouded in thick mist. Luckily he tracked her movement in case she ever gets in trouble again. Sighing for _'El knows how many times it has been,'_ he cracked another portal in his bare hands before entering it. What's beyond the other side? Well, only he knows.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

* * *

"Tch… this is endless." Tiny beads of sweats rolled down on my forehead, but I didn't care. As long as we can get through this batch of demons safely, then everything will be fine. I lifted my colored blade into the air, creating four long blade illusions and landing it into the direction of the demons at my aim. It was crazy that I have this kind of power, even my comrades were still getting used to it.

"Damn, these demons just don't know when to give up do they?" I saw the Crow Veteran throw a bunch of grenades at the nearby enemy, but what really amazes me is how Raven is able to create massive stream of flames with just his bare Nasod Arm, slimming down our work with ease. As Raven was pressing forward with his fiery blaze, Rena stood behind the black male before throwing thorn vine traps across the vicinity. Demons we're stuck as it grew dreadfully on their feet, making escape difficult. The Watcher then straightened her arrow before sending it with blast of furry, generating a green hurricane in the way. Although it was slow in movement, the trap she made were effective as the demons had no choice but to stare at their own doom as it hit like a tornado without warning to them. Now I don't know how she managed to do what she doesn't normally do, but it was helping a lot nonetheless.

I turned to the side to meet Aisha, who was busy smashing monsters with her hammer-like wand. Her heart staff somehow becomes surrounded with magic and another magic that I don't know, binding it and creating a big mallet from space to whack anything that comes in to the holder's way, in this case Aisha.

On the other side of the area, Ara was in a state of fusion with the millennium fox. Eun would always take over the little Xia's body whenever Eun feels like Ara had done enough, or simply just wants to join in the fun at some time. But the way you can say Eun right now, it's like she's having fun taking down the demons. I don't know how she does it, but every time she would attack there would either be a mystic lightning raining down at the red monsters or a phantom claw grabbing the adversary, pulling them into Eun's reach before taking their soul in an instant. Eun must be hungry, actually too hungry as she was wearing a very unlikely smile when Ara allowed her to take over. It's just… weird.

A light then flashed in the middle of our territory, it seems it came from Chung. As the missile (apparently) touched its limit to the sky, it blew up, somehow dazzling the demons due to the wide flash it made. Lucky for us it didn't. It then split into dozens of more missiles and bombarded the demons in the surrounding area. I guess Chung is getting his own skills back I guess. Just behind the Trooper flew a certain Nasod Queen into the air and projected an array of countless electron balls in the shape of small triangles into the opposing view, exploding upon contact. Dust settled down, and the area was cleared… or so I thought.

Exhaustion was taking a toll on me though, so does the rest of my team. We managed to trudge through the lines of the enemy, but so far we're taking a stand as the demons just continued to counter back with heavy reinforcements every time we attack. We're currently oppressing the area that's a bit wider than the other areas we went through. However, as we moved to each area, Ara, Chung and Eve managed to get a portion of their old self back. I still wonder how we got some unknown skills that we can call. We must be getting closer to the boss area.

"Let's keep moving." I called, letting everyone nod and moved forward. The place we were at was like an arc lying east. Not too far from where we're standing, we saw the Velder gate that would lead us to the next district.

"I sense a strong magic surrounding the outlying area outside that gate." The purple magician said, a stern look coming from her violet eyes.

"Perhaps what lies ahead must be the reason of this all." Eve thought with her usual tone. Naturally, we directed ourselves towards the gate to end this all. However, as we merely moved an inch, the ground rumbled. And with just a blink of an eye, demons were all over the place. _GREAT_… but somehow, instead of an alchemist standing the backdrop, it was an oversized Uno. Just our luck, tsk.

"As expected… they won't let us pass that easily now that we're close to our goal." Raven readied himself as he held his stance, sword on guard while his arm was heating in the process. Hearing the Commander's words, we prepared ourselves for the coming onslaught we're about to partake. "Guys, stand behind me. This might get bloody." The moment the demons outraged with a stampede, Chung reloaded a red missile in his Destroyer. We did what he told, but of course the range ones, namely Rena and Eve gave support to slow them down.

I saw Chung give a smirk, before transforming himself with the Freiturnier. He hammered his Destroyer down to the ground, with the nozzle facing atop the bloody sky. He held it up high and released the deadly rocket in the air with a click of a button. Reaching its designated zone, the firmament suddenly opened a portal aimed at the hundreds of demons below. I watched and stare as numerous different kinds of missiles rocketed down and rained the enemies from below. It was like watching fireworks, only instead of coming up and exploding it was the total opposite of it. Lights and smoke were jumbled altogether as I stare in awe, not that I'm letting my guard down though.

"That should do it." Chung, who was now reverted back to his normal mode, looked across the crated battlefield. After the noise died down, all we could see was the giant Uno Hound staring into different kinds of direction. It was as if it wasn't seeing us. But that's a relief I guess.

"Alright guys, let's go-"

"Wait… look." I was cut off as Rena pointed to the road where the gate lies, only to find that demons are regrouping again. I could see that my friends were shocked as well. When will this nightmare end?

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

* * *

"Everything is working excellently... General Chloe will be so proud of me. Kekek." A high alchemist was currently out in a vacated arena-like place that was on the far side of the trapped dungeon. The place had two steel gates, respectively made by Velder as an entrance and an exit. To the high alchemist, he felt like he was going to have a _good_ reward once he finishes this all… and by mean _good_, you know what I mean. As he was thinking of what kind of prize he's going to have, the alchemist didn't notice a space hole near him. With a short glance, he managed to catch a dark figure coming out of the opening like a bullet from a sniper.

Tumbling down on the fractured wall on the side, Add placed a hand on his head. "Damn… that time lapse was too fast. I should slow down next time." He mumbled, taking the brick chunks of wall off his space. One could see the skidded path he took as two long lines that end down to the sitting esper's path was visible. Joaquin gazed inquisitively at the stranger, walking as he took a closer look.

But as soon as Joaquin saw the figure opened his eyes, a grin was the last thing he caught sight of before being hit in by an unknown force, triggering his magic shield and thus creating light smoke on collision.

"A bit prepared now aren't we? I'm quite surprised." The voice behind the smoke called, which his dark fist was the only visible thing that the demon alchemist can perceive.

"Ah… it appears I have a guest. What a way to welcome yourself." Sarcastic as the alchemist is, it was concealed by his formal tone as the smoke lightened down, showing a boy with only a ruff hair that's barely pure in his appearance. His fist glowing with the ripples of time and space, Joaquin was taken back as it punctured through his shield with such force that he was knocked back upon contact.

Add grinned, in a way that he find amusing as he straightened his position, a brow raised at the alchemist. "Oh, it worked… kek." Time and space calculations were one or two things, but learning magic? It was never part of Add to learn such sorcery to the point that it'll drive you insane. He found another way to be one though.

Joaquin was quite surprised at the unknown boy's statement. To say that he was experimenting on him was a false taunt, but the reaction was evident as it was obvious. "You have guts little kitty. What do you say we play for a while, eh?" He wore his mad scientist grin, pleasing Add with his plastered one as he readied his stance in his current state.

A few glitter zombies and puppet stones rose in front and at the rear end to where Add was standing, and with a signal they charged towards the holding esper. Of course, Joaquin would have to test the boy's strength in order to seek out any possible weakness.

The sound of beats pulsating and overwhelming mix of enthusiasm and electricity played sweet symphony in his ears.

'_Can this get even better? Kekek! Dynamos, you know what to do.'_ Letting his excitement contained no longer, the fragments of time and space fluttered around his aura, and with an inhuman speed he rushed to each one of the demons. It was as if he was dancing through every demon that was in the way, shuffling his dynamos in the process and giving him generated dark spheres in every hit. The slow moving demons were quickly crushed with the anti-matter, while the puppets were merely thrown aside as if it was nothing compared to a real enemy. With one final scramble Add let loosed a disarrayed wave of dimensional energy, blasting the enemies in the nearby area and sending them to oblivion. Quick work if one must say.

Standing in the tiptoe of his floating feet, he gazed at the amazed alchemist who's apparently eager to learn more of what the esper can do. "I must thank you for giving me a warm-up. That surely woke me up." Cracking his fist together, revealing small purple discharges. "Now then, let's play for real shall we?"

Definitely lost for words, Joaquin summoned a dark cloud on top of the tracer before causing it destruction as it sent waves of lightning. Add on the other hand skidded back before teleporting in different directions, fleeing from the attack Joaquin was making. But somehow, he was having a hard time escaping the current as it kept following him throughout the jaunts.

He stopped for a quick second, glancing at the smirking demon. _'He seems to be controlling the cloud… ah shit.'_ His thought was interrupted as another wave of lightning struck, barely dodging it as he rolled to the side. An idea then crashed into his mind.

Instead of teleporting, he hovered in his dynamos to reach the casting alchemist.

"!" In order to prevent such nuisance from ever crawling to his protective hide, Joaquin hastily sent his cloud to stop the rushing figure on his tail. But to his panic, Add easily traveled with ease as he stopped mid-air, gears charging on top of Joaquin.

The said glitter gazed up to the purple energy filled air made by the tracer, suspending the casting cloud back into nothingness. Add placed a wide grin in his face. _'Perfect!'_

"For an alchemist, you sure aren't good at multitasking." His hovering dynamos heated up, lighting in ecstasy. _"Particle Accelerator!_" And with a call from the esper, it released a rush of intense purple electricity at the dumbfounded demon. Somehow, Add managed to do a dual discharge of electricity coming from both his feet accompanied by his dynamos, bypassing the shield and greatly dealing damage to the bubbled demon.

The shockwave sent Add getting thrust back a few feet away from the unconscious demon. Upon reaching the ground with levitation, the esper lie in wait as he stared in caution if ever the demon would get up.

"Uh… drats. You pulled off a nice trick there." Flailing as he tried to get up with the help of his glorified baton, the panting alchemist grabbed something from his waist." But, let's not get to the ending too early. Kekek."

As far as Add can see, Joaquin seems to be holding a blue potion on his reach. He regretted watching him drink the liquid remedy as the scars and scratches he had dealt were drastically healing, alarming him at a rate.

"Tch…" The tracer rushed quickly to stop the demon's doing. Punching with dimensional energies at the alchemist's magic shield, he was shocked to see Joaquin taking no damage at all and is still taking a swig in the mixture. _'What the actual hell?!'_

Finishing the drink into his delight, Joaquin faced the esper with confidence in his mad grin. "Now, where were we?" Tossing black powder around him and temporarily blinding Add, the alchemist, with the flick of a hand ignited the powder, resulting in a wide explosion in his surroundings.

The white haired boy, who was caught off guard, had no choice but to draw back and emerged from the black smoke, where few scratches were visible in his appearance. "Damn, you're quite crafty for a demon with no brain." He stated, wiping the small drip of blood on the side of his grinning lips. As to why was he beaming, well he was certain that this play will be fun indeed.

"Oho~! You're certainly something. Yes, yes! I will surely have fun playing with you." Joaquin chuckled at the shunned tracer, his messy white hair looming over his face. Large portals then appeared at different locations on top of Add's battlefield.

"Huh?" He halted his magic in place for a moment. The demon glitter could've sworn he heard a silent chuckle from the esper afar. The chuckle grew into a serious yet terrifying laughter and filled the dread air, making Joaquin wander in brief confusion.

"Kuhehehe… well if you want to play for real," Energy seeping from his dark right eye as he placed his hand between it. "Then you got yourself a playmate kid." He can no longer contain his inner madness from taking over. Usually he would grin like a madman when his insanity is at the brink of eating him alive, but now all his face would tell you something that's going to kill you slowly as the esper held a dead serious aura.

"Hm… you certainly are an intriguing guinea pig." Brushing it aside as Joaquin didn't understand the tracer. He then ordered the portal atop Add, spitting out a massive building that was falling freely ahead of him. However, Joaquin witnessed the esper vanished in milliseconds as the building crashed down into the hard floor, placing itself as an obstacle as it lay there like a statue.

But none of that concerns the alchemist as he searched in places to where the diabolic tracer was.

"_Maximum Strike!"_ To his surprise, a sudden glow of purple energy shattered in his rear, forcing him to witness Add summoned tempo-spatial bodies around him. Joaquin didn't have time to respond as the esper tackled him with a devastating blow to the gut. Even though the shield was there, he could feel the shockwave coursed through his veins, making the alchemist stagger back a bit.

"Kek, you haven't learned your lesson? This barrier allows me to negate damage as long as I want to." The demon smirked, taking a bit of assurance. Add paid no attention to the alchemist's retort. Instead, he rammed one of his temporal spheres into the magic shield and almost passing through it, alarming the demon in front.

"Scared? You should be…" The sinister smile formed in his lips, somehow frightening Joaquin as he took a potion and tried to fling it at Add, only to be carelessly dropped down as the tracer sent another spine ripping purple orb at him.

"I wonder if I sent all this at once." He asked himself out loud, which caused Joaquin to shiver. The demon could only watched in horror as he launched the spheres altogether, finally smashing the barrier the demon was using. He gulped in fear as there was no way out of this.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, kuh. _Mind Break!_" Letting his dynamos send distortion waves at the head of Joaquin who winced in pain and reeled back away from Add. He mentally cursed as he opened dozens of portal before raining the ground down with buildings.

'_Tch…'_ With no time to waste Add swiftly soared in different directions, barely dodging some crashing buildings along the way as he headed towards the recovering glitter. Once the coast was clear, he readied an attack in his arsenal. However, Joaquin had a different plan.

"Fool! Take this to your own grave!" Another portal opened, disturbing the esper's voyage. The glitter alchemist observed as the building crashed directly down at the demon's enemy, smirking as he succeeded in his plan.

But his victory didn't take long as the ground started to rumble, the epicenter being inside of the crashed building. Cracks revealed itself as it traveled outside the building, and with just a quick blink the structure split in half. The time turned slow motion as Joaquin saw the perpetrator once more, glowing ever so brightly as Add floated in his position.

"I must commend you for being able to damage me through means of magic… but," His dynamos to swirl in outrage, giving a brilliant purple glow in Add's feat.

"Like they say, all good things must come to an end. It was nice playing with you." The pressure of gravity rose to a certain extent that even the destroyed buildings were slowly being lifted. Joaquin could only view at what he would call _'overwhelming'_ before the esper let loose one word.

"_Paranoia!"_

* * *

**[A/N]: Wow, that was full of non-sense… right? Late update, I apologize. :[**

**Here's a tip, listen to "Play for real (dirtyphonics remix)" by Crystal Method. It really fits Add when he's fighting. :3 Like it? Hate it? I don't know what's on your mind, but I bet you don't want to talk about it. Haha. Probably post the next chapter next week, it's still on-going unfortunately. (Sorry to "you-know-who-you-are") But it'll be done since school is about to start next month. Thanks for stopping by!**

**It's better to review late than never! C:**

* * *

**Responding to reviews:**

**Western-Otaku: Welp, hope this one lightens you a bit. Haha. Honestly, Asura's *bleep* is just damn huge. Like a big soft pillow... the way waero portrayed CrA too is the complete opposite of an Elesis turning dark. XD (Just a bit I think C:) Sorry about this update, seems rather unappealing. :3 x)**

**Yuuya Bridges: Thanks so much whoever you are! ^^ I mean it. :) There's not much Addesis out there ya know. :3**

**Veriphyd: Here you go, sorry it's not what I promised you as I lost time. :[**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here… have a lengthy update because I didn't update for [4] months now.**

**Anyways, thanks to wulfralph, TheSebsFilms, Nagiiisa-san, mistgun4, xAndiya and Arachnodon for being patient readers and giving a follow/favorite to this SHI- I mean to this simple story. 7ck who am I kidding? LMAO**

**Enjoy~ (?)**

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

* * *

_Pant…_ Damn. These demons… _pant_… when will they ever stop? I can't feel myself anymore, and I'm barely taking the toll of exhaustion. Even my friends are getting tired as the ruthless bands of glitters were still in our territory, well actually it's their territory… but who cares? We can't even pass through the lines of their attacks as they continue to show up, replacing the banished demons that were once there before. We can't even get to the freaking gate! These demons- _ack!_

"Elsword!" Aisha shouted, or at least that's who I think I hear. She hurriedly went up to me as I heard her footsteps, trying to help me get up. But all I did was rest on my back, staring at the dark red sky, panting heavily.

"Damn it Els, now's not the time to doze off." The Veteran sneered, slicing another mutant who was about to step into his direction. What can I say? He's old enough to go through this bloody situation. To say I'm the leader, well… I think that was a mistake. Maybe I should quit the job and pass it to someone else who's more worthy? Maybe… maybe I need a little rest. My eyelids feel heavy, and I can feel something taking over me. Maybe a quick nap will do.

I started to close my eyes in relaxation, my mind racing with so many wonderful thoughts… but then- _***SLAP!***_

I was snapped back into reality, a cute face with purple glimmering eyes staring angrily at me as Aisha tugged my clothes tightly, tears come streaking down her face. "Don't you die on me, Eldork!? I'll beat the crap out of you so hard that you'll regret dying!" My eyes widened at her statement, even the gang were taken aback from what Aisha said. I mean it's not in her attitude to just yell with a _legitimate_ word, especially that _one_. But to even consider it one is just a false accusation.

"Aisha, I-"

"Don't talk when I'm not yet finished!" She quickly retorted, causing me to shut my mouth completely. Aisha's now part of my list to fear besides Rena. "Look, we may not have been in good terms for a few years, but just know that," I can see she took a deep breath before continuing her words that was beyond belief. Although, I wish she'd say it one more time.

"That… we're never going to have another leader like you if you die right here, right now! You may be the youngest in our group, but you're definitely the most selfless person in all of us." Her lips quiver, but then she immediately bit her bottom lip as the magician in front fought the urge to cry even harder, shaking her head left and right. I don't know why, but I find her cute doing that… I must be dreaming.

"But sometimes, you're being selfless to the point you would die just for us… don't you know that I- we care about you?" She muttered as she stopped to glance at the side. It's like she hid the words she said, although I heard it well.

She looked back at me with her gleaming purple eyes staring dead serious into my half-dark crimson eyes. "We're a team you know, so we're supposed to have each other's backs!" She continued her ranting… I mean talking. She's saying different stuff than she normally does. Hehe.

"So don't die now. We've handled worse than this right?" She asked rather politely as she let go of my clothes and placed her hands both on my shoulders, her eyes literally begging. I just nodded, making her smile a bit as she continued. "Good, so what do you say you get your lazy ass up and help us fight? Tee hee~" Her warm smile came out like the heavens opening from above, with angels singing in sweet symphony at the background.

Dear Lady El, why is she so damn cute in her form right now? I wish she would stay like this forever, not that she isn't cute in her old form or anything. With a fueled determination made by Aisha, I stood up along with her and fixed my gaze at the Elgang. Raven only gave me his usual look, with a small smirk sneaking past his lips. Chung nodded at me for some reason. Eve stared with her expressionless face while Rena and Ara gave a warm smile at me. And of course, Aisha was giving me her own look of determination, nodding as well. I smiled, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Alright gang. I know we're all tired of this endless nightmare," I then pointed my steel blade upwards. "But as long as I'm here and you're here, we can beat these never-ending demons together! (?)" I shouted, sounding like a chant as it reached even the demons that were surrounding us. They seemed shocked though. I guess they were frightened, hehe.

_***FLOP!***_

"Aw! What was that for?!" I called out to the oppressor, which happens to be Eve. I reached out the back of my head and rubbed rapidly, but the pain was just overwhelming. She just slapped me out of nowhere! What did I even do?

"Your speech has no absolute sense." She answered in a boring tone, taking a quick glimpse at me before turning it back to the demons. Everybody seemed to agree.

"Now's not the time for fooling around." Ara said as she pierced her spear through the line of monsters with such accuracy that it hit five demons at once. Eun appears to be tired as she took a temporary rest, leaving the girl's body for a while. That explains why she didn't use a skill or something.

Everyone's busy taking care of the demons, seriousness written in their faces as they used their specialties to take them out. I was about to take one when I noticed a purple glow coming on top of the far gate that was our target to go to. It's weird because it looked like a purple flare that was shot up in the sky. I've never seen one in that color before.

"Guys, look." I spoke in a whispered voice as I pointed to the bloody sky, a single dark lavender light outshining the bloody atmosphere. From what I can tell, the gang stopped for a while as they turned their direction towards where I was pointing at. The demons seemed to halt in their massive assault as the sky filled the whole ambiance with dread and horror, surrounding the area with nothing but the massive purple glow that engulfed our vision.

Covering our eyesight with the help of our hands to prevent the bright light from blinding us, I and the rest of my astonished friends failed to see the wondrous beauty that's right in front of us as the only thing we heard was the loud shattering of the unknown, further brightening the glow with a tinge of darkness. I tried to bring myself up to get a good look at the current happenings, but the radiance was too thick and intense to even get pass through it by eyesight.

"Argh, what is this!?" With my sense of hearing substituting my sense of sight, I heard Raven called out loud with a mighty voice that somehow got through the barrier. Of course, none of us answered in turn, for there is no explanation as of now to what is going on. We could only watch—I mean we could only pay attention to the surroundings that's enveloping the area we're at as we perceived the sounds of reality breaking and earth splitting that took the whole place without notice.

I don't know what's going on but the more time passes, the more I hear the sound of mirror shattering into oblivion. After a few seconds, the radiant purple glow died down to a beat as I left my eyes unguarded and focused on the event that took place.

… Dear El, did the world just sent its Angel of Death and wreaked havoc and death to proclaim its judgment? Maybe I'm just seeing things again. Yeah, like that would be a good guess for the third time around.

As far as my eyes can see, the demons are all gone and Velder seemed to be out of sight as all I could feature was the gigantic dark purple rift with vast amounts of shattered glass-like pieces floating around the black void that's written all over the atmosphere. From what I can tell, I think someone just opened a massive fracture from space and time and literally destroyed everything in its wake once it was made. Whoever did this though, is not some enemy as it somehow helped us from taking out the demons with just a flick of a finger. But should I consider it as an act of helping an ally? That I don't know.

"Are you seeing this, guys?" I asked as from behind as I stood there with them, mouth agape at the somehow horrifying art of obliteration that came from the sky. The gang seemed to be stuck in a trance as I am right now, only getting a few nods and blinks as a response from them. I can go with that, since we hardly witness a catastrophe such as this big bang right here. I just wished it would stop from shattering the whole purple sky on top of us completely.

The cracks started to endlessly travel, creating multiple skyline fissures along the way and even bigger shattered pieces. It could've been worse, but that would be an understatement as it was only beginning… _crap_.

"It's… breaking?" The specter blurted out from panic as I heard her voice mixed with fright and terror while her gripping arms were completely shaking. If only her mismatched eyes could scream, then we could've heard her yell in dreadfulness. We didn't answer, as the only thought racing in my mind was to hope for the best. _I hope we live through this all_.

Once again, the resounding eerie echo travelled through the whole atmosphere, and this time we got to see the end of the world happen right in front of our two eyes. Although we covered our ears to prevent them from bleeding, our eyes weren't deceiving us when the whole village of Velder snapped into nothingness in an instant as the broken realm shattered into millions of pieces… along with the rest of us as well.

Well, this is the end for us. Heck, I didn't even get to report our status to sis! Tsk… the whole area started to crumble and shudder right in our very own eyes. The thought of apocalypse or something that's far better to end the world was racing in my mind. I don't like to see the world end before me, because that would be simply terrible in my outlook.

Last I saw was the whole atmosphere that was purely dark turned into rays of light as the shards of time and space broke into millions of tiny pieces, reflecting the light of hope even more until it completely covered the surroundings.

…

…

…

* * *

_*blink* *blink*_

Huh? Am I… in heaven right now?

_*blink*_

I blinked once more, hoping to clear my view and hopefully get my assumption correct. But seeing from where I'm lying right now, it feels like I slept from a stiff bed for how many days. My back hurts like hell and it was like I got drunk or something. Trying to clear my thoughts if this is heaven or not, I slowly emerged from my lying position and sat at my utmost comfortable point to see if my current surroundings are that of what I perceived. From what I can see, this is no heaven.

I released a breath of relaxation. Thank El that I'm not dead. Regaining my composure, I immediately scanned the vicinity in search of life. The skies are quite clear with the shades of fluffy clouds passing through the rays of sunlight, creating shadows that could serve as a screen for the intense heat the sun was radiating. Shifting my view from the side, I could see my friends are all there lying as if they wanted to sleep for a long time.

…

Wait? My gang is here? They're alive!

"Guys!" I quickly stood up and stir them from their slumber, but not before checking myself out as I examined from hand to foot that I was back to my old self. Finally, I was getting worried that I would be forever stuck being that different person with that weird look. But then again, forever is just another word.

I headed to the nearest friend at my side, and that was the purple magician who's thankfully back to normal as well. Although I wish she would stay like for a good few days, I mean she was acting totally the opposite of what she was once before!

Gently pushing her shoulders to wake her consciousness, Aisha eventually gripped back into reality as she fluttered her eyes open with her light pink mouth ajar. She looks like a little cute child. Wait, you didn't hear me say that right? Right…

Similar to how I woke up, Aisha sat lazily and rubbed her eyes gently to regain her vision back. "Is it morning already? I still want to sleep." I just watched her yawn once more, to be honest I find her really cute when she's doing that. Hehe. However, as soon as she regained herself, her eyes quickly wandered into the person that's just at right in front of her… which happens to be me. Before the purplette could even have the time to react and spit out words that I somehow memorized by her everyday speech, I quickly leaned forward and embraced her gently. What? I'm just happy that she's okay.

"E-eh?! E-elsword?" She stuttered as her head was resting on my right shoulder. I could feel her face heat up though, but that's really none of my concern as of now. I let go after a few seconds, my hands placed on both Aisha's shoulders as I let her face me upfront.

"I'm glad you're safe…" I carved out my toothy grin as usual, resulting in Aisha getting an even redder face than before as she jerk a bit from her position. But in all seriousness I'm really glad to see both her and my friends safe from that nightmare. Speaking of my friends, I glanced to the side to see them slowly getting up, each of them seemed like they really slept for thousands of years except for Eve. She's a robot of course… I-I mean Nasod!

"Hey guys! Good to see you're all up!" I greeted them as I let my hands off the magician's shoulders whose still in a state of shock as her eyes weren't blinking nor moving. I might've taken the hug a little too far. Oh well…

I stood up and made my way towards the group, helping them get up from their drowsy condition. I can't believe I managed to sober myself though. That must be the work of enthusiasm for seeing your beloved ones safe.

"Ugh… what happened?" Raven asked while his Nasod arm was intact on his head, trying to relieve the brief pain of waking up momentarily.

"I don't know. But from what I can tell, it looks like we were stuck in some kind of trance." I rested my chin up as I put one hand below it, looking as if I was thinking deeply. The gang seemed to think thoroughly of what happened. After a short while, Eve spoke up.

"Hm, Elsword's presumption is possibly correct. We might have been caught in a strong magic-based hallucination."

I fixed my gaze to the Seraph, giving her a questioning look. "Hallucination? You mean like a dream?"

"Yes." She answered shortly, "Do you remember the strange cloud and atmosphere we got when we arrived here in the port?" Her ever trademark tone was there, serious and dull. How can she even retain her character like that? Even after she lost her emotion and got it back naturally, (with the help of us of course) Eve still has that tone that you just can't take off of her.

We rightfully nodded as we remembered the sudden happenings that quickly engulfed us the minute we stepped in the land of Velder. It was as if someone or something malicious had been planning to set this up for a long time, and that someone managed to successfully spring the trap. But if it wasn't for that blinding purple light, we would've been hooked, lined and sinkered… never being able to get back to the normality of the world that we live in.

"That is what caused the hallucination and alter our forms." The Seraph explained once again, but this time Aisha had gotten over her somewhat of a daydream and joined in the conversation.

"Ah! I knew there was something fishy about that red mist! It was emitting strong and foul magic that's really familiar." She and her fundamental laws of magic are really hard to pick up. Can't she explain it in the simplest form like humans naturally do?

"And who is?" The trooper beside Eve asked in a serious tone. In turn, Aisha changed her stance to that of a thinking man with her face getting all serious with her thoughts.

"Hm… Ah!" Once done, she quickly clicked her fingers in the air that was once resting on her chin as her eyes glimmered a bit. "If I remember correctly, it's that big demon alchemist that we encountered in Commercial Area when Velder was still rotting with demons."

"Oh, you mean Joaquin?" I asked to further clarify her assumption, seems as though I was right.

"Hai! He must've taken some sort of high-grade magic and pulled this trick off." She nodded her head before long after hearing what she normally couldn't recall.

"We should've finished him off when we had the time… how bothersome." I heard Raven sigh in annoyance, scratching his head once again. Good thing Rena was there to loosen the Reckless Fist up. He wasn't one to have pity when it comes to monsters, especially those he find infuriating. His robotic arm had been giving Raven hard times, but somehow he had been able to withstand the pain by taking it all out on the monsters we come across with. Quite convenient if one would say.

But there was something that bothered me though. "Wait, so did Joaquin do that space distorting blasting thingy too?" I tried finding the right words to say, but in the end all that escaped my mouth were words that makes half sense. I just can't find a good word to describe the desolation of almost an entire universe. I don't think someone would be so powerful to even bend time and space in its will like Glaive and Luto… unless, one of those two helped us out in our last stand.

"Correction, the one you are referring to is _spacial distortion_." Eve spoke up once again with her highly intellectual mind of a Queen. It makes me wonder how she can even talk with such formality in a cold tone. So that makes it clear that Joaquin didn't do it, but who?

"Whoever did the splitting of reality into scraps of time and space must've been stuck in the hallucination as well… although it may be hypothetical to think that someone would save us at that very moment." At least Ara finally spoke up after her long silence, creating another question in all of our heads.

"We could go on and on discussing these matters, but for now can we—at any rate—return and bring the good news to your sister and to the village of Velder?" The black haired boy with white bangs suggested with a hint of vexation in his voice. After that strange occurrence, we barely remembered why we came here in the first place. Everyone seemed to agree, so all that's left now is to walk back into the village and report to sis, it wouldn't be that hard, right?

Although, part of me was asking, _is Elesis okay?_

* * *

**3rd Person's PO****V**

* * *

The road of Harmony was back to its habitual state; where everything is at peace and accordance. Whosoever named this road as Harmony must've found sanctuary and tranquility while crossing this long thoroughfare that would lead to its designated place—either west or east, as both would lead to a different location. The west would always lead to the village of the rebuilding kingdom of Velder, but naturally you would have to pass some certain parts of Velder in order to reach the town. But tracking east will guide and show you the ever so breezy and salty Port of Lurensia. As written from its name, it is but a port that's used to travel across the ocean that separates Lurensia and Fluone. With the specified battleship that can be used as an alternative for a ferry, it will either drop you back to Velder or to the kingdom of Guardians, Hamel.

To make Harmony Road simple, it is a diverse road that will take you to places… not on particular ones, but places. Even during and after the invasion of demons, the road was still tidy and not a single mark of destruction can be seen in its design. So you could say it stuck to its name. But right now, a small band of red knights and their leader were currently lying on the ground unconscious at the very same road that makes the pathway synchronized. It must've been caused by the outraged from earlier, luckily for them—and a few people to spare—the so called _hallucination_ had waned, bringing the affected persons back to their rightful self. And one of those people was no other than the crimson knight who convulsed her closed eyes in order for her to open them.

With half of her eyes open in her current position, Elesis languidly shifted from left to right to distinguish where she could possibly be at the moment. The only thing that's keeping her from seeing more was her lazy body due to exhaustion and her sense of sight not cooperating with her mind. It was as if she had awakened after an ageless time of slumber, much like to what the Elgang had gotten as a side effect. Doing the only thing she is currently capable of, the Grand Master mildly sat on the assorted brick tiled path and thus picked up her red and white claymore that was lying beside her and pierce it into the ground, clinging to it as a support for her balance before getting up.

'_W-what the… am I... back?'_ The red head girl deliberately thought about on how she was back to where she was. Didn't something happen to her? Wasn't she all odd and tired a while ago? Out of fright, she promptly inspect her outfit to spot if she was still wearing the weird yet very attractive garments she was donning for the past few hours as far as she could remember. After noticing that she was wearing her basic attire as a Grand Master, Elesis heaved a sigh, thankful that it was all just a dream for her. It was somewhat of a dreaded experience for the free knight as she is not fond of wearing such ridiculous clothing. And to even say that the red get-up actually fits her in a cruel yet enticing manner just made her fluster in embarrassment. She doesn't like to reveal her exceptional and wondrous curves that are unusual for a knight such as herself. Yes, a girly knight would have to be fit and sexy in a way that she can be respected as one, but for Elesis? Let's just say that she wears the princess-like outfit in order to hide her raw body… if you know what I mean.

Taking her mind off her altered self from her very own nightmare, the crimsonette decided to press to another topic in her dreams that somehow bugged her as she thought about one of the few happenings in the knight's supposed dream. It was someone who got tied with her during the event of being a different person. The one she would call her savior in times the free knight was in impossible circumstances. Just one thought of it made her face glow in a red and pink fashion. Unfortunately, it was glued in her mind as it was the only image that repeated itself back and forth in the Grand Master's mind, letting her face flush even more.

'_D-did we actually… e-eh, t-that was just a… ih!'_ She was shaking her head over and over again to disregard the vision that was now imprinted in her head, but apparently her heart and mind was against the will of Elesis this time, pushing the girl to squirm internally while her face showed an impression of a person who just ate a very sour candy. You can just tell it was awfully cute in a way. With a great sigh of exasperation, the red haired knight wiped the current expression off her face as she twirled in the direction she was facing, enabling the young woman to get a sight of her few men that accompanied her here. Unfortunately, her fellow red knights are currently lying motionless on the ground.

'_How come they're here? I haven't seen them when I was in that illicit dream…'_ She stared at them with a blend of confusion and a subtle amount of resentment that somehow made the lass cross both her arms just below her curvy chest. It would be ashamed if her knights would be down in just one quick blow. But then again, she and her band of red have faced and encountered countless numbers of attacks that's both deadly and surprising at the same time. Nevertheless, Elesis and her beloved knights handled all the tasks and mission that had risen in order to achieve peace once more in the kingdom of Velder. She was grateful to have this kind of alliance, for if there are no red knights, Elesis as the Grand Master wouldn't exist either.

However, her train of decent thoughts collapsed as soon as the girl heard a very familiar noise, or snore to be more precise that's coming from the three slumbering knights, resulting in a tick mark at the side of the crimsonette's head as she saw the light breathing of one of her unconscious men. To say the atmosphere around her dropped to a substantial amount would be a mistake, since normally it would be like that whenever Elesis would notice her working people doze off even for the slightest moment.

Holding the side of her head with her right hand to suppress everything in her mind that involves anger, Elesis let out another breath of disappointment in order to retain her womanly composure. Even though there was nobody in the vicinity to see her rage in scowling anger, she still decided to press on important issues rather than waste her time in some pointless _conversation_.

'_I'll wake them up later… when I get to Velder and ask a few knights to take care of them.'_ She snickered in her own thoughts as the Grand Master started to walk in the direction she was supposed to be heading, but got stuck in the moment due to the weird yet somehow surreal dream she had. But no matter, she will have to take matters on her own accord. Besides, meeting Elsword and his group of friends that helped her brother always puts a smile on Elesis' face.

And so, the red haired knight continued to toddle her way back to the village without the three laidback red knights that she had now walked past through, leaving them exposed to the bright rays of the golden sun. She would've cared, but then again, it's not her fault something happened amidst their travel. So, seeing the most convenient way to settle this, Elesis would have to get someone pick them up sometime after her somewhat of a reunion with her twin-like brother. Knowing him, Elesis would have to go all the way back to Velder and not waste her time to get to the port. Besides, Elsword doesn't like waiting anyway… so the best option was to go back as surely they will be waiting there.

After several minutes of walking, the Grand Master had reached the only safe zone between the village of Velder and the harbor of Lurensia. Considering the giant Clock tower that's placed at the middle of it all, you can mostly say that the name of this place is pretty obvious just by looking at the big watch tower. For Elesis, she knew very well what this place is. However, as she began to march forward to get to her destination, a silhouette lying lifelessly on the ground caught her attention. As far as she could remember, the place hasn't been touched by the demons that invaded most of Velder. So why was there a person that's laying unconscious here?

With her curiosity growing deeper by the minute she walked towards the figure, she couldn't help but notice the familiar features the stranger was emitting. Surely, Elesis had been in touched with so many persons that she had made friends with throughout her travels with the red knights—of course, let's not forget the El Explorers and her brother. But this person just gives so much nostalgia that it drives the free knight into so many thoughts.

Once she got in close proximity, Elesis found herself stuck in the moment as soon as she saw the character that's all too familiar for her. In an instant, her soldier instincts kicked in and quickly hunched over to check the person if it was still living or not. It wasn't a hard time to flip the man's body as he was abnormally slim. But once she had a good view of the man's frontal body and face, she found it hard to believe that her suspicions were indeed true.

"Add! W-what happened?!"

It was the tracer, however… his suit was extremely torn from the upper part and blood was continuously dripping from his head down to his left eye. _'What happened to him? More importantly… how did he end up here?'_

Providing a resting area for his head by placing it on one of her bended knees, Elesis examined his vital parts as she placed two fingers on the side of the tracer's neck. She felt anxious as she waited for a few seconds before a single pulse came out, giving her a sigh of relief before doing what she had been trained to do in an unfortunate event like this. With all the unworldly wounds that he attained, the Grand Master wasn't sure what to do to tend the damage that was all over Add's body. Fixing their position, Elesis carried Add behind her back, supporting his legs with the help of her free arms. What happened to her sword? Well, being the magic user—and at the same time a sword user—that she is, her great sword had vanished into flurry lights of charred flames. How does she do that? I honestly don't know.

Standing up, she took a quick glance at the unconscious esper. She couldn't help but feel a wave of sorrow wash up her face from seeing Add in such a disastrous state. However, it wouldn't stop the girl from helping the poor lad who had been there for her… especially in the utmost needed times. With a determined look, she faced forward and started to march her way back to the village. Carrying a big badass sword was nothing for her, what more of a human like Add?

* * *

**Add's POV**

* * *

_Ugh…_

_This headache… I can't feel my legs…_

_Oh wait. Wrong dialogue…_

Let me start over… well probably that's what I'm currently up to right now. I don't know where I am as I just woke up with a dull ache on both my head and chest. Opening my emotionless eyes, what I saw was an atmosphere identical to a canvas. However, there was no painter, so you could see nothing but pure white… or to make it simple, NOTHING.

Huh, that's odd. From what I vaguely remember—_thanks_ to my sh*t of a headache because of this—I was having fun demolishing an entire existence of a made-up dimension. You read that right, it was one of those crazy science clown show where they try to defy _physics_ with the use of their so-called _art of magic_. Psh… utter bullsh*t. I personally have a grudge to those who think they know it all but when really, they're nothing but mere commoners who messes with the ideal logics of the universe.

Blasphemy must not be part of their dictionary or something, so sometimes (or very so often) you just got to give them a piece of the altered dimension and _fix_ their broken frame of mind. No… don't get me wrong, but disarraying their minds helps me progress better with my time and space calculations. How, you ask? Very simple really…

It gets rid of my insanity for quite a few good months or so. The sheer joy of hearing their screams of pain and wails of agony coming from them after a good bout refreshes my inner self. I can never get this _psychosis_ off my system, so the best thing that I can do is just enjoy it. Kek.

But I didn't get the chance to properly introduce myself to that alchemist I last battled with. It felt really good having an intense fixture with a demon alchemist after not seeing or even encountering one for a very long time. A demon sure goes a long way in its run. However, he didn't stand a chance when it comes to dimension expertise. But I have to say, he did well in making a stable, fabricated world in his liking. It's a shame time wasn't on my side when I was winning. I'd blame my fragile yet sturdy body if I can, but being already that makes no sense to begin with, so yeah. Though I have to wonder, how did he make one with silly magic tricks? _Sigh_… magic is so hard to understand.

_***RIIING!***_

Ku! Damn it! There goes the resonating sensation hitting my brain once again, forcing me to stand half of my body up in response while trying to ease the throbbing with my right hand. I groaned a bit as I closed my eyes in relaxation. This headache is really doing some damage to my senses. I'm not really sure what's causing this, but I flailed in my attempt at standing up straight fully without wobbling around the colorless vicinity. Unfortunately, I failed at doing so as I couldn't transfix my stance firmly at the white platform that I'm not even sure if it was a platform or not. Nevertheless, I continue to clench my aching head and inspect my surroundings.

…

It wasn't a bad idea, but it wasn't good either. All I see is white; nothing more, nothing less. It caused my mind to think of numerous questions, one of which is…

"Why am I here?" I muttered under the noiseless atmosphere, beginning to slightly pace through my footsteps as my curiosity automatically instigated my regenerating mind with all sorts of things to wander about. It was like casually taking a stroll down a park full of showering snow on a Christmas Eve—without the usual bench, humans, and trees of course. However, the air became rather cold by the second, giving a bit of a chill down my spine. Guess calling it Christmas here was unexpected.

Somehow, while walking every step of the way towards the unknown, the white canvas gradually lessened into tiny bits of colors. Then, slowly—by each step—my surroundings became less pallid as it showed a transparent street with stones decorating the main road. I turned to look from the left to right—and with a blink of an eye—houses and trees of sorts were established throughout almost everywhere from where I was standing. The fields of grass lay upon the free ground that wasn't occupied by the stone pathway and the several structures residing in its vicinity.

However, the picture was somewhat blurry and transparent. It was like taken from a very old and worn out camera that seems to take a photo from the former days where elders rule and kids were to sleep early. Yeah, I've seen it on some point of time travelling and dimension jumping during my years of being gone in reality.

There was that one medium house that was residing on the right side to where I was currently standing. It gave a somewhat familiar aura as I stared at it in contemplation. Huh…

_***plop***_

Hm? What was that?

_***plop***_

… There it goes again. I discontinued my previous act and focused on the sound that was beginning to emanate from almost everywhere. Once I looked up though, I found my answer.

Rain…

Yes, it was raining. The sky has been tainted with massive grayish dark clouds that were compressed to each other in one place and decided to dampen the environment with its somehow comforting drizzle. It makes the picture perfect in the eyes of the painter, although I have to wonder why I wasn't being drenched in rain water when I can see my surroundings being confined in one.

"_Add! Where have you been sweetie?"_

A sudden vision of memories came flooding through my mind that lasted for a few seconds. This voice, could it possibly be? No… I must be hallucinating again. I should just let it be, but my inner instinct was telling me to take a peek. F*cking guts, I should just man up from this. I immediately turned to where the voice was coming from. And sure enough, I was caught in mix emotions as I saw the person that I've been trying to save… the person that was the sole reason of my existence.

That soft sullen voice, that sweet warm and soothing smile whenever she calls my name, it was my mother; and she was standing in the middle of the cold rain with an umbrella as her protection. What got my eyes shock though, was that she was facing in the direction to where I was standing.

She was smiling… at me… with the same motherly expression that would put any child to yell her mother's name in glee and hug her. Damn it, my chest is suddenly throbbing. I had no words really. I could only stare in disbelief as she started to walk closer to me, each step making my heart beat unbelievably more rapidly. No, snap of out it… she isn't real. She's… dead.

"_Sweetie, it's been so long. You're all grown up now, aren't you?"_

… My mouth was shivering—not from fear or horror—but possibly from something else. Was it happiness? Was it sadness? Am I in high spirits to see my mother right in front of me? I don't know anymore, it's been a long time since I felt those emotions. For once in my lifetime, I didn't have the courage to speak in front of someone. Damn it, the rain is really beginning to pour down hard.

She suddenly tilted her head and raised a brow. _"Add? What's wrong? Don't cry sweetie. Mommy's here."_ No, I wasn't crying. I-It was the rain, yes. The rain must be responsible for this! But no… she wouldn't believe that as the evidence was right in front of her, wiping away the tear that was running down my right cheek with her hand. That was when I lost it—gripping the hand quickly as I could and not letting it escape for a good few seconds—causing her to be in a bit of shock.

When my mind came to life, the realization hit me. She was real. I was able to grasp my mother's hand, she… she's alive. "M-mom!" Without hesitation, I freed her hand from my grasp and immediately hugged her, letting her umbrella fall from the many puddles that formed on the ground due to the rain.

My eyes well up with tears from the held back emotions that I was keeping, if only I could see her smile right now, but I felt glad that she replied back with a warm hug as well. My head was hanging down low on her shoulder, staining it with glittering tears coming from my closed eyes.

"_There there. Cry your heart's pain out; I'm always here for you."_ I was lost, lost from both sanity and mind. I couldn't believe that I finally get to see her, let alone hug her after for so long. After a few minutes of not speaking, I found the courage to look straight into my mother's eyes as I let go of the hug, a few sobs escaping out of my system every once in a while.

"_It's good to see my son again, but please…"_ She put both hands on both sides of my cheeks, cupping them while her thumbs wiped the excess tears near my eyes. _"Move on Add. Stop trying to change the past. I don't want to see you getting hurt over and over again. Be happy."_

… I just hung my head down low again, the shadows of my hair hiding my eyes from her gaze. My eyes were beginning to get watery again, but I had enough of that. I don't want to cry over the same sh*t again.

"But, how will I ever be happy if I can't find the happiness that I seek for so long?"

Her smile makes it hard to be angry or even get mad at her. _"I raised you to be a clever boy Add. You'll find it sooner, I'm sure of it."_

Tch… this is getting harder by the minute. I can't just accept reality and move on, but it's even harder because it's your mother that's saying it. The one thing that I had been longing for: my family. They're the reason why I chose this path, why I chose to gamble everything—even I—just to turn back time in hopes of saving them. And now she's persuading me to leave them and forget them?!

"N-no… you don't understand. My family is the one thing that will keep me happy for the rest of my life. I want to live with both my parents alive and-" She gently put one finger on my verbalizing lips, cutting off my sentence in an instant.

"_Add, if you can't accept reality and keep ignoring the truth, you will never find true happiness in your life."_

She then put her hand down back to its place and beamed a motherly smile. _"Live for us, Add. Live for the ones you love. That is the first step in freeing yourself from the past."_ Lost for another set of words, she tiptoed up to my forehead and gently kissed it.

I stared back at my mother, who always seemed to smile without growing weary of it. In spite of being sad, her smile somehow pacified my emotions and turned them down to a low and sweet melody… how could I be so lucky to have such a mother like her? She was indeed right, but it wouldn't be easy like every beginnings. I answered back with a gentle smile—a smile that has withered plenty of years ago. But seeing and even talking to my mother again, somehow my old self was getting back. It might take a while, but I'm sure that I'll get out of this cocoon.

"I will try mother, for you and father's sake."

And for the very first time, I heard my mother chortle after seeing my expression. I won't blame her for laughing. I barely know how to smile nowadays… kek.

"_That's the Add I know."_

As if on cue, the rain somehow stopped and the grayish dark sky started to withdraw from the atmosphere. A bit thankful really, but the surroundings started to slowly vanish in every blink that my eyes could make.

"_It seems my time spending with you is over."_

… What? I saw her slowly fading away with the surroundings. "Y-you're leaving already?!"

"_Of course, I've already done my part of helping you with your life sweetie."_

Sigh, well I guess this was a bit expected. I know for certain that my mother's dead, but I also know she's alive deep down inside my memory and my heart. She's my mother, after all. I just watch my mother slowly slip away from the now white canvas (again), waving a hand goodbye—which I responded back with a snicker and a farewell as well, of course.

However, during the last minute of her renowned existence, she quickly made an expression of someone who just remembered what she had forgotten to say. _"Oh! And Add! Remember to stay polite to girls!"_

…

* * *

**3rd Persons POV**

* * *

**Remnants from the teary dream sparkled in his eyes as he slowly opened them upon awakening. From the looks of it, there was still sadness lingering in the tracer's lavender eyes. **By the time the esper woke up, he found himself in quite a bit of a shock. Not only did he dream about a wonderful nightmare, but he also found himself amazingly waking up in a bed which—in first glance—looks recognizable for him by all means. It was the bed which was supposed to be occupied by two but was now only taken by none other than Add, of course. It was, yet again unnatural for him to be in a bed with just by himself. Somehow, he got used to the everyday and night of waking and sleeping with Elesis. Thinking about it, it sounds awkward if one would put it. But for Add, having a red haired girl wake up next to you felt like having a wife… except he doesn't know the feeling of having one and casually saying that to Elesis would lead to some unwanted _occurrences_ in the fortress of Velder. So it was best not tell Elesis what he was feeling as his words have no breaks when it comes to those things.

Standing half of his body from his lying position, the first thing that stung in his mind was the upsetting pain that greatly travelled across his body. It was as if the tracer can feel his blood coursing rapidly throughout his system in such swarming speed. That was just half of his problems, as his head was also twitching from the pain that he's experiencing. It didn't help one bit as it only doubled the aching sensation that he was already having.

"El damn it… what happened to me?"

It was the first thing that came to his mind, allowing some parts of his body to withdraw from pain. If this was a game, then right now he just struck the million dollar question. Without anything to look back for clues, Add examined himself for possible traces of what had occurred from the onslaught he enlisted with the demon alchemist. But instead of having clues, he discovered himself being wrapped up with bandages around his chest—along with his right shoulder down to half of his right arm.

"Great… can this get any worse?" He mumbled in his deep voice—running his left hand up to his hair and down to head–only to come across with more bandages that was draped around his forehead. He would've face palmed himself with utter aggravation, but that's the last thing the tracer would do to his damaged body. How _great_ indeed.

His mad contemplation soon diverted itself into something far more important than his health. Seeing that his upper body was deprived out of clothes—which he didn't give one single care about it—his eyes widened in fear as he realized that his creations were missing. "My armor! My Dynamos!"

And soon, the human became had tried to break humanity once more as he trudged through the sheets and pillows of the bed, but unfortunately, none of his two handiworks were there. He grew furious by the second—and even though Add was worn out right now—his temper only fueled his fire and thus enabling the esper to get up from the red divan and immediately start capturing a much bigger space for searching.

He tried searching everywhere… from the small refined closets, the large wooden cabinets, down to the ends of the bed, the flips of the carpets, up to the dusts of the unsettled bookshelves and finally, through the slippery slides of the bathroom. But unfortunately…

"Now, where the hell are my dynamos?!" Well, it was a good thing he went to the bathroom as Add—out of sheer luck—found his dear Armor in the one of the hooks for placing your towel. There was only one person brave enough to strip Add off of his clothing, and he was pretty sure that _she_ has the dynamos that he's been longing for. After all, he needs to check the systems after that tiring fight with Joaquin. He can certainly bet that his dynamos would somehow overwork when it comes to those moments.

'_Oh! And Add! Remember to stay polite to girls!'_

And just then, the words of his loving mother struck the boy with a bit of a setback. Undeniably, Add needed to relax and take a few deep breathes. And so he did, as it was the only option to relieve his enragement and settle things more appropriately to the Grand Master. He pinched the bridge of his nose to ease his stress. He was half disabled with all the injuries and all, so sorting out things in the easy way would cause less tension and more regeneration for the esper.

'_Alright, I'm all set… where is she anyway?'_

Opening the door to reveal the vast sets of other doors leading to other rooms, Add carefully strolled through the corridors in hopes of finding Elesis without dragging to much attention to the other knights or possible peoples hanging around in the lying vicinity.

Passing through one of the elongated windows, Add became skeptical in his state as he saw that the moon was out with the dark blanket that the sky had perfectly placed for the small, round, gray planet along with the outlying neighboring stars that was glimmering close by the distant. Sure enough, he found it disbelieving… I mean, did he just sleep through the entire day?! If so, then his body must've taken tons of damage from the last fight he had.

'_Hard to believe_—he thought—_but that's just how it is right now. I might as well ask her what happened to me.'_ Passing down the few hallways after reaching the stairs that leads to the main floor, Add had managed to get to the base of the fortress in such a state. I guess he was used to pain for a very long time.

The first thing he decided to look was the main lobby—which of course, Elesis was nowhere to be seen—as there was only a handful of knights that were either guarding or taking a break for the upcoming night shift. Seeing that his favorite red knight wasn't there, Add then ventured forth towards the dining area, since he knows that the Grand Master would always cook from time to time between meals. He had to admit, when it comes to cooking, she was—without a doubt—an expert when handling dishes. The esper should know, since he had tasted one of her cooking skills before.

Drawing near, he could hear five or so people having a chat and some little chuckles of sorts which he didn't care to listen as he was nowhere good at caring to strangers. However, one voice that he's so fond of came by in his ears, giving the tracer a smirk of victory as he had located the girl he was looking for.

But upon stepping in front of the massive opening that the dining area had, he could see the eight people—each of different attires—sitting at the dining table while eating the food that Elesis had prepared. Was it Elesis? He doesn't know, as he only saw a few tricks of her kitchen skills that he would always forget whenever he starts to munch on it. From what he could perceive, there were four girls (excluding Elesis) and three lads that were sitting across each other on the table. And at the very end of the dining table, a seat was purposely made for Elesis as she was seating on it at the moment, enjoying the fact that Elsword and his band of friends had gather here tonight after a victorious win in retaking Hamel.

She seems to be forgetting a certain someone. _'Never mind, she seems to be happy to see her comrades.'_ And somehow, he seemed to have forgotten what he was doing from the very start. But being Add, he wouldn't just wait and sit around for his dynamos to suddenly come back to him. No, he would have to get them himself if ever the conditions comes at hand.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and grab the attention of the red haired knight, the situation suddenly took a turn and went opposite as Elesis stared at him in complete astonishment. Seeing Add managed to get up from all the wounds she had tended almost gave her a heart attack. Another red haired knight—this time a boy—saw her sister's expression, prompting him to question Elesis.

"Uh, sis? Something wrong?"

Sorry to say, she didn't hear what her brother had said as her attention was now fully concentrated on Add, who was somewhat trolling her as his smile was that of a happy-go-lucky guy, matching it well with the waving left hand that she earned from him. _'What is he thinking?! He should be resting!'_

Continuing the act, the result was expected as Elesis slammed both her hands on the dining table, creating a mini-earthquake on the table before she spoke in a mix of concern and anger towards the tracer whose still wearing the same expression.

"Add! You're not supposed to be walking with those injuries of yours! They're still fresh, you idiot!"

And the whole dining area was filled with nothing but silence. There was no reaction for the gang to what Elesis had just spat out. That was when the said girl realized what she had just said. _'Oh no, I haven't even told them about Add yet!'_

The esper—who has no idea what was going on and about—casually asked Elesis while scratching the back of his head, trying to avoid the gaze she was throwing. If only he could see her right now…

"Oh, I was just going to ask you nicely about my dynamos. Do you know where it is?" He asked, trying to be sarcastic and serious at the same time.

On the rest of everybody's mind, (excluding Elesis of course) they continued to absorb the things that were unfolding so far. Dynamos, the name Add… somehow, it rings a bell throughout every single one of them. Once they allowed themselves to see the figure on the opposite side, sure enough—their expressions were either stunned, taken aback, flabbergasted and something that relates to every one of those words.

'_Add?! He's alive?!'_

Add on other side, wasn't paying attention to the stares as he continued to look everywhere that's not on the dining table, but as soon as he did—since he was about to ask Elesis again _nicely_—a mix of dark and white blur passed beyond the dazed gang and rushed forward at the tracer. In such short notice, he didn't detected the unknown figure that suddenly came pouncing down at him, tackling him down hard on the cold floor. But what surprised him was that she was hugging him affectionately. It was somehow memorable in his head as he got the same thing from a certain red haired knight that he just reunited with in the past days.

Cuddling down to the tracer's chest, the raven haired lady spoke up in a cheerful tone. "Addiiee~! It's really you! I knew you were alive somewhere! I missed you, you big dummy!" After the somewhat declaration of speech, the girl hid her face on his chest… which was not all good for Add in his current state. He was about to scold her, but that soon faded as he felt his upper body getting drench in something watery. Wait, was she crying?

… Yep, it was déjà vu for the tracer alright. He tried looking for any help from the strangers and Elesis, but all he got was all their stares that he couldn't depict very well, even though they all bear the same expressions.

Doing what was once again the best thing to do (for himself), he patted the girls head, trying to comfort the young woman from her weeping form. Add then spoke up.

"Uh, hehe… please refrain from crying miss, I might have to renew this bandages that Elesis made." Speaking of Elesis, he turned his attention to her.

"Hey Elesis, who are these people?"

…

…

…

Well, at least that got the weeping lady's attention. She stopped crying and stared at Add with a look of concern and amazement. _'He's joking… right?'_

'_**I don't think that serious look from him isn't a joke, Ara.'**_

The rest of the gang continued to stare at the white haired boy who got pinned down by Ara. What was the proper response for this? No matter how many times they would ponder, there was no answer to these happenings as of now. Maybe Elesis would know?

…

In an instant, the attention was turned to the Grand Master, who stuttered internally on what or how should she say it to her brother and his friends, since they know Add a bit better than her. Sighing to regain her composure, Elesis finally spoke up.

"Fine… Add. They are your friends from your past."

* * *

_**Sigh…**_** finally a platform for the next chapter. (_ _") It wasn't easy, but I hope you liked the story so far. My writing skills have become a bit rusty in here I think? So much to do at life at the moment… but anyway! Sorry for the certain random moments, my thoughts are overdriving sometimes. Thanks for reading or waiting for this chapter! :)**

_**It's better to review late than never!**_


End file.
